Discovering a Legacy
by jasontoddling
Summary: Jamie Grayson isn't thrilled to move in with her Grandpa Bruce. But the longer she's in Gotham, the more she learns about her family's tattered history, and eventually, their parts in the Batman legacy. She's adamant about not dawning a mask. Until tragedy hits back at home and Jamie needs answers. Her search unveils family secrets deeper and more complicated than even Batman.
1. I move in with a stoic billionaire

**CHAPTER 1: I move in with a stoic billionaire**

* * *

"And this is your room," Dad said, concluding the tour. Even though I've been to Wayne Manor lots of times, no one ever gave me a proper tour.

"Very gray," I tell him, stepping into the room. It was very big, very elegant, and very cold.

I was probably the first person to use the room in years. At least I had a nice view of grounds and a private balcony.

"Bruce isn't much for decorating. That was Alfred's thing," Dad said, fondly remembering the old butler. Alfred was probably the only reason we visited Wayne manor when I was a kid. Dad and Bruce have had a strained relationship since before I was born. This was the first time we'd been to Gotham since Alfred died.

"I'll have to change that then."

"Good luck with that. Bruce is a stubborn old man, set in his ways," Dad warned.

"Runs in the family," I muttered. Dad sighed.

"Why leave your only child with someone you don't get along with?" I start.

"Jamie, you know this was the only choice over juvie. I would keep you in New York with me if I could, but Bruce was decent enough to influence a good school here to accept you, even with your record. That's more than I could do."

"He couldn't use his influence on a school at home? Had to make me move 2 hours away from everyone I care about. I'm probably just another tax deduction."

Dad grabbed me gently by the arms, forcing me to look at him. I reluctantly met his eyes. Well, _eye_, since one was covered by an eye patch.

"For all of that man's fault's, taking in a kid who needs help is not one of them. He is doing this to help family, adopted or not. I know I'm not the best example for a relationship with him, but don't let my past ruin your future with your only known grandparent. If you can make it through this school year without getting expelled, you can come back to New York next year. Promise me you'll make an effort this time?" He more told me than asked.

"Fine. But I'm not going to be happy about it." I pouted. Yes, I know at 16 I knew better, but I didn't care.

"That's all I ask. But try to make some friends. Or try to find a new gym."

"Why? I have Anni, Ko and a gym at home. I don't need friends here," I stubbornly pointed out. He sighed again.

"Fine. But don't complain to me when you're bored because you refuse to make friends."

"I won't. I have this huge house to explore. I'm not going to be bored any time soon." I countered. "But if I do, I could always wander around Gotham looking for Batman." I joked, trying to lighten the mood. Yes I was mad that he was leaving me for 9 months, but I didn't want him to leave on bad terms. He didn't seem to like that joke.

"Don't go out alone. Gotham hasn't changed since I lived here. It's not safe. Even with Commissioner Gordon's new policies. Please don't go out alone." His serious tone and desperate look stopped me from making another joke.

"Okay. I promise not to."

"Thank you," He said in relief. Then he looked at his watch. "Better get going. Train leaves soon."

"Can I come to the station with you?" I asked hopefully. Despite how I acted, I really did love my Dad, and considering he's my only parent, I had kind of grown fond of him.

"And how would you get back here? You don't exactly know your way around Gotham." He pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure Bruce could spare his mysterious assistant for an hour so his granddaughter can say good-bye to her father." I countered. I wasn't ready to be left alone with the old man in this huge place just yet.

He sighed again. I swear that was his default reaction to anything I did. Lost my phone? Sigh. Got caught vandalizing the locker room? Sigh. Got in a fight at school? Sigh. Even when I got expelled that was his reaction. It's like nothing I did really surprised him. I think the only reason he wasn't harder on me is because I tended to have a logical justification for all my actions. Although I couldn't smooth talk my way out of being grounded for the summer. According to him, breaking someone's arm wasn't ever justified.

"Jamie, let's not make this more difficult."

Now it was my turn to sigh. "Fine I guess. But I'm really am going to miss you." I hugged him. I'll admit it, I was a full blown daddy's girl.

"I'm going to miss you too Little Bird." He returned the hug. He laughed when I made a face at the old nickname.

We went down stairs so he could say a rather strained good-bye to Bruce, and one last good-bye to me. Then he was gone and I was suddenly very aware that I knew nothing about Bruce.

I was essentially going to be living with a stranger. Yay me.

"So," I started timidly. The man might be old but he still scared the shit out of me. He looked at me. "Whats for dinner?" He gave me a calculating look and I stood very still.

"You can help yourself to the fridge. You seem competent enough to make your own food. I have something that needs my full attention, so your on your own tonight." He stated gruffly.

"Oh. Okay. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." I said lamely to his retreating figure.

I found some food and retreated to my room for the night, deciding to work on some homework for advanced robotics. Apparently I had a whole summer of homework do in less than 2 weeks. Good thing I was a devoted student. And I really liked robotics.

About 2 hours later Dad called to tell me he made it home. As soon as I hung up with him, my phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"JAMIE! I MISS YOU!" I had to hold my phone away from my ear.

"Miss you too, Ko. But you saw me yesterday before I left."

"So! I can't miss my best friend?" I could hear the pout in her voice.

"You have Anni there." I reminded her. Kohana and Anni were my two best and oldest friends.

"But she's visiting her dad. And I'm booorred!" she whined.

"Wait, I thought she wasn't going to do that after her last visit?" I asked, confused. Anni's father was an inmate at the New York State prison. He had been there for eight years, after it was discovered he was part of a human trafficking gang. It came as a shock to all of us, because he was such a good man. I remember calling him "Dad" growing up and him and my Dad being pretty decent friends.

"Well you know Anni, always quick to forgive and see the light in people." Ko pointed out.

"True. So what do you really want? You never just call to call."

" I'm offended! I would nev- Okay fine! I got my class schedule today. Did you ever have Mr. Makarios for genetics?"

So that was what she wanted. To know if she could slack off in class or not.

"Ko, you're going to have to try in school at some point." I told her. Ko was one of those people who succeeded without actually trying. She says its because she's Japanese and Japan is better at education.

"I know. But why should I try any harder than I have to?" She reasoned. I rolled my eyes at that.

"Fine. Don't tell me. I'll just ask Anni."

"You do that." I gave her no sympathy.

"You're a terrible friend. At least Anni didn't leave me."

"Now thats just mean. You know I didn't have a choice." I joke.

"J, you always have a choice. You could have choose to ignored the comment. Anni did." She said seriously.

"But like you said, Anni always sees the light in people. Even when there isn't any there." I sighed. I preferred her when she was more lighthearted.

"But you didn't have to break Roc's arm."

"So everyone keeps telling me." I grumbled. We were silent for a few minutes.

"Well I better go. Sobo needs me." Ko said breaking the silence. We both knew that her grandmother hadn't called her, but neither of us were ever good at resolving a fight. That was more of Anni's specialty, Not that we fought often.

"Bye." I said, and hung up. I sighed and got back to my homework.

Around midnight, I decided to get a snack. I made my way down to the elaborate kitchen. Why one old man needed so much space was beyond me. While I was making myself a sandwich, I noticed a light down the hallway. I made my way down the hall to the study. I peaked inside, wondering if Bruce was a being of the night like myself. I didn't see him, but noticed Ace, his dog, lying in a corner near an old grandfather clock. Ace looked up at me as I approached. I had nothing against dogs, but Ace was huge and I wasn't exactly sure if he liked me. Kinda like his owner. I decided to try my luck with the dog, because it would be nice if someone in this huge place liked me.

"Hey boy," I called gently and walked slowly towards him. He picked his head up. I stopped and we just stared at each other for a minute. Then his tail started to wag making big a _thump thump_ noise.

"Shhh!" I told him, not sure if Bruce was asleep whenever he was. Ace gave me a look. For a dog, he was very expressive. I decided to give up on the slow approach and just come and sit by the dog. I hesitantly put my hand out to pet him and he sniffed it. I couldn't help but hold my breath until he finally nudged my hand with his nose. I sighed in relief and started petting him.

As we sat there, I contemplated how odd my grandfather is. The man took in 3 boys and raised them (with help from Alfred. Dad always made sure I knew that.) Then one day just cut ties with them. At least that was what Dad made it seem like every time I asked. Dad never gave me a straight answer as to _why_ Bruce stopped talking to the boys. Bruce didn't seem like the person to have any close relationships in the first place, so I didn't understand what drove him to become the guardian to Dad and my uncles in the first place. Bruce was a sore subject for Dad so I never really pushed for answers. And if Bruce hadn't scared me so much, I might have gotten enough courage to ask him. He seemed like a direct kind of guy.

I sat there petting Ace, lost in thought for awhile before I finally drifted to sleep.

"Jamie," A voice woke me up awhile later. I opened my eyes to see Bruce standing in front of me. Ace got up and I just slid down to the floor. Bruce raised an eyebrow at me. I groaned and sat up.

"What time is it?" I asked sleepily. He glanced at the grandfather clock.

"Time for you to go to your bed." He stated simply.

"Have you been awake this whole time?" I inquired, standing up and stretching.

"Mmhm."

"Dang. And I thought I stayed up late." He gave a slight smile at that. We walked up the stairs in silence.

"Well goodnight Bru-" I stopped. I didn't really know what to call him. In my mind I called him Gramps since he was my only grandparent and when I talked about him I called him Bruce. But I never really knew what to call him to his face. He either didn't notice or ignored my abrupt stop.

"Goodnight." he said and continued in the opposite direction down the hall. I was kind of disappointed when Ace followed him. I went back to my room and continued my homework until I fell asleep again.

* * *

**I promise the chapters will get longer, just hang in there. Feedback is always accepted and very much welcomed! **


	2. Welcome to Hamilton Hill High

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Hamilton Hill High School**

* * *

Over the next two weeks I barely saw Bruce, which didn't bother me at all. We had formed an unspoken agreement to stay out of each others way. It wasn't that hard considering I was focused on finishing a summer's worth of homework, so I was doing that, or in the gym practicing my gymnastics and self-defense techniques. We only saw each other around dinner and that was only because we both happened to eat dinner at the same time. We were usually silent as we each prepared our respective meals.

"Do you have everything for school?" Bruce asked me the evening before school started. It took me a second to get over the shock of him actually starting a conversation.

"Um yeah. I'm pretty sure. I mean I'm a junior, so think I've got the school supply thing down." I was rambling. A very un-Jamie like thing for me. Unless I'm flustered.

"Know your schedule and when you need to be there?" He questioned. Was he like this when Dad was in school?

"Yup. The principal wants me there early to talk to me. Not to be rude, but why are you interested?" We had maintained a rather nice mutual silence since I came. Why ruin a good thing? Because honestly, the man still kind of scared me. I'm pretty sure he could give Batman a run for his money as scariest man in Gotham.

"Public transportation doesn't come this far out of town. I assume you can drive." Bruce said, focused on making his dinner.

"Well, legally I can. Whether or not I _should_ is a different story." I was from New York. The need for me to have a car was zero. Our apartment was located close enough for me to walk everywhere or get to a subway station. Dad only owned a motorcycle. I took my driver's test in Anni's mom's car. Which was the last time I had actually driven a car.

"That bad?" Bruce asked, bemused. Wait. Was he...teasing me? This was turning out to be a weird evening. I decided to not be a twip and roll with it.

"I happen to be a good driver! I just haven't driven since last September." I admitted sheepishly. That was almost a year ago. Bruce gave me one of his analyzing looks.

"I'll have Terry come in the morning and take you then."

"The mysterious assistant Terry I have yet to meet?" I must've been feeling brave to respond so sarcastically.

"Yes." He stated, grabbed his plate and left the kitchen. Well, I guess the conversation was over.

* * *

So that's how I found myself riding a car with Terry McGinnis on the first day of school.

We were pretty quiet the whole way to school. I am definitely NOT a morning person. The whole way to school I was just trying to wake up. I finally snapped out of it when I heard Terry tell me what way the office was when we got to school. They seemed to be waiting for me, because Mr. Nakamura, the principal, was standing outside of his office and motioned me in right away.

Being connected to Bruce Wayne in New York meant very little when you go to prep school with celebrities' and politicians' kids. And it means absolutely nothing when you break a celebrity's kid's arm and you're facing expulsion.

"Have a seat Ms. Grayson. Let me be the first to welcome you to Hamilton Hill High. Now let's get right to it, shall we?" His tone gave off fake cheerfulness that made me uneasy. I sat down and noticed a file disk with my name on it. Apparently being Bruce Wayne's granddaughter meant nothing in Gotham either. This was "I'm keeping my eye on you" meeting.

"I'll be frank with you. You record file is a bit _long_," He showed me the file on his computer. All 64 pages. Most students have 20-25. Unless you're troubled. Like me.

"The board was very wary to grant you admission. They agreed for 2 reasons. Firstly, despite your rather disappointing behavioral record, your academic record is very impressive. One of the best this school has seen. Your grades and GPA rival our top students." He looked at me, slightly impressed. Grades were one thing I took pride in. I blame my Dad. He took my education very seriously. My very short temper just seemed to get in the way of me staying in a good school.

"Secondly, your Grandfather made a generous donation so the school could build our new mech lab. The board felt it would be rude to deny you after that."

So Bruce bribed the school with a fancy robotics lab so I could attend. And I thought he didn't like me. Maybe being his granddaughter did have its perks.

"There are some stipulations you must agree to while attending here though." Mr. Nakamura added. I knew it couldn't be that simple.

"You have a no tolerance policy. This is your one behavioral warning. Any misstep and you're expelled again. Do you understand?" he asked in a dark tone. All I did was nod. First day and I'm already on thin ice. _Wonderful._

"Since you were admitted mostly because of your grades, you are expected to keep them as you did at Einstein Prep. And lastly, you are required to see our councilor, Dr. Billings, every 2 weeks. Any questions?"

"Uh, yes. Why do I have to get counseling? I mean, I live with Bruce Wayne, I'm pretty sure he would send me to a therapist if he thought I needed it." I wasn't really expecting that last stipulation.

"Are you seeing a therapist?"

"No, but I could if my family thought I needed it." Truth be told, I knew no one in my family would send me to a therapist. They were just as messed up as me. Bruce had an adoption obsession. 2 kids, plus one of his own, and now me. My Dad was always into his work. He was so set on solving a case most of the time he forgets to take care of his basic needs, like eating and sleeping. On top of that, I have no idea where or who my mother is. Dad never talks about her.

"Well until they do, the school is requiring you to see Dr. Billings. Now your student guide should be here by now. They have a similar schedule to your's and will show you around today. You are dismissed." He waved for me to leave. I got out of there as fast as I could. That man made me uneasy.

I exited Mr. Nakamura's office and was immediately greet by a girl with short pink hair and skin a little darker than mine.

"Hi. I'm Max, your student guide." She seemed nice.

"I'm Jamie."

"Nice to meet you. Now let's get to class." And that's how I met Maxine Gibson.

* * *

The morning seemed to drag on, with teachers doing the usual first day of class speech and leaving us to ourselves for most of the hour. I stuck by Max, seeing as I didn't know anyone else. Which was fine by me. Max was pretty shway and turns out, one of the smartest kids in school. Terry and Max were actually friends, so in Chemistry, we sat with him and a girl named Dana.

Lunch finally arrived and with it, came a bunch of questions aimed at me. I didn't really mind.

"So, Jamie, what brings you to Hill High?" Max asked. All three of them looked at me expectantly.

"Well, two things really. The biggest being that I got expelled from my prep school. For breaking a kid's arm." I'm not going to lie, telling people I got expelled made me feel pretty badass.

They just looked at me for a second.

"And the other thing?" Max asked.

"Bruce Wayne is my grandfather. He may or may not have bribed the school with the new mech lab to get them to let me come. Not that I mind, because robotics is my focus study." I laughed.

"I have to admit, I was really surprised when Mr. Wayne told me his granddaughter was moving in. I didn't know he even had a grandkid." Terry said.

"Tells you how close we are. Technically I'm his adopted granddaughter. He adopted my dad and Uncle Tim. My Uncle Damian is his true son, but he isn't even married. Legally, I'm one of three grandkids. My Uncle Tim and Aunt Stephanie have twin boys three years younger than me. But my family's history with Bruce is strained so no one really visits or talks to him." I shrugged, in a "what can you do" manner.

"That's so sad." Dana said.

"It doesn't seem to bother him. I've been here two weeks and I've barely seen him. He's kind of a recluse. Which makes me wonder, what exactly _do_ you do for him? " I turned to Terry.

"You know, drive him places, run errands for him. Help him around his house and office." Terry's answer was clearly rehearsed. Bruce was the most stubbornly independent man I've ever met. I didn't believe for a second that Terry was there just to "help out." Bruce was in pretty good shape for his age and more than capable of doing everything Terry mentioned. Something else was going on, but I decided to wait until the drive home to bring it up.

The conversation turned to more mundane topics like classes for the rest of lunch.

* * *

I had to sit through an hour of torturous advanced English with Max and Dana before I finally got to go to robotics. I'll admit I was excited to see the new lab which was, let's face it, built for me. And I was not disappointed. The lab was on par with those at Wayne-Powers and FoxTecha. State of the art equipment just waiting for me to build something.

"Are you gonna go in or just stand there like a twip?" Max asked. I shook my head and went in. I turned around when Max didn't follow.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I have computer science. You're in here for the rest of the day, so you don't even need me. Have fun," Max waved as she walked away.

I looked around the lab and noticed that all the students were guys. I wasn't really surprised. The same thing happened in my last advanced robotics class. I sat down at a work table and hoped at least a less creepy guy would sit next to me. I definitely wasn't expecting another girl to.

"Can I sit here?" I looked up to see a blonde girl with glasses giving me a desperate look.

"Oh my god, yes!" I moved my books out of the way so she could sit.

"Hi. I'm Jamie." I introduced myself to her.

"I'm Sharon. I can't tell you how relieved that I'm not the only girl." She smiled in relief.

"I feel the same. We are so going to show these twips how its done." I told her with a smile.

Our teacher, Mr. Stauffer finished his first day speech in 10 minutes, leaving us to talk or mess with spare robot parts for almost the next 2 hours. Sharon and I decided to tinker while we talked.

I told her about my Dad and friends back home, how I was living with Bruce, and how I came to choose robotics as my focus. I told her about my dad's reluctance to send me away to live with Bruce. And their nonexistent relationship. She seemed shocked by that. It was always entertained me to see people's reaction to my dysfunctional family. If only they knew the half of it.

She told me about her parents and twin brothers. Her mom was a robotics engineer for Wayne-Powers and was the reason she was interested in robotics. She was a third generation "robotics geek" as she put it. Her brothers were both in med school to become doctors, so the pressure was on her to continue the robotic family tradition. I was so glad the only pressure Dad ever put on me was to _not _go into law enforcement.

The bell rang and we went our separate ways. I managed to find my way out of the school and to the car. It was locked and Terry had the starter card. So I sat on the hood and watched as other students left, just enjoying the lingering summer feeling.

"What are you doing?" Terry asked when he saw me sitting on the hood.

"Uh, waiting for you." I thought that was obvious.

"On the car that cost as much as a house!"

"Oh. Sorry?" I hopped off, knowing enough to not scratch the paint. I was more of a motorcycle person than a car person. I blame Dad.

We both got in and the first few minutes of the ride were quiet. I couldn't take it anymore so I decided to bring up something that had been bothering me all afternoon.

"So what do you _really _do for Bruce? Don't give me the same crap you tell everyone else. I actually know Bruce. And I know he is more than capable of doing the things you listed. Not to mention too stubborn to admit needing help." I looked at Terry skeptically. He sighed.

"I don't know how well you think you know Bruce, but he is old and does need help." Terry argued.

"Whatever. I'll figure it out eventually." I told him confidently.

"I highly doubt that."

"Daughter of a detective here. It has literally been ingrained into my basic mindset. I'll find out sooner or later. You can't hide it forever, _McGinnis."_ I warned. He didn't seem worried by my threat.

"No you won't, because there's nothing for you to find, _Grayson_." He shot back. We spent the rest of the ride in tense silence. When we got into the manor, we went our separate ways. Me to my room to change for the gym and him to wherever him and Bruce usually disappeared to.

I knew they were hiding something. Anyone who knew Bruce for two minutes knew he didn't actually need assistance. He was too stubborn. I was on to them. I was determined to figure out what they were doing. At the time I didn't really think about what they could be hiding. All I knew was I wanted to find out, but I never expected to find Batman.

* * *

**Hello my lovely readers! The story will start to pick up somewhat now that all the intro stuff is mostly out of the way. Jamie will be meeting Batman very soon.  
**


	3. We take down a thief

Chapter 3: We take down a thief

* * *

I slipped into a comfortable routine over the next month. Terry and I would ride into school together, I'd sit with Max in all our classes, eat lunch with Max, Dana, Terry, and whoever else decided to join us. Then go to robotics with Sharon and make some awesome mechs. Ride back home with Terry, go work out in the gym before doing homework. Eat dinner and make futile attempts at conversation with Bruce. Have my nightly chat with Anni and then Dad. Go to bed. Then I'd wake up and do it all over. My life had become so boring. The only thing I had to look forward to was going home the weekend of my birthday which was at the end of September.

* * *

"I told you I can't go. I'm going home that weekend. Why do you even want me there? You have Terry." I complained at lunch one Monday. Dana had pestered me for the past week to go to the dance next weekend. Which happened to be on my birthday. There was no way I was going to miss seeing my best friends just to go to a dance.

"I know, but chances are Mr. Wayne will call him before the dance is over and he'll have to leave early."

"What about Mr. Wayne?" Terry asked, as he sat next to Dana.

"Oh nothing other than the fact Bruce relies on you, _a lot_," I said, giving Terry a pointed look. I was still trying to figure out what they were up to. I'd had no luck so far and Terry was still trying to convince me I was wrong. I'd probably would have had a clue by now if I knew where the hell they disappeared to every evening. I had searched the whole manor and couldn't find them at all. I didn't even find Ace. I was on the verge of just asking Bruce what was going on. I was getting very frustrated.

"I can't help that he's elderly and needs help. But he did give me the night of the dance off, so no worries about that." Terry said, putting an arm around Dana.

"Gasp! Bruce Wayne, who you say needs your constant help, is letting you free for a night?" I mocked. Dana laughed when Terry threw a piece of his lunch at me.

"Ow!" Terry exclaimed when Max hit him upside the head. "What was that for?" He glared at her as she sat next to me.

"You're 16. Don't throw your food." She scolded. Me and Dana laughed.

"So has she tried to get you to go to the dance yet?" Max asked me, pointing a fork at Dana.

"Yep. You were right. But why aren't you going?" I asked.

"My mom will be home for once and wants to spend some time with me and my sister." Max explained. Glad I wasn't the only one with parent issues. Actually all of us at the table had parent issues. Weird.

"Well at least you two could come dress shopping with me this Friday." Dana said.

"If I agree to go shopping with you will you shop asking me to go to the dance?" I asked her.

"I guess I can always get you to come to another one later. Max?" Dana asked.

"I can't. I'm working on a computer project with my group that night."

"What about me?" Terry asked, in mock offense. The three of us gave him a look.

"I thought you were so desperate to help my elderly grandfather?"

"And I don't want you to see the dress before the dance." Dana added.

"I thought that was only for weddings?" Max spoke up. We had a good laugh when Terry and Dana's faces reddened.

* * *

Every Friday for our lab in robotics, we had a building competition. Mr. Stauffer said it would help us in our careers because we'll be on timed schedules. He picked teams of two at random each week to build a robot based on a given topic and then class takes a vote on the best idea. We could only use the materials in the lab and had an hour to draft and build it. This week was police gadgets.

I was paired with Alec, the one kid who signed up for robotics as a joke. He thought it would be easy. He learned quickly that wasn't the case and had no idea what he was doing. So that gave me creative freedom for our device. He did give a few helpful ideas though. I'd tell him what I needed and he'd go get it. It was like I had a lab assistant. My idea was simple and quick to create, so I ended up making two.

"Okay! Time's up, tools down" Mr. Stauffer announced. "Zak and Drake, you can go first."

Zak and Drake's gadget idea was an inhibitor built into handcuffs, which cut off meta-criminals powers. It was great idea, but once they started building they realized the lab didn't have inhibitor tech, they didn't get to finish.

My idea was enhanced bolas (those weighted balls on a string that people throw). I had Alec stand on the other side of the room to demonstrate. I spun them over my head once and threw the bolas weakly. A few of the guys laughed at the pathetic throw but stopped when the bolas continued straight for Alec and wrapped around him. Then the bolas released steam.

"Very interesting, Jamie and Alec. Could you explain what you used and how it works?" Mr. Stauffer asked.

"Well, the bolas worked even though I _purposefully _threw them weakly." I emphasized. "They have hover tech and heat locking sensors that activate when swung in a circle. As you can see," I pointed to Alec, who struggled to remove himself, I came over to help him, "They're pretty tight." I removed them and walked back to my original spot. "But if I put some effort into the throw," I threw them with more force, "They get tighter. The harder they're thrown, the tighter they'll make themselves. The sensors in the metal balls detect the speed and calculate how tight to pull themselves." Alec couldn't move his arms at all.

"What about the stuff sprayed once it wrapped him up?" someone asked us. I nodded to Alec since that was his idea. I may be fine with talking to crowds, but this was both of our project.

"Um, well, the magnets inside set off knock-out gas to knock out the person, but we used steam instead," Alec said nervously, as I removed the bolas again. Not the most technical terms for it, but he got the point across.

"Very interesting. Now how would this be helpful for the Gotham police force?" Stauffer asked. Alec answered. He actually knew this one better.

"Its more for one on one chases, like with drug dealers and thieves." He said confidently.

"Alright, any more questions?" Stauffer asked the class.

"Yes. I have one," a voice from the back called out. I inwardly cringed. It belonged to Rupert Jennings, the kid I was battling for the top grade in robotics.

"If it uses heat to find a target, how would it work in a crowd?" He asked. I hated that he pointed out a flaw in my design. Probably payback for when I did it to him last week.

"This is more for a secluded incidence in non crowded areas." I explained. Hey, I only had so much time to make it. At least I had made two.

"So why should the police even use it?" Rupert shot back at me.

"Because its cool and catches criminals on the run!" Alec exclaimed. Bless his little non nerd heart.

"Alright that's enough. Since Zak and Drake didn't finish, Jamie and Alec win by default. Congrats!" Alec gave me a high five. "Class is dismissed. Have a good weekend! Teams, hand me your prototypes and any draft papers," Stauffer announced. Everyone rushed out. I told Alec I would take care of it and he left.

"Jamie, very well done today. But I have to ask, how did you get heat sensors? We don't have any in the lab." Mr. Stauffer asked me.

"I might have rewired some circuitry to be a heat sensor," I smiled sheepishly. Stauffer looked impressed.

"Wow. That's really advanced Jamie. Where did you learn that?"

"I taught myself. I had a lot of free time this summer."

"Very impressive. Keep it up and you'll have a very nice job at a place like Wayne-Powers one day," Mr. Stauffer complimented. I laughed at that.

"Well, I think I pretty much already do have a job there, considering my grandfather owns half of it."

"That's right! I forgot about that. I actually went to school with Damian Wayne. Interesting kid."

"Still is," I commented. I hadn't seen Uncle Damian or Tim since Alfred died five years ago so I didn't actually know.

"Is it possible if I can get that back before next Thursday? I'm going home and want to show my Dad." I knew it was a long shot because Mr. Stauffer liked keep partnered stuff to stop fights from happening.

"Sorry Jamie, you know my rule." He gave me an apologetic smile.

"I get it." I said, dejected, but then I remembered the second one.

"Have a good weekend!" I called as I left.

Dana was waiting with Terry by the car when I got out there.

"Ready to go?" She asked me.

"Now? I thought we'd go later. Like after dinner."

"Oh come on Jamie, I'll take you to dinner. My treat!" Dana said as she stated pulling me towards her car.

"I'll tell Bruce where you went," Terry called after us.

"Not like he'll care. He'd be more worried if you didn't show," I called back and he laughed.

* * *

A few hours later, we were in what seemed like the 50th store of the night.

"What do you think?" Dana asked for the hundredth time. I didn't hate shopping, but it isn't as fun if you aren't shopping for yourself.

"I like that one the best so far." I told her. It was a red dress with black accents. It truly was the best. She had tried on some really strange dresses. I never understood fashion. I'll just stick to my vintage t-shirts and jeans.

"I like it too. This is the one!"

"Finally! I'm so hungry. Can we go get some food?" I whined.

"Sure," She laughed.

The shop was in a rough part of Gotham but Dana had insisted on looking there. I didn't really care because Dad had been teaching me judo and aikido since I was six so if anyone tried to attack, I could take them. Gotham still made me a little uneasy though. It was already dark out so we hurried to the car.

"So, do you want to eat anywhere in particular?" Dana asked.

"Um, I don't really know any places."

"You mean Bruce hasn't taken you anywhere?" She seemed surprised by that. Why were people shocked when I revealed that Bruce was an introvert? The only reason he leaves the Manor is for board meetings at Wayne-Powers.

"We're not exactly close. Him and Terry have a better relationship."

"I noticed," She said, bitterly.

"Hello ladies," A skinny, sleazy looking guy came out of an ally we had just passed. "Do you have any spear change for a poor hungry man?" He tried to play pitiful, but came off as creepy.

"Not for you. You'd probably just use it to get your next fix of whatever," Dana spat. I didn't know she could be so vicious. I liked it.

I noticed his eyes darted to her purse a half a second before he moved to take it. I had his arms twisted behind his back before he could touch her. He cried in pain but manged to get a good kick to my knee. I fell in shock and pain. He started to run off with Dana's purse, and I was in no condition to chase him. Then I remembered the second set of bolas in my own purse. I quickly pulled them out and threw them as best I could from my spot on the ground. They worked beautifully and the thief fell with a thud. He was wet from the steam it sprayed. Dana and I walked up to him, and Dana grabbed her purse from his greasy hands.

"What was that!?" She asked me.

"Just a little something I made in robotics." I said cockily. Not so useless now, huh Rupert?

"Not the gadget, your moves. You had his arms behind him faster than he could blink. Where did you learn that?"

"Ah that. My Dad is a detective and has made a lot of enemies over the years. He wanted me to be able to protect myself if one of them ever tried to come after me. Although I'm out of practice with real people. Practice dummies don't exactly fight back," I said, embarrassed the thief got the better of me. Dana laughed.

"Hey! Would you two quit yakin' and untie me!" our thief shouted from the ground.

"I don't know. What do you think, Jamie?" Dana gave me a mischievous look. I really liked Dana's dark side.

"I think our friends at the GCPD would love to meet this little twip. Wouldn't you agree?" I said overly cheerful. We were playing the sarcasm a bit thick, but it was fun. I hadn't been able to do that with anyone since Anni and Kohana.

"Good idea!" Dana already had her phone out and called the police. I dragged him over to a light post and used the extra cable attached to the bolas to tie him to it.

"Next time, think twice before you try to steal from someone." I whispered darkly to him.

* * *

The police were there in minutes, got our statements and took the thief away. To our surprise, Commissioner Gordon showed up. Apparently our thief was a big player in Gotham's drug trade. So Dana wasn't to far off in her guess of why he wanted money. The Commissioner wanted to know how two high school girls took down a major criminal.

"It was all Jamie. All I did was call you guys," Dana told her. Commissioner Gordon looked to me.

"I did what anyone would do," I said. Yes I know that's the most cliché answer, but what else was I supposed to say? I was no Batman.

"Don't be so modest. She stopped the guy with one move. And then tied him up with gadget she _invented,_" Dana gushed. At least someone was impressed, because the Commissioner kept a neutral expression on her face.

"Well congratulations girls. You stopped one of Gotham's worst. That's something I would've expected from Batman. What were your names?"

"Dana Tan."

"Jamie Grayson." She looked at me for an uncomfortably long moment.

"Dana do you have a ride home?" She asked, still looking at me. I resisted the urge to squirm.

"My car is a few blocks away. Jamie and I were headed to eat."

"I suggest you just head home, get some food and sleep. I'll have one of my officers escort you to your car."

"But what about Jamie?" Dana asked what I was thinking.

"Don't worry. I'll take her home." The Commissioner said. Dana and I looked at each other, confused.

"Okay. I'll see you Monday, Jamie." Dana said, still confused. I gave a small wave.

The Commissioner motioned for me to follow her to her cruiser, and I did as a feeling of dread came over me. I followed silently towards what was most likely going to be the most uncomfortable car ride of my life.

* * *

**So this chapter became a lot longer than I intended so I had to split it and didn't end where I wanted it to. Sorry about that. I promise that Jamie will discover who Batman is really soon.**

**On another note, I'm home from school for the next two weeks, so I should get far enough ahead in my writing to start posting twice a week.**

**Fun fact: I changed the name 3 times before I decided on Jamie. And there's a specific reason for that, but you'll find out why later.**


	4. I get an escort home

**Chapter 4: I get an escort home**

* * *

I couldn't figure out what I did to make the Commissioner want to personally take me home. Sure I wasn't an upstanding citizen, but I'd never done anything bad enough to get police attention. Well, except vandalize the locker room, but the school didn't have any definitive proof it was me so I just got suspended for that. Benefits of having a Dad who taught me police tricks.

We sat in an uncomfortable silence as the Commissioner typed something on her laptop. Then she started driving without saying a word.

"Um...Commissioner Gordon?"

"Yes, I do know where you live. The name Grayson is always followed by Wayne around here." She answered my unasked question.

Well, okay then. We fell into silence again as I fought the urge to blurt out any questions. This woman intimidated me, which not many people can do. I guess she would have to be intimidating to command Gotham's police force.

"Its okay to ask me questions Jamie. I know you probably have some." She gave me a side glance. I let out a breath I was inadvertently holding.

"Okay. For starters, why did you specifically want to take me home? I'm pretty sure Dana and me would have made it back just fine."

"You're father doesn't talk about his past does he?" She asked me. How did she know anything about Dad? The way he made it seem was that the whole time he lived in Gotham, he was miserable and lonely.

"No. I know the very basics. He used to be in a circus until his parents died, then he was adopted by Bruce. And once he could, he moved out and to New York. Then he had a one night stand that lead to me. And I assume there was a fight with Bruce at some point because they barely talk to each other." I summed up. The only thing I knew in detail was about the Flying Graysons and his time in the circus. I knew more about my dead grandparents than my living one.

"Your father was always a bit protective. And a charmer. I'm not surprised he eventually had a kid. Or that he doesn't talk about his past. Its hard for a girl to resist his charm."

"And you know that because?" I asked.

"He really never told you? Hmm. Well he and I dated when we were in college. Just puppy love. Then he left and I stayed so he ended it. Somethings happened and we just lost touch. Haven't talked to him in years."

Hold up. My father was actually in a committed relationship? That was a strange thought. The only committed relationship I'd ever seen him in was to his job. All he's ever had in my lifetime is random one night stands. I used to wake up early before the women would leave to see if I looked like any of them. I always thought that I could find my mom that way. Not that I had much to go on. I looked like Dad for the most part except for my skin tone and eyes. My skin is darker than his in what I can only guess is from Latina decent. That gives away what ethnicity my mom is. Well that and Dad said her name was Valentina, which is my middle name. My eyes are an insane bright blue, which could be from Dad I guess, but his are more dark blue. So as a kid I always looked for a dark skin, bright blue eyed woman. I never saw one. I did see a lot of redheads though. A _lot_ of redheads.

"And so you're taking me home because you want an update on your ex?" I questioned.

"No. I couldn't help but be curious about you. You are most definitely Dick's child." She smiled at me. I could help but return it. Being compared to my dad was a compliment in the best way. I wish I was more like him.

"But I'm also interested in what your grandfather has been up to lately. Does he go out a lot at night?" The Commissioner asked.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. His assistant Terry would know more than me. Bruce leaves me alone for the most part. I rarely see him." I admit.

"Do you know how long Terry has been working for him?" What was this, an interrogation?

"Not long I think. Not really sure. If Bruce is under investigation or something, I'm not going to talk until I have a lawyer." I stated. I knew my rights and the legal limits of the police.

"Its nothing like that. Bruce was is old friend. I was just wondering." That made some sense if her and Dad dated. At least someone around here cared enough for the old man, besides Terry anyway.

"_Attention all units! The stolen Golem has been spotted. And a sighting of the vigilante, Batman" _The police scanner reported. The Commissioner sighed and looked at me.

"Do you think you can make it home from here?" She asked. I looked out the window and recognized the neighborhood about 2 miles from the Manor. Not likely to get robbed here. I still wouldn't tell Dad though. He be livid if he found out I was out alone.

"Yeah. And if I somehow can't, I have a phone." I said, getting out of the car.

"Here," She said handing me back my bolas and a piece of paper. "I'm not worried about you. Your father clearly taught you well." And with that she drove back towards the city. At least someone knew I could handle myself. Take that Dad.

I looked at the paper she had given me. It had her name and phone number along with a _Call any time you want to talk. I know how hard it is to be the only girl in the house_ written on it. I put both in my purse and started my walk towards the manor. About five minutes in my phone rang. It was Anni calling for our nightly chat. I didn't realize how late it was.

"Hey Anni." I greeted.

"Hi Jay!" She replied in her usual cheerfulness. "What are you up to?"

"Not much. Just walking home."

"Walking? Didn't you say that Bruce lives like 5 miles from the nearest house?" She asked in surprise. I laughed.

"No, its more like one mile to the next house. And I didn't walk the whole way. I had a ride." I defended.

"Was it that cutie you told me about? Terry?" I swear she was as bad as Ko sometimes when it came to guys.

"No, and he isn't that cute."

"Whatever. The picture you texted me proves otherwise. But why are you walking?"

I enlightened her on the events of the night, including meeting Dad's ex-girlfriend.

"Wow. All that robotics studying paid off huh?" She said when I finished.

"I guess so. But I'm still confused as to why the commissioner was so interested in Bruce."

"Maybe she thinks he's Batman?" Anni suggested. I gave another laugh. She could always brighten my day.

"Yeah, and I'm Robin. Bruce is spry for his age, but not that spry" I laughed.

I heard a sound above me and looked up to see none other than the Batman himself flying overhead. He slowed and landed in front of me. I stood frozen as Anni repeated something.

"Um, Anni, I'm gonna call you back." I said and hung up without waiting for a response. Batman and I stared at each other.

I'll admit, I was a bit skeptical that Batman even existed. I know there was proof of him from when Dad was a kid. He was part of the Justice League at one point. That was twenty years ago though. He hadn't been seen in a long time, and most people started to believe he was a myth. Which was stupid because he clearly existed back then. Then a few months ago the news started reporting sighting of Batman. Dad laughed at the idea and said it was some crazy trying to play hero. Which made sense considering there were gangs all over the country who worshiped the Joker. So I just took it all as a hoax. I was clearly wrong.

"Um can I help you?" I finally said.

"I'm just wondering why Jamie Grayson is out alone at night." That didn't sound ominous _at all_.

"How do you know my name?"

"The news announced when you came to town. Granddaughter of Bruce Wayne with a record is good news apparently. And your hair is kind of memorable." He explained. Made sense. I had gotten purple highlights in my hair about a year before. It stood out against the black.

"So why are you out at night?" He asked again.

"I'm walking home. My ride had to drop me off here. Why do you care? I haven't done anything." I tell him.

"I never said you did. But its not safe for anyone to be out alone at night in Gotham. Let alone the granddaughter of a billionaire." His voice. It sounded familiar.

I looked at the trees surrounding us. We were on the road that lead up to the manor. I had pasted the closest house half a mile ago. This was it until the gates to the property.

"Yes, because the forest animals are going to demand a ransom." I said sarcastically. "I'm more than capable of getting home by myself. Why are you even this far out of town? Gotham's criminals are that way." I said pointing back towards the city.

"Well I, um, you see, there was an attack and I was chasing someone I thought was behind it. Turn out it wasn't them, and then I spotted you." He explained, a little flustered. I had flustered the fearsome Batman. Not many people can say that.

"Well thanks, but I'm fine. Good luck finding your attacker." I waved and started walking again. All I wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep until noon. It had been a long day. Thank god tomorrow was Saturday.

"Wait, I can give you a lift." He said, his glider wings already set.

"No thanks. I've already walked a mile and a half without you, the last half mile is nothing. You can walk with me if your that concerned." I kept walking. He sighed and caught up to me.

"So what number are you?" I asked.

"What?"

"What number Batman are you. Batman first appeared like 50 years ago. You don't expect me to believe you're the original Bat. Your definitely not as scary as they say. Plus you sound young." It was going to bother me until I figured out why his voice sounded familiar.

"You are as smart as they say. I'm the 3rd Batman." He told me.

"Who says I'm smart? I don't know anyone around here. No could actually know that besides people at school."

"You'd be surprised what the media can dig up in this town. And you being Bruce Wayne's granddaughter makes you interesting to them. Especially since all of Wayne's wards grew up and moved out. They haven't had much to follow on him."

"Glad to know people think I'm interesting. Even though I don't do anything. People will get bored of me really fast. The most exciting thing that's happened since I've moved here is me taking down a drug dealer." I said, kicking a pebble.

"You took down a drug dealer? When?" He seemed very surprised.

"Tonight. Why does that surprise you? Think I can't handle myself?" I asked, glaring at him.

"No, its just that criminals here are a lot tougher than other places. I'm impressed."

Okay, even if I didn't believe he was real before tonight, it was pretty shway to have Batman compliment me.

We fell into comfortable silence, since personal questions were kinda ruled out for him and Gotham's gossip news apparently already revealed most of my life to the city.

I thought about questions I could ask him. It wasn't everyday one had a chance to ask a superhero questions. Especially not one as elusive as Batman.

"How did you become Batman?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"How did you get to be Batman. Since you're not the original, are you like his grandson or something?"

"Or something." He said. Way to be vague Batman.

"Do you work on a team, like the Justice League? I know one of you used to before it kind of disbanded."

"I have a partner I guess."

"Like Robin or Batgirl?" I asked. I didn't remember hearing about Batman having a partner recently.

"Not really. More like a mentor. He helps me out."

"Its the first Batman isn't it?" He looked at me.

"You really are smarter than they give you credit for."

"Well the behavioral record tends to outshine the academic one. No one cares how smart you are if your a troublemaker."

"Don't I know it," He mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Look we're here."

We had reached the gates and I typed in the access code to unlock it.

"Well thanks for keeping me company. Goodnight Batman. Have fun doing whatever."

"I always do. Bye Jamie. See you around." And then he flew off back towards Gotham.

Had I really just met Batman? And why did he seem so familiar?

* * *

**So Jamie finally met Batman! Yay! Maybe she'll figure it out like Max did in the show, or piece it together like Dana did in the comics?**

**Just a FYI: I messed up on what grade they're in and Terry's age. They're actually juniors (11th grade, or 6th years) and Terry is 16. Sorry for the mistake.**

**Fun Fact: I was going to have Babs as Jamie's mom, (Because I'm a Dick/Babs shipper) but then plot wouldn't make as much sense, so i changed her mom to be a mysterious Latina woman. **


	5. Home

Chapter 5: Home

"Well I think I'm all set," I told Bruce a week later. I only had a backpack with some clothes and mostly homework. I was only going to be gone 3 days. I was a light traveler.

"Alright." Bruce headed towards the garage with me following.

* * *

"Call me when you arrive." Bruce told me at the station.

"That almost sounded like you cared." I teased.

"We don't need a repeat of last Friday."

"Yeah. Well I'll see you Sunday" I waved and got on the train.

* * *

"JAMIE!" I turned at the sound of my name. Then I was pulled into a bear hug before I could understand what was going on.

"Hi guys!" I laughed as Anni and Ko released me.

"Its been FOREVER since we've seen you!" Ko exaggerated. Anni rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic. Its only been about 2 months." I reminded her.

"It's good to see you Jay." Anni smiled at me.

"Excuse me ladies, but I haven't seen my daughter in 48 days and I would like a hug."

"Dad!" I shouted and hugged him. "I missed you!"

"Missed you too Little Bird." He hugged back. "Not that Central Station isn't fun, but I think there's better places to be," He ushered us out of the station.

I didn't realize how much I missed Manhattan. All the people, sights, smells, and sounds. You can't beat it. Talk to any New Yorker and they'll tell you that their neighborhood is the best. I agree. The city is great. Has been for centuries. Me and Anni used to go to a different neighborhood each Saturday and people watch. Some of my best memories are from those days. I took everything in as we walked to the apartment.

"Jamie, I'm sorry I can't stay. They need me at the station. But I promise I'm all your's tomorrow." Dad told me once we got back to the apartment. "Can I trust you two to keep her out of trouble?" He asked Anni and Ko.

"Us get into trouble? Ha!" Ko laughed. "Don't worry Detective G. We'll make sure Jay doesn't break any more arms." Ko said, throwing her arm around my shoulder. We both gave him an unconvincing smile. Dad turned to Anni.

"I trust you to keep them out of trouble." He told her.

"I'll keep them in line Dad. I promise." Anni put her hand over her heart for emphasis. Dad laughed, gave me a hug and left.

"So now what? Wait. Don't you two have school?" I asked finally realizing it was a Friday.

"Don't you?" Anni pointed out.

"Good point. Your Sobo let you skip?" I asked Ko. Her grandmother was super strict when it came to school. Even more so than Dad. I knew Anni's mom let her skip today.

"Ha! She thinks I'm at school right now." Ko said.

"Nice to know you haven't stopped skipping." I told her.

"Yeah, this is the first time this year, because Ms. Goody Goody over here won't skip with me. It's not as fun without you." Ko pointed to Anni.

"In case you forgot, I'm there on someone else's money. I get caught misbehaving and I get put in public school. Then I can say good-bye to my nursing program." Anni shuddered.

"There's nothing wrong with public school." I defended.

"I'm didn't mean that. I meant that no public school has a good pre-nursing course. I'd have to wait till college, which would be more money that I don't have." Anni explained.

That made perfect sense. Her dad had a good job before he went to prison, so Mrs. Michelson didn't have to work much. After he was sentenced, Mrs. Michelson had a hard time finding a job The state helped a bit, but not enough for Anni and her brother Jake to keep going to our school. Then someone gave them a grant or something so they could stay. Only rules were that they can't have any behavioral incidents and maintain a B average. That was easier rules than what Nakamura gave me.

"Not that I don't love arguing public verses privet school, but can we go get food? I'm starving!" Ko called from the fridge. "And it looks like your dad doesn't grocery shop anymore now that you're gone Jay. All I can find is cereal and milk."

"I'm not surprised. He would live off of that if he could. Can we go to Angie's? I've been dying for a quesadilla since I got off the train." I said.

"Then let's go!"Ko shouted, pulling me and Anni out the door.

"Wait! I have to call Bruce to tell him I made it." I remembered.

"I thought you said he didn't like you?" Anni asked.

"So did I. I guess he's warming up to me." I smiled.

* * *

"So tell me about Batman." Anni demanded later that night. Ko had to leave when school got out so her Sobo didn't suspect she was skipping and Dad hadn't come home yet. Me and her were sitting on the roof taking in the skyline. I had raided Dad's alcohol stash and we were drinking some of his cheaper scotch. Hey, I already told you I wasn't a good kid, and drinking was as rebellious as Anni ever got.

"There's not much to tell. He seemed pretty schway. I think he's our age. He's isn't the first Batman. That's all I know."

"That's it? You met a superhero! Why aren't you more excited?" Anni exclaimed.

"He just seemed like a normal guy. He just happens to wear a super suit and beat up criminals." I told her. She rolled her eyes. For someone so sweet, she could have such an attitude.

"I swear you're the only one not fascinated with superheroes. Do you even have a favorite?" She asked.

"No. I just don't see the point of randomly fighting crime all the time. You put one person in prison, three more criminals pop up on the street. I understand why Green Lantern is here, but all the others make no sense to me."

"You have no imagination Jay. They give us hope. For a better future. I mean the Justice League fights things no one else on earth could. And Batman never kills, so that means he must have hope that those criminals can change. Right?" Anni asked me with hope. I knew the conversation wasn't about superheroes anymore. She wanted me to reassure her that her Dad wasn't the evil man everyone said he was. She needed to believe that he was the man she remembered him as.

"Anni, when did you see him last?" I asked her.

"Last week. Jay, he's changed. Something happened. I've seen him every visiting hour since I was eight and we spend the whole time talking. This time it was barely 5 minutes. That place didn't change him. He was still my father, even after eight years in there. I know something or someone did something to him. That man wasn't my father." Anni cried. I hugged her.

"I don't know, Anni. Maybe he finally snapped. Eight years is a long time to be in prison. It would change anybody." I know those weren't the most comforting words, but I wasn't one to sugar coat things.

"I'm sorry. This is your special weekend and I'm ruining it by crying about my jail-bird dad." Anni apologized. She always did that. She would always listen to your problems and be there for you, but the minute she realized she was dumping her problems on you, she would stop talking. I hated that but I didn't like pressuring her to talk.

"No, don't be sorry. That's what best friends are for. I'm always here for you. No matter what. You could be stuck in Mexico and I'd come to get you." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I missed this. Hanging out with you, sitting up here. I also miss you in math. Ko explains things so fast, I've started asking Jonah Raymond."

"What?" I welcomed her obvious subject change. "That cute guy you've like forever?!"

"Yeah. And I have a date with him next week!" She said excitedly.

"Why didn't you tell me! When did he ask you?"

"Actually I asked him." I almost choked on my scotch.

"YOU? I don't believe it."

"Ko helped. She pretended to cancel plans with me right in front of him. So then I asked if he want to come instead. And he said yes!" She squealed.

"Wow. I leave for two months and you become bold. What is happening to the world?" I teased. She laughed.

"I have no clue. Come on. Let's go find some of your dad's old vids to make fun of." She stood up and headed back inside. I picked up our glasses and the scotch and followed. I was so happy to be home.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this is a week late. I had it all written then I reread it and decided I didn't like it. So I ended up rewriting this chapter 5 or 6 times.**

**Fun Fact: Anni started calling Dick "Dad" after her's was thrown in prison. Jamie was jealous at first but eventually liked the idea of sharing her dad with Anni. **


	6. Happy Birthday

Chapter 6: Happy Birthday

"Jamie, wake up." Someone nudged me with their foot. My reflexes took over and I grabbed the person's leg, pulling it out from under them. They landed on the ground with a thud and I was instantly on top of them before I was fully awake. Two seconds later I was the one pinned to the floor.

"Good to know you've been putting Bruce's gym to good use." Dad said. Always one to show off.

"Oops! Sorry Dad." I apologized, taking his offered hand.

"It's okay," He laughs. "Happy Birthday Little Bird!" Dad shouted giving me a hug.

"Why are you so loud?" Anni complained from her spot on the living room floor. She had already stolen the blankets I had been using, making herself look like a colorful giant slug.

"Anni, wake up." I nudged her with my foot. She groaned. "Hey! It's my birthday! If I'm not allowed to sleep anymore, neither are you" I pulled the blankets off of her. She scowled at me.

"Fine. But only if I can get some breakfast." She rubbed her eyes.

"It would be more like lunch now." Dad stated. I looked at the clock which read eleven forty-five

"But I want breakfast." Anni mumbled, still on the floor.

"You can. I'm taking you two to the diner." Dad announced. Anni shot up at that. I laughed.

"I haven't been there since you left Jay. I would kill for one of Carlo's waffles." She said, already headed to my room to get dressed.

"Well, that's one way to get her up," I joked.

After breakfast we wandered around, eventually ending up in Chinatown. I missed being able to just wander freely. Stupid Gotham criminals. Anni bought me an elephant charm with Chinese characters on it for my charm bracelet. We stopped at a fortune teller's shop just for fun. Dad was skeptical but indulged us. Not that we believed anything the fortune teller told us.

Anni eventually had to leave us to babysit Jake while their mom went to work. Dad and I wandered for a little bit longer before heading back home. We were back for maybe five minutes when Ko walked in

"Happy Birthday Jamie! Here's your present." Ko shoved a gift into my arms.

"Thanks Ko." I unwrapped it to reveal the newest Game Station. "Wow! Your dad got another raise?" I asked inspecting the box. Of course all the writing was in Japanese.

"Yup. So he and Mom can visit for a month this year! He sent me mine last month. Anni gets hers at Christmas." She said happily. Ko's parents were electronic engineers for gaming companies in Japan. They sent her to the US to live with her grandmother when we were in middle school to learn English better and get a western education. Her father grew up in New York then moved to Japan. I have no idea why her grandmother moved to the US. Ko isn't even sure.

"That's so schway! Thank you!" I gave her a hug.

"I wish I could stay, but Sobo found out that I skipped so now I'm grounded. I have about ten minutes to get back before she notices I'm gone. Happy Birthday! See you at Thanksgiving!" She hugged me and was gone.

"She has sneaking out down to a science." Dad commented. I nodded. "So, do you want to go for a ride?" He asked holding his helmet.

"You know the answer." I smiled.

"Well then get your helmet."

Riding on a motorcycle is so thrilling. There's nothing else like it. I got my rider's license right after my driver's. I was determined to own a bike one day. I did say I was a motorcycle girl.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said before we took off.

We rode for awhile. By the time he slowed down, we were well out of the city and it was almost dark. I smiled when I realized where he was taking us.

"Haven't been here in ages." I said, grabbing a blanket from one of the storage compartments on the bike.

"I know. On the beach or the grass?" he asked.

"Beach. So why here?"

"It seemed right. Did you have a good birthday?" He asked, sitting on the blanket.

"I did. Did you have a nice day off? I assume you finished a case yesterday otherwise you wouldn't be in such a good mood today." I said, looking out at the ocean. I remembered coming here as a kid, swimming, and playing here. It wasn't a very popular spot because the beach was somewhat rocky and it was farther away from the city. Which made it perfect and less crowded. Dad and I were the only ones out there.

"You'd be right Little Bird." He confirmed.

"Dad, I'm seventeen now. You can stop calling me Little Bird." I told him.

"And what should I call you? I never liked Jamie." He admits.

"Then why did you name me that?" I asked. Anything dealing with my birth or mother was an avoided topic. I hoped maybe he would indulge me for my birthday. He sighed.

"I didn't name you." He left it at that. No indulgence for me. We sat in silence and watched the sunset.

"Do you like Gotham?" He asked.

"I guess. I wish I had more freedom to wander around though." I gave him a look.

"I told you not to go out at _night_ alone. You can be by yourself all day in Gotham. Just try to avoid getting robbed by any more drug dealers." He teased.

"Ha ha. Gotham is nice in the daylight then." I said, lying down to star gaze. He did the same.

"What would you say to living there all the time?"

"What?" I sat up again.

"I'm getting older, Jamie. I can't be a detective forever. I've been there longer than I thought I'd be." He said, still looking at the stars.

"What would you do instead?" I asked.

"Open a gym in Gotham. Then you could live with me again if you wanted. If you still want to come back here at the end of the school year, I could set something up for you here."

"Is this all hypothetical or real?" I asked. Dad had a tendency to bring an idea to me only to tell me it was actually happening. Like when he told me I was going to live with Bruce.

"Slowly becoming a reality. I plan on retiring from the force at the end of your school year."

"And if you didn't open a gym in Gotham, what would you do?"

"I haven't really thought about it." He admits. Ah my father, ever the dreamer.

"I guess that would be schway if you came to live in Gotham. Then I wouldn't have to coach myself all the time."

"I told you to find a gym. But would you really be okay with this? Visiting wouldn't be a problem if that's what you're worried about." It was apparent this was going to happen no matter what I said.

"You should do it. I don't want you to be unhappy just so I get what I want. That isn't fair to you."

"But as your, father, I want you to be happy. I want to give you everything you want. It'll make sense when you have kids." He smiled.

"What?" I didn't find any of this amusing.

"I hope your kids are as troublesome as you are."

"Thanks for that." I rolled my eyes at him. He smiled that charming smile I watched so many women fall for growing up. That usually meant he was up to something.

"Okay, what are you up to?" I asked suspiciously. He suddenly picked me up and started running towards the water.

"Slag it Dad! NO! DON'T DO IT! AHHHH!" I screamed as he threw me in. "THAT IS _SO_ NOT THE WAY TO TREAT THE BIRTHDAY GIRL! PLUS ITS FREEZING!" I shouted at him.

"Its just a little water Little Bird. It can't be that cold. It was in the 80s today." He reasoned. I hated when he was right. I walked out of the water and he handed me a towel. I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked, confused. I grinned evilly at him.

"This!" I exclaimed before hugging him. I hadn't bothered to dry off yet so I was still soaking wet.

"Well played kid." He snatched the towel from me. I gave him a a cheesy grin. "By the way, I know you've noticed that I haven't given you a present yet. It's waiting at Bruce's for you. It should've arrived yesterday."

I had noticed. Dad always like to get me impressive birthday gifts. I wasn't going to say anything because I wasn't a spoiled rich kid, even if I did live with one of the richest people in the world.

The ride back was nice and calming, not to mention a good way to dry off. When we got home I noticed I had a missed call. I dialed my voicemail only to be surprised by the message.

"Hey Jay, it's Anni. I hope you had a good rest of your birthday. I have a favor to ask you..."

* * *

**Because I feel bad for not posting last week, here's another fluff chapter!  
**

**Fun Fact: Ko was originally going to be an orphan, but that seems to be the DC cliche so I gave her really distant parents which explains why she is so rebellious.**


	7. Visiting Hours

Chapter 7: Visiting hours

"Hello Ms. Michelson. I see you brought a friend." The prison guard greeted us the next afternoon.

"Hi, Henry. This is Jamie Grayson, my best friend." Anni introduced me. I waved.

"Are you related to Detective Richard Grayson by chance?" Henry asked me.

"He's my dad."

"I would keep my last name quiet around here if I were you. You dad is the reason a lot of the guys are in here." Henry warned.

"I'll remember that." I told him. I got that warning every time I came with Anni.

We proceeded to the visitor's room where Mr. Michelson was sitting at the far end of the room on the other side of the glass wall. He looked different. It was in his eyes, they seemed darker, almost soulless. This was not the man I remembered as a kid. Anni was right when she said something had happened to him. He didn't look this bad when I had been here a few months ago.

I sat next to Anni and she picked up the phone. Her father reluctantly did the same.

"Hi Daddy." Anni greeted timidly. I had been here with Anni before, and she never sounded so scared.

"I thought I told you not to come back." He gruffly told her. He didn't even sound like I remembered. Anni looked hurt.

"I know, but I thought you might have changed your mind this week." Anni said quietly.

"If I had changed my mind, I woulda told ya. Now get out of here and don't come back." He shouted. I grabbed the phone from Anni.

"Listen you piece of shit," I growled. "Your daughter is the only person in the world who gives a damn about what happens to you, so I would show her a bit more decency than you seem to have for the rest of humanity." I said threateningly. That must have done something, because I saw his eyes go wide with fear for a moment and the darkness left.

"I'm so sorry Anni!" He looked and sounded like himself now. "I don't know what came over me. How are you sweetie?" He asked her. Her smile could've warmed even Bruce's heart.

They chatted for about ten minutes. I watched him closely the whole time. His eyes grew dark again. And that's when he told Anni to get lost and stop coming to see him. The guards finally had forcefully remove him. We sat there and watch him be escorted out.

"Do you see what I mean?" Anni asked once we got into her car.

"I believed you, but yeah I see it."

"What are they doing to him? They must be mistreating him or something! Could you get your Dad to investigate?" She looked desperate. I didn't have the heart to tell her what I thought. Which was that he father was starting to have a hard time staying the man she remembered him as during their visits. Dad told me that weaklings don't last long in prison. I believed Mr. Michelson had to become a hardened man to survive as long as he had. And now the line between who he was with Anni and he he had become in prison was fading, making it hard to pretend he was still good.

"The state already has surprise inspections to avoid prisoner mistreatment. I think he's changed. I'm sorry Anni."

She sighed "I thought as much. I used to believe that there was good in everyone. But now I don't think that's true. No one at school talks to me at school besides Ko and Jonah. I'm just the scholarship kid with bad blood because of my dad. I get called all sorts of names. No one is afraid to say things now that you're gone. Ko isn't nearly as confrontational as she pretends, and I'm just too damn timid to fight. I hate that you got expelled because of me. I'm sorry for that. Its not fair!" She punched the steering wheel, which gave a short beep. She rested her head against it. I started to rub her back to help calm her down. I didn't dare say anything, because she might clam up like she always did.

After a few minutes, she picked her head up and took a deep breath. She looked over to me.

"You're a good friend Jay. Don't ever change who you are." Her voice was hoarse. I knew she was trying not to cry until she was by herself. Anni held all her emotions in, while I never seemed to have control.

"Do you want me to drive?" I asked. She looked ready to fall apart any second.

"No. I'm fine. What time does your train leave?" She asked, sounding more like herself.

"Not for another six hours. Do you want to come over until I leave?" I asked. Her mom never approved of her going to see her dad, and that often lead to fights between them.

"Yeah. I would. Do you think your dad would mind if I stayed in your room tonight?"

"You're his unofficial second daughter. He won't care. Besides, its not like I'm using it." I told her. She gave a slight smile.

We rode most of the hour drive back in silence.

When we got back to the apartment, Dad had left a not saying he was called to the station for a few minutes, which meant he'd actually be gone for a few hours. We decided to watch more of Dad's old vids and order a pizza.

"Um, should we start heading to the train station?" Anni asked an hour before my train was supposed to leave. Dad still wasn't back yet. Something big must have happened.

"We got time, but we should leave now if I want to see Dad before I leave."

I shoved my stuff into my bag, did one last check to make sure I hadn't forgotten any homework (it's happened) and we were out the door.

When we arrived at the police station, it was in complete chaos. People were rushing around everywhere. We managed to slip past the chaos and got to Dad's office. He was speaking angrily to someone on the phone when we stepped in. He hung up, and looked to see who had come in. When he realized it was us, he looked at the clock.

"I'm sorry Jamie. I not sure if I can come with you to the train station. We've got a prison break and we're trying to get a count on how many have escaped." He explained. Anni and me shared a look.

"What prison?" Anni asked. We were both wondering if her dad was a possible escapee.

"The State prison. They caught most of them before they left the prison grounds, but some have gotten away. I'm sorry, Anni, I don't know about your father." Dad answered her unasked question.

"That's okay. I'm not sure I care anymore." Anni replied. Dad gave me a questioning look.

"_Long story," _I mouthed. He nodded, knowing I would tell him later. I glanced at the clock.

"Are you sure you can't slip away for like a half hour?" I questioned. I really didn't like the idea of leaving Anni to walk anywhere by herself while she was an emotional time bomb. The day was going catch up to her eventually and someone might take advantage of that. I gave him a pleading look and slightly nodded towards Anni. He got why I really wanted him to come and sighed.

"I guess I can manage a half hour. Come on ladies." He said opening the door for us.

* * *

"Bye Jay. Thanks for everything. I'm gonna miss you." Anni said, giving me a hug. She was trying so hard to be cheerful, but I could tell it was forced.

"Anytime. If you even need to talk, just call. And it'll be Thanksgiving soon. I'll seen you then." I hugged her again.

"Well Little Bird, sorry I didn't spend more time with you this weekend. But I promise no interruptions the next time ." He gave me a hug.

"It's fine Dad. I understand. You made this weekend special anyways." I smiled at him.

"Call me when you get your present. I want to know what you think."

"I will. And you should go grocery shopping. Take-out and cereal are not good meals" I poked his arm.

"Alright _Mom_. Good bye Little Bird." He gave me one last hug and kissed my forehead. I hugged Anni again and got on the train. I waved to them until the train pulled away from the platform. I settled in for the ride back to Gotham.

"Breaking news! The director of New York State prison just had released this statement" The news caster on the train's TV announced about half way through the ride. They changed to a scene of a press conference where the prison's director was speaking.

"We had a lapse in security this afternoon which lead to 56 inmates leaving their cells. All but two have been returned. Arron Johnson and Eric Michelson managed to evade capture. We have alerted the NYCPD. These men are to be considered dangerous." They cut to the pictures of the two. The one of Mr. Michelson must have been recent because he had that same dark look to him that he did when I saw him earlier. The other guy didn't look too nice either.

"Director Perez advises the public to call local authorities if you spot one of the convicts. The police department is on high alert. " The news caster stated. I stopped paying attention after that. I pulled out my phone and called Anni.

"Jamie?" She answered. I knew things were bad. She never called me Jamie.

"Anni, I just heard. I'm so sorry. Did you make it home? Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Your dad walked me back to your place. He got a call while we were walking and he told me. He said he would feel better if I stayed here for a day or two." She explained.

"That makes sense. How do you feel about all this?" I asked.

"I wish I could say I'm surprised that he got away, but I'm not. He's a very smart man. He's avoided the police before, he can do it again." Anni sounded so hopeless.

"But hey, my Dad will probably work on the case and he's the best detective in New York." I tried to reassure her.

"Yeah, but my dad is just as good at hiding. Listen Jamie, I don't really feel like talking right now. I'll call you later. Have a nice trip. Bye." And she hung up before I could respond.

I spent the rest of the ride thinking of anything I could do to help. I didn't come up with much. By the time the train pulled into Gotham station, I was beyond frustrated with the fact that I couldn't do anything. It didn't help that it was midnight and I had had a very long day.

I looked around the parking garage in disdain for the car Bruce said he would leave for me. I don't think he fully understood my hatred for driving cars. Especially super expensive cars like his. I thankfully managed to make it back to the manor without incident.

Even though I was exhausted, I was even more hungry. It had been hours since I last ate, since I didn't bother to eat the train food. I set my stuff in my room and headed to the kitchen. I stopped when I saw the fridge door opened. Bruce didn't strike me as a midnight snack person.

"Bruce?" I asked, just in case I was wrong. The person went still. Okay, so definitely not Bruce.

The person lifted their head up so I could see. I let out a gasp.

"Batman?!" I asked in complete shock.

* * *

** I could not wait for you to read this chapter! So now the plot really takes off. **

**Fun Fact: Jamie is really protective of her friends. Especially Anni, because Jamie views Anni as the sister she never had.  
**


	8. Trust and Secrets

**Chapter 8: Trust and Secrets**

I'm pretty sure Batman was just as surprised to see me as I was to see him.

"Jamie! I didn't know you were back!" He stammered. Wait a minute. I knew that guilty tone! I heard it at least once a week from Terry giving an excuse to Dana as to why he bailed on her. Oh. My. God!

"You have got to be kidding me." I face-palmed. I could not believe it took me this long to figure it out. And here I had bragged to Terry that I would figure it out. Some detective I was. I walked over to him and punched his arm.

"Ow! What was that for Grayson?" He exclaimed, rubbing his arm. Yep. That was definitely Terry. No one else called me Grayson.

"For not telling me about this, McGinnis!" I hit him again.

"Ow! Again?" He pulled off his cowl to reveal a very annoyed Terry. "Its not like I really had a choice. Bruce told me I wasn't allowed to tell you."

"Why? I think I would have a right to know about this!" I gestured to the symbol on his chest.

"Because your father didn't want you to know." Bruce said from behind me. We both jumped in surprise at his sudden appearance.

"And once again, why?" I turned to him with a sigh.

"You'll have to ask him." Bruce stated simply. Just once I'd to have an actual conversation with him that had more than vague one sentence answers.

"You know what," I said, "I've had a ridiculous day even without this whole thing. I'm going to bed. I'll deal with this," I gestured to Terry again, "tomorrow. Goodnight." I left the kitchen before either could respond. And I didn't even get any food. Damn it.

Even though I was exhausted, my mind was reeling over the fact that Terry McGinnis was _Batman._ Now that I knew, so many things started to add up. The reason Batman had seemed so familiar to me. Terry's weird devotion to "helping" Bruce, his constant excuses to Dana about missing things, and him always falling asleep in Family Studies and Chemistry. It must be hard to lead a double life.

This whole thing also explained a lot about Bruce. His reclusive behavior, why he was so in shape in his seventies, and his very stern demeanor. It was obvious he was the original Batman. How Terry managed to become Batman was still a mystery though. Along with why wouldn't Dad want me to know about this? That bothered me more than anything else. Possibly the coolest thing about my family and he didn't want me to know about it? Why? I fell asleep with even more questions than answers.

* * *

My alarm went off way too early for my liking the next morning. I went through my usual routine, half asleep as always. I made my way to the kitchen, gave Bruce a halfhearted "Good morning" and started making breakfast. Wait. Bruce? Where was Terry? He was usually the one waiting for me so we could go to school. Why did everyone seem to want to surprise me in the kitchen lately?

My groggy mind went through possible reasons for Bruce to be here. I almost never saw him in the morning unless he had a meeting at Wayne-Powers. I was pretty sure I hadn't hurt the car I drove from the train station and I made sure the garage was closed. Then I had put my stuff away, went to the kitchen to get... Oh yeah. I can't believe I forgot about that!

"Look, if you're worried about me telling anyone, I promise you can trust me. I wouldn't do that to you and Terry." I started, fully awake now.

"I know. I'm not worried about you. I'm here to give you your present." He said. I had forgotten about my birthday present. My birthday felt like weeks ago. He stated walking out of the kitchen and I followed.

He stopped at the garage door. Now I was intrigued.

"This is from your father." he said.

He opened the door and ushered me through. At first I thought in horror that Dad had gotten me a car. Then I saw it and I couldn't help but give a squeal of happiness. Before me stood my very own motorcycle. A Ninja H4 to be exact, one of the fastest bikes in the country. I walked up and admired it. It was absolutely gorgeous. The entire body was a deep royal purple, my favorite color. On the gas tank where the Ninja emblem would normally be, my name was stenciled in silver. Two helmets matching the bike color sat on the seat.

"That can't be mine!" I looked at Bruce in disbelief. There was no way Dad actually bought that for me.

"Well it isn't for me." Bruce joked. That is something I'd never get used to. "I suggest you hurry if you want to get to school on time." He warned.

"Good point." I said. Bruce handed me the starter card. "See ya Bruce!" I said with a smile and then I was gone. I may have broken a few few speed laws, but the risk was _so _worth it. I couldn't but smile at all the looks I got when I pulled into the school parking lot. I headed inside with a huge grin on my face.

"You look happy for a morning." Max commented as I walked into AP Statistics. I smiled at her.

"I just got my birthday present. My dad really out did himself." I told her.

"How so?"

"I'll take you for a ride at lunch." She gave me a questioning look, fully aware that I hated driving. I just smiled.

The thrill of my new toy didn't distract me long. My mind wandered back to Terry being Batman. It still bothered me that Dad didn't tell me. Why wouldn't he tell me? I was more than trustworthy. Now I wondered what else he had been hiding from me. He had to have some kind of involvement in this all, probably as a Robin. I understood if he didn't want to remember his time with Bruce, but I had a right to know about my own family's past. It wasn't like I was going to start running around with Batman because I knew. I had zero desire to be a superhero. When I thought about it, I wasn't mad that Bruce and Terry hid it from me. I was hurt and angry my own father didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth. If he was going to hide the truth from me, I was going to hide that I knew from him.

As I went through the rest of my morning classes, I noticed Terry gave me a nervous glance once in awhile. I wished he'd realize that I wasn't a twip who would reveal his biggest secret. I finally stopped him in the hall before lunch.

"Listen McGinnis, your secret is safe with me. If I told, I would be in much trouble as you, considering I live at your base of operations. I thought we were good enough friends for you not to question if I'd tell. So please stop looking so worried." I told him.

"I do trust you." He said. "But if you figured it out, how much longer until someone else puts it together? I don't want anyone innocent getting hurt because of Batman. That's why no one knew besides Bruce. The risk is too high." Terry explained.

"The only reason I found out is because you were dumb enough to keep your suit on in the house and not disguise your voice around me. I only know because of my knowledge of Bruce's stubborn independence and your cockiness. No one else is going to question you helping Bruce because no else knows him. So stop being dramatic and quit worrying," I told him. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to show off my present." I walked away towards the parking lot.

He followed me outside. I could see Max and Dana on the front steps waiting for me. I continued to my bike and they followed. Terry stopped in his tracks when he saw it. I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's what you got?" He asked in disbelief. I nodded. "I'm jealous." was all he said.

"Here." I handed Max a helmet. "We'd love to stay and chat but I promised Max I'd treat her to lunch." I said through my helmet. I started the bike and took off leaving Dana with a jealous Terry. Max clung to me the faster we went. I didn't bother to slow down. We got to the restaurant in record time. God, I loved this bike.

We got our food and claimed a table outside. For fall, it was unusually warm.

"So I'm guessing there's another reason you wanted to go out for lunch." Max started.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"You've been scowling at nothing all morning. Something is obviously wrong" She stated.

"Have you ever found out a secret about someone and it changed your whole view of them?" I asked.

"No. Is that what happened at home this weekend?" She asked with concern. Max was an amazing friend. She and Anni would get along so well.

"I guess you could say that. I thought this person trusted me but now I'm not sure what else they could be hiding from me."

"Does this person know that?"

"No. They don't even know I know the secret." I sighed. This would be easier if she knew.

"You should probably tell them that you know." She suggested.

"The thing is, it isn't directly their secret. They're just the reason the other person couldn't tell me."

"Okay. Can I ask who this was?"

"No." I said bluntly. She looked a little surprised. "I mean, I want to tell you, but it's not my secret to tell. Plus I'd get in more trouble than I already am." I elaborated. A slight uncomfortable silence fell around us.

"So anything interesting happen to you this weekend?" I asked, breaking the tension.

"Not really. My mom and sister argued over dinner, then my dad showed up wanting to "talk" to Mom, which ended in another argument. I would've taken the Golem attacking the dance over being at home." She sighed.

"A golem attacked the dance?" I asked. This was news to me.

"You really are out of it. That's all anyone has been talking about today. Dana told me about it Saturday night. Apparently Batman showed up and fought it. Then they discovered Willy Watt was controlling it so now he's in juvie." Max told me. That explained why to the pier was closed.

"We should head back if we don't want to be late for English." Max suggested. We paid for our food and made it back to class just in time. The rest of the afternoon went relatively fast and I was relieved to leave. I walked in the door and was greeted by the sight of Bruce and Ace waiting for me.

Twice in one day? Normally I didn't see the man until dinner.

"Hello." I greeted hesitantly. Ace wagged his tail. At least he was happy to see me. Bruce didn't look as pleased.

"Now that you've had some time to think, we need to talk." He said, skipping the pleasantries.

"I suppose we do. But about what exactly? I've pieced together enough to answer the most obvious questions. I know you used to be Batman, the legendary Bat-cave is somewhere around here, and my uncles and Dad were all probably Robin at one point."

"Yes. But there is much more to it than that. Follow me, its time you knew the family secret."

* * *

**Next up: Jamie gets a better understanding of Bruce.**

**Story time: The reason this is late is because my laptop charger broke and then my laptop died. And since my laptop is the only place this story is stored, I had to wait until my new charger came to post this. **

**Fun fact: Bruce was more than willing to tell Jamie about Batman when she first came to live with him, but Dick asked Bruce not to tell her, and wouldn't say why he didn't want her to know.**


	9. Batcave

**Chapter 9: Batcave**

"Let me get this straight. You were Batman for over 30 years, had four Robins, one who I've never heard of, three Batgirls, and no one bothered to tell me their involvement for seventeen years?" I summarized, frustrated. We were in the fabled Batcave. He was sitting at a massive computer, while I just took in everything. And there was a lot to take in. How did he get a robotic dinosaur in here? What was the giant penny from? Why did he a have a creepy looking puppet in a display case? Why was that one Robin costume away from everything else and why was it so tattered? And the biggest question on my mind: Who was Jason Todd, and why did Bruce get this pained look when his name was brought up? Just being in the cave made my head spin with questions.

"Dick asked that no one tell you. But since you figured it out, it doesn't matter anymore." He said calmly.

"Why tell me any of this? Yes I know about Terry, and I guessed about the rest of the family's involvement, but there isn't a reason to show me all this," I spread my arms out gesturing to the cave. "I mean, it's nice to know what is going on, but I don't have any desire to be a hero. I'm just hoping to survive the school year and go back to New York. What does anyone gain from me knowing?" I asked.

"I saw those bolas you made. And I know Dick trained you in self defense and basic detective skills. Terry is no where near your skill level and I'm getting older. You would be a benefit." Bruce said. He was admitting they could use my help. I never thought I'd ever hear Bruce ask me for help ever. It isn't exactly a common occurrence.

"What if I say no? If I just pretend none of this exists and continue living how I am now?" I asked. I already made up my mind that I would help, if only to get a chance to see the tech inside the Bat-suit, but I wanted to know his answer. He gave me a calculating look. I always felt exposed when he did that.

"I won't force you, just like I didn't force the others. But I wouldn't have offered if I knew you would say no." He said. For someone who barely talked to me, he really did know me. Must be a Batman thing.

"I'll help, but only if you answer me why this all started." I told him.

He pulled up a old news article on the computer. I skimmed through it, reading about the murder of Thomas and Martha Wayne. How terrible it was that their young son was witness to it. And now he was left all alone as sole heir to their massive company. It was tragic that Gotham had lost two of its best citizens to a random mugger. Over all the article felt detached and uncaring about the whole situation.

"Did the police ever catch the murderer?" I asked him. He shook his head, a dark look on his face.

"Okay. Did Batman _take care_ of him?" I questioned. I knew Batman didn't kill, but revenge can make the strongest people break their morals. I'm not sure I would refrain from killing if faced with my family's murderer.

"No." He said. Another vague answer. My favorite. "I could've. I had the chance to. But I realized that it wouldn't make me any better than him. He died anyways when a building collapsed on him."

"Then why did you continue? If catching him was the end goal and you didn't do that, what was the point?" I was confused. I'm a goal oriented person. I set a goal, fulfill it and move on the next thing. That's why I had such a hard time understanding the point of superheroes. It must be an extremely unsatisfying job.

"It wasn't the end goal. Batman was created to help save the city. Gotham was sick. Still is. The criminals needed to be afraid of something. The police were just as corrupt as the criminals."

"So you took matters into your own hands. But why not try to help in a more conventional way? Donate money like normal rich people? Vigilantes haven't exactly been encouraged here."

"I did what needed to be done. And now Terry is continuing it for his own reasons." Bruce stated.

"What am I continuing?" Terry asked, walking into the cave. I glanced at my phone for the time. It was already six. I had been in here for 2 hours. It hadn't felt that long.

"Apparently the family tradition." I told him.

"Has he given you the tour? I haven't gotten that yet." Terry side glances at Bruce, who ignores him.

"Nope. This is all I've seen." I told him.

"McGinnis, stop talking and suit up." Bruce orders from the computer.

"Is he always like that?" I asked Terry.

"Usually. Sometimes he uses my first name," Terry said sarcastically. He walked off to change.

"So what am I supposed to do?" I turned back to Bruce.

"Familiarize yourself with the suit's circuits. The schematics are on that computer." Bruce instructed, pointing to a computer to the side of the main one. It was surrounded by beakers and chemicals, making me think it was normally used for substance analysis. I sat down and went to work. Terry walked out now as Batman.

"We have a secretary now?" He teased. I frowned at him.

"Watch it McGinnis. I would a better Batman than you." I warned turning towards him.

"There's a reason _I'm_ Batman. I know what I'm doing." Terry countered. I rolled my eyes.

"I can guarantee that I have a better skill set than you do for detective work. Not to mention my gymnastics and self defense. I could probably take you out in a fight." I bragged.

"I doubt you could. I've fought on the streets. Plus I wouldn't fight an innocent girl," Terry argued.

"Sexist much? Or you just scared I'll win?" I taunted.

"I know I could beat you." Terry said cockily.

"Without your fancy Bat-suit? I know it enhances your strength." I gestured to the schematics on the computer behind me.

"I definitely can, Grayson."

"Don't count on it McGinnis."

"McGinnis, stop arguing and get to patrol." Bruce ordered. Terry made his way to protect Gotham from who knows what.

The cave became quiet once Terry left. I tuned out Bruce and Terry's conversation over the coms, studying page after page of information on the Bat-suit. And I have to say that it was a technological marvel even for something created 20 plus years ago. The suit's tech was more advanced than anything I had seen or read about. The more I read, the more I wanted Terry to hurry up and return so I could look at the actual suit over just reading it's specs.

My phone rang, starling me out of my reading. I looked at the time, surprised that it was around the normal time Anni called. I answered without looking, fully expecting Anni.

"Hola chica!" I greeted. I kept my voice low so I wouldn't bother Bruce.

"Hola to you too, but I'm most definitely a _chico, _Little Bird." My mood instantly fell. Dad was the last person I wanted to talk to.

"You're calling early." I forced myself to keep the annoyance out of my voice. I was literally sitting in the biggest secret he had kept from me. The urge to start yelling was strong but I managed to keep my temper in check for once.

"Well I have a free minute now, so I thought I'd take the chance to call, see how you liked your present." He reminded me. I had completely forgotten about that amid my anger towards him.

"I love it! Its an amazing ride! I took my friend Max for a ride today. She said the thing was terrifying and she'd love to ride again." I gave a genuine laugh. I might be mad at him, but he did do good with the bike.

"Great. Just don't go breaking any laws or you loose it. So what are you up to?" He asked. I glanced around the cave. I debated telling him that I knew. But I was still angry he didn't tell me. It was clear he didn't plan on telling either. He had decided what I should and shouldn't know about my heritage. I was mad he thought I didn't deserve to know.

"Oh, you know, homework. You?" I lied.

"Working, which I need to get back to. I'll talk to you later. Love you Little Bird"

"Bye." I replied shortly and hung up.

I returned to studying, going beyond the Bat-suit files and looking into all the gadgets Batman used. And once again I was blown away by how advanced it all was. All this just made me more acutely aware of how little I knew Bruce. The man was a genius. He invented tech decades ahead of its time,

managed to keep a secret identity from the public for over 30 years, and gained a reputation as the world's greatest detective. Not to mention everything he had built up and achieved as just Bruce Wayne. We had more in common than I first thought.

"I went through the suit and gadget files. Now what?" I asked Bruce around ten o'clock. I really wanted to research the mysterious Jason Todd, but I figured I'd help where Bruce wanted first.

"Get some sleep. This is a lot to take in for one day." He didn't even look at me. I didn't like that idea, but I wasn't going to push it. All my questions for him would have to wait.

* * *

"Wake up," I kicked Terry's leg to stop him from face planting into his food. He jolted awake. We were sitting at our usual lunch table waiting for Dana and Max. Terry had been falling asleep all morning, with one of us constantly waking him up.

"Sorry." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"What time did you come back last night?"

"Two, I think. It was a long patrol." He shrugged. The poor kid looked ready fall asleep again.

"And what time did you actually get to sleep?"

"Six?" He guessed.

"What were you doing?" I asked.

"Some research and homework." He said. "It took longer than normal because I got hit in the head while stopping some Jokerz and I had a headach."

"Maybe Batman could use some help," I commented. His eyes widened in surprise.

"I don't think your dad would let you. Wasn't he the reason you didn't know?" Terry asked.

"That isn't what I meant McGinnis. I have no desire to run around Gotham dressed as a bat. I was thinking about maybe building some patrol bots to take care of minor crimes twips like Jokerz commit so you and Bruce could focus on the bigger stuff." I explained.

"Bigger stuff? What are you two talking about?" Dana asked as her, Max, and Chelsea Cunningham sat at the table. Terry looked like Dana's question hadn't fully processed in his mind yet. He really needed sleep. To be honest I was surprised he talked to me as long as he did without crashing.

"I was just offering to help pick up some of Terry's work so he can focus more on bigger things Bruce wants him to deal with." I said. It wasn't exactly a lie.

"You would think that someone who lived alone for so long wouldn't need to be so dependent. Its kinda weird. No offense Jamie." Max said.

"None taken. But until about five years ago, Bruce had the family butler live with him. Although my Dad said Alfred was more like family than an employee. He was the only person I ever knew who could win an argument with Bruce. And he made the best cookies. Alfred was more like a grandfather to me than Bruce." I told them. A thump interrupted our conversation. We turned to see Terry had fallen asleep and his head had fallen into his lunch. He didn't even wake up as he napped in his lunch.

"Poor Terry. Your Grandpa must really be working him hard." Chelsea commented. Dana gently shook him to no avail.

"Terry!" She shook him harder. He jumped up in surprise. Max and I couldn't help but laugh at the mashed potatoes stuck to his face. Chelsea handed him some napkins.

"Thanks. I think I'll take you up on you offer Jamie. Can you talk to Bruce?" He asked me.

"I already planned on it Sleepy." I smiled.

* * *

When I got home, I went straight for the cave, figuring that was where Bruce would be. I was right. He was sitting at the computer, video chatting with Uncle Damian. I approached quietly, not wanting to interrupt.

"You have a visitor Father." Uncle Damian said stiffly when he saw me. I remembered that I wasn't supposed to know about this and Uncle Damian probably thought I had just stumbled into the cave. Bruce glanced at me.

"This is Jamie, Damian. You know that." Bruce said.

"Yes, I recognize Grayson's child. What is she doing in the cave?" He asked.

"Hello to you too Uncle Damian." I muttered. He made a face at being called Uncle. He hated it when the twins or me called him "Uncle" so I used it as much as possible. Uncle Damian was my least favorite. He had an air of superiority about him that made me feel incompetent around him. I preferred Uncle Tim and Aunt Steph.

"Anyway, I suggest you keep an eye on MedCorp for suspicious activity. They haven't done enough for me to pursue this further." Damian continued, ignoring me.

"I'll keep an eye out and send Terry to investigate if needed." Bruce responded.

"Good. Goodbye Father. Grayson." Damian nodded to me and then ended the call. Bruce turned to me.

"I assume you came down here for a reason." He said.

"A few reasons actually." I started. He didn't say anything so I continued. " Firstly, I have an idea for some patrol bots to help Terry so he doesn't have to worry about every little dreg that decides to rob someone."

"And the other reason?"

"I want you to tell me who Jason Todd is and why haven't I heard of him before yesterday?" I said. Sure I had other questions, but this was the most pressing. Bruce gave me his uncomfortable calculating look for a minute.

"Fine. You will create schematics and blueprints for the bots. After I approve those, you have to build at least two working prototypes before I allow them out of the cave. Batman works with the best equipment and it will stay that way." He said. I nodded in response.

"And Jason Todd?" I pried. I really wanted to know. He closed his eyes and that pained expression crossed his face again. He gave a deep sigh, then looked me directly in the eyes.

"It wasn't long after Dick became Nightwing. I had returned to the Bat-mobile after a patrol to find a kid removing the tires..."

* * *

"When was the last time you saw him?" I asked when Bruce had finished.

"Seventeen years ago. I've kept tabs on him. He was in Gotham five years ago but hasn't been back since." Bruce stated.

I sat there going over the sad story of Jason Todd. His life seemed tragic from start to finish. It was weird, but in a way I related to him. My anger was something I had always struggled with. And from what Bruce told me about the Red Hood, I can't say I disagree with Todd's methods for criminals. It was strange, but I felt like I would have gotten along with Jason.

We had sat in silence for a bit, each lost in thought.

"Well, I guess I should start those bot plans if I don't want Terry falling asleep in class anymore," I got up and went to the second computer to get started.

* * *

**I could give you a million reasons why this is very late, but no one has that kind of time. **

**So now Jamie is an honorary Bat! Yay for her!**

**Fun Fact: Jamie hates puppets, and thats why she was creeped out by the Scarface puppet in the display case  
**


	10. Troubled Kids Club

**Chapter 10: Troubled Kids Club**

"Good morning Jamie," Dr. Billings greeted me.

"Morning," I replied, plopping into a chair.

"Anything you wish to discuss today?" He asked.

"Not really." I gave my usual reply pulling out a notebook to doodle in. It was November and Nakamura was still forcing me to go to these stupid counseling sessions. It had been three months and I hadn't gotten into any fights or suspended. That was a record for me. I think being around Bruce and Terry in the cave gave me more patience.

"Are you sure? I know moving can be hard and take a long time to adjust to. You told me when we first started that you felt your new home was terrifying and you felt uncomfortable there. Do you still feel the same way?"

"I'm fine now. Just needed to get used to living in such a big place." I gave him exactly what he wanted to hear. I've learned that withholding from him only makes this drag on and makes him think we should extend the meeting. The sooner he believed I was making "progress" the sooner I could leave.

"And what about your grandfather? Do you talk to him more like I suggested?" He asked. I smirked.

"Yes." I told him. Me and Bruce got along surprisingly well. He was really good with electronics and robotics because he had created most of Batman's devices himself, along with the coding for the Bat computer. He was a secret technical genius. Bruce was more than willing to help me with the plans for the patrol bots which I was grateful for. I had been working on those since September and I was still working on the blueprints. I was surprised he hadn't just taken it over himself but he left me be and gave me advice when asked. I think he saw me as redemption for whatever happened between him and Dad. At least I felt like I had an actual grandparent now.

"What is that like?" He pressed. I really hated psychologists.

"Its nice. I've learned a lot about him." I really couldn't elaborate on what me and Bruce talked about since most of it was related to Batman. I was still working on learning the family history.

"What is your favorite part?" That question seemed kind of odd but I answered it anyway.

"I guess just learning about things. He tells me stories about the manor." I left out that it took a lot of questions from me for Bruce to tell me anything about the art and heirlooms in the manor.

"Okay. What about your dad? Have you talked to him lately?"

"He called last night. Said he had some news to tell me over Thanksgiving. So I have that to look forward to." I said, absentmindedly doodling a robotics sketch.

"What do you think it could be?" He pried.

"I don't know. He's pretty spontaneous. It could be anything." I lied. I had a very good idea of what it was. I was pretty sure Dad was retiring from the force and moving back to Gotham. He seemed serious about it when I was home for my birthday. He was probably waiting to finish the prison break case before officially announcing his retirement. And yes the two escapees were still on the loose.

"And your friend in New York, Anni? Have you spoke to her recently?"

"Not since Friday. She's been busy lately." Another lie. Anni had taken her dad's escape really hard. I don't think anyone realized how close she really was with him. Ko told me she's become more introverted and only talks to Jonah and Ko at school. It doesn't help that kids at school still pick on her. Ko thinks with me gone and the drama at school and with her dad, Anni doesn't really want to face reality anymore. Anni only calls me about once a week now and keeps our conversations short. I felt bad because I can't do anything from Gotham. I could only hope my visit over Thanksgiving would help.

"Jamie?" Billings snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry. What?" I asked.

"The bell rang. You can head to second period unless you want to talk more?"

"No, I'm good. See you after Thanksgiving. " I grabbed my bag and headed to family studies.

* * *

"Do you have the notes from yesterday?" Dana asked me when I sat down.

"Yeah. Give me a sec." I pulled out my laptop. I opened it to see one of the failed plans for the patrol bots. "Slag it." I exclaimed.

"Whats wrong?" Dana asked.

"I forgot something in Billings office." I pulled up the notes and handed her my laptop. "I'll be right back." I told her then made my way back towards Billing office for my notebook. I was halfway there when the bell rang, meaning I was late. Oh well. I approached the office to see Terry peering in.

"What are you doing?" I whispered. He jumped and then indicated for me to be quiet. I looked in to see Commissioner Gordon talking to Dr. Billings.

"I wanted your opinion first." The Commissioner was saying.

"To be frank, this is Chelsea's pattern. She commits these destructive acts for attention, then claims they weren't her fault. Unfortunately, by humoring her stories, her father encourages her behavior." Billings said. I frowned. Chelsea didn't seem like one to make up stories for attention.

"In other words, she made the whole thing up." The Commissioner said, standing.

"That would be my opinion. I'm sorry you wasted your time." Billings said shaking her hand. The Commissioner started towards the door. I dragged Terry away from the door and part way down the hall so we wouldn't get caught.

"What was that about?" I asked once the Commissioner was gone.

"Chelsea threw one of her dad's fancy art pieces in the river last night and said she doesn't remember any of. The last thing she remembers is a guy with an eyeball looking thing." Terry explained.

"Weird. Well we should probably get to class, since we're already late." I suggested. It wasn't until I got home that night that I remembered my notebook again.

* * *

"I don't buy it. I mean Chelsea's flakey, but she's not stupid. She's not gonna make up some goofy guy with a magic eyeball. It's too crazy not to be true." Terry was telling Bruce about what we saw today. We were in the study, me doing some reading on a couch, Bruce looking for a book, and Terry just standing around.

"Leave it alone. She's just a troubled kid lashing out at daddy. Nothing for you to get involved with." Bruce told him.

"Guess you're the expert on troubled kids. You collect them, right?" Not a wise choice of words on Terry's part. Bruce gave him a stern look. I let out a chuckle, earning my own stern look.

"Go get ready for patrol." Bruce instructed. Terry looked like he wanted to say more, but went without a word.

* * *

The first half of the night was pretty calm for Gotham and Batman. For me it was just frustrating. The patrol bots were starting to be more trouble than they were worth. Terry should just learn to manage his time better. To help me think, I would often walk around the cave. This usually helped me with whatever I was stuck on, but tonight, inspiration seemed to be avoiding me. It didn't help that what Terry had said about troubled kids was bothering me. I stopped in front of the memorial case for Jason Todd. Did Bruce have a reason for taking in kids? Each one of them had issues and used their connection through Batman to give out their own brand of justice instead of facing their issues. That was apparent just by looking at the relationship between Bruce and my dad.

"Are we really all troubled?" I asked, more to the memorial than to Bruce.

"Yes." I wasn't expecting a reply, let alone one so brutally honest. I turned towards Bruce.

"And what? You thought you could fix us? The mighty Batman to the rescue?" I asked sourly. I know Bruce didn't have to take anyone in and I was being rude, but I was tired of trying to figure him out. It had been three months and I still knew very little about him personally. My life had changed so drastically since I had come to Gotham and I just wanted some sense of familiarity. Don't ask why I thought Bruce would be that for me because I still haven't figured that one out.

"No. You've all saved me." He approached the case and stared at the suit."Each one of them saved me more than I ever helped them. Even you and Terry." He said, not once looking at me. I was perplexed as to why he decided to share so suddenly.

"How have I? I haven't been here that long and don't do anything. Not much time to make a difference to anything." I pointed out. He gave me a long unreadable stare.

"You've never needed saving. You're redemption for this family. Especially for Dick and myself." Bruce explained. I looked at him, really looked at him. I could see the years of pain in his eyes from watching as each child he had taken in drifted away from their association with him, altogether ignoring him. But I also saw something else. Hope.

"Can you tell me something?" I asked hesitantly. "What happened between you two?" The look he got when Jason was mentioned flashed across his face. Apparently that look was for Dad too.

"Dick didn't agree with how Batman operated. So he quit and left Gotham, became his own hero." He stated. I resisted rolling my eyes. So much for learning that story.

"_All available units report to the museum" _the police scanner announced. _"Possible hostile threat." _

"Sounds like Terry is going to be busy." I commented as Bruce returned to the computer.

"Did you get that McGinnis?" Bruce asked into the com.

"_On my way boss." _Terry replied. I decided to give up on the bots for the night and listen to Terry work through the com-link. I sat petting Ace as Terry told Bruce what was going on.

"_He's carrying a... mannequin?" _Terry questioned. _"Okay, he's new." _Terry commented a second later. There was the sound of his rocket boots going off.

"_What the heck are you?" _Terry asked. There was no reply, just the sound of a struggle.

"This would be easier to understand if his vid-link was on." I mumbled to Ace. Bruce either didn't hear, or ignored me.

"_I don't want to hurt you, but..." _Terry warned. There was a faint "_Whats going on?"_ heard.

"_You tell me." _Terry demanded. "_Who was your partner in the spooky get up?" _

"_I have...no idea." _The other voice said. Well that was interesting.

* * *

"So you're grounded all of break?" Dana asked Chelsea the next day in English.

"Yeah. Dad thinks that'll teach me a lesson, even though I still don't remember anything besides a man with a weird ball." Chelsea complained. I had almost forgotten about that. I wondered if the man Terry saw last night was the same one Chelsea saw. I wrote a note in my notebook to look into it later.

"What are you writing?" Max asked coming up behind me. I almost jumped out of my seat.

"Nothing." I said quickly, shutting my notebook. Max gave me an unconvinced look but class started, not giving her a chance to ask.

Batman stuff was getting harder to hide around Max. So was coming up with reasonable excuses of why I didn't seem more social. My excuses were almost as bad as Terry's. My excuse had been helping Terry with his job, but it was getting old and there was a limited time before I knew Max would call me out on it. Dana was trusting and took people for their word most of the time. Max wasn't nearly as trusting and could tell a lie better than Dana could. I really wished I could tell her. Max could be very helpful to Batman's cause, but I knew Bruce would never agree. The only reason I even knew was because I was family, so to speak. When did my life become so messed up that I had to lie to all but two people I knew? No wonder all of the Robins eventually quit (except Jason). This stuff was tiring to keep a secret.

* * *

**Things are about to get interesting for Jamie with Spellbinder around. Sorry about the abrupt ending, but I had to split this into two parts so it would be a reasonable size**

**Fun Fact: Bruce is by far the hardest person Jamie has ever met. It's her personal mission to get him to tell her what happened between him and Dick which is why she won't just ask Dick.**


	11. I fight with Batman

**Chapter 11: I fight with Batman**

"Um not that you don't look nice, but the Batcave is that way." I pointed in the opposite direction of where Terry was headed. I was making my dinner when Terry walked through the kitchen in a way retro suit.

"You think I look good?" Terry asked, totally missing my point.

"You look fine." I sighed. "Why the fancy clothes?" I tried again.

"Going to Jared's mom's wedding." He finally explained.

"Have fun then. Maybe you'll run into 'Spellbinder'" I grinned at the cheesy name the news had given Gotham's newest villain. Since Spellbinder's little trip to the museum last night, the police reopened the case. Turned out Chelsea wasn't crazy.

"That would be nice. Then I could forget this guy. Bruce wants me to find out who he is. Hey do you who D.G is?" Way to be random McGinnis. I gave him an incredulous look.

"What?" He asked.

"Think about it McGinnis." I told him, pointing to myself as a hint. It took him a second.

"Oh. That explains the look Bruce got when I asked." I rolled my eyes, something I seemed to do a lot around Terry.

"Just go to your wedding." I waved him off. He laughed and left.

I decided that since Batman was taking the night off, I would too. So now that I had free time, some extra time in the gym wouldn't hurt. I hadn't been spending as much time there in favor of working in the cave. I finished eating and made my way to the gym. Being the daughter of an acrobat had it perks, one being that Dad had taught me a lot of the Flying Graysons routines. I went through what I remembered of the routines. It had been about two hours before I noticed Bruce standing at the door watching. I didn't mind, I liked having an audience. I jumped from the rings into a back hand spring, and landed facing Bruce.

"Ta-Da!" I exclaimed, giving a mock bow. Bruce gave me one of his very rare smiles.

"You move like he did." Bruce commented. I beamed. Any complement comparing me to Dad was great. Coming from Bruce was the best.

"I would hope so. He did teach me everything I know." I said, taking a drink of water. "Is there something you wanted?" I asked, doing cool down stretches. Bruce never came around just to chat and because of the manor's fancy security system, he knew where I was.

"You need to make more public appearances." Bruce said out of nowhere.

I stopped mid stretch. "W-What?" I sputtered.

"As granddaughter of Bruce Wayne, you've instantly been thrown into the media's attention. Especially since you're a Grayson. They loved Dick and they'll expect you to be just as charismatic. As soon as this Spellbinder news has calmed down, they_ will_ start asking about you. " Bruce warned. I was still trying to get over the fact that Bruce expected me to be charming. Had he met me? I was sarcastic and snarky, not charming. My attitude was what got me suspended most of the time.

"What?" I repeated.

"Derek Powers is throwing a charity dinner this Saturday and you'll be joining me."Bruce informed me.

"Thanks for the warning." I mumbled.

"If I had told you sooner, you would have found a way to convince Dick to let you come home early." Bruce said voicing my thoughts. Damn him for being able to read people.

"Well can you blame me? I know _you_ don't exactly enjoy being in public either. I didn't sign up for this." I complained.

"No, but your behavior lead you to this. Part of living here means you have to make sacrifices to appease the media." Bruce said sternly.

"No one asked you to take me in. _I _sure as hell didn't. I'm only here because Dad made it my only choice. I had made peace with going to military school. Do you even see me as family? Or am I just a person you think you can use to repair ties with my father?" I snapped. Part of me knew I was being irrational, but my anger had taken over.

"_You're probably just pity case like Jason Todd or your dad" _I thought. That didn't help my mood.

"Very funny." Bruce said. How was this funny?

"I'm being serious!" I exclaimed. Bruce held up a hand to silence me. It was then that I realized that he was talking to Terry through a com-link. I guess Batman didn't get the night off after all. I followed Bruce down to the cave, intent on getting an answer from him. I would not let him avoid me on this.

Bruce settled himself at the computer, while I stood behind him.

"Turn on your vid-link. Let's have a look." Bruce instructed. Terry did so and we saw who had to be Spellbinder on a hover bike. Terry flew up and landed on the bike giving us a good look at Spellbinder. He was dressed in orange and black with a spiral pattern in place of his face. Spellbinder held a hand up with what looked like an eye on it and then flashed. When the flash cleared, Terry was standing, looking over the edge of the bike down towards the freeway. Terry took a deep breath and he then jumped! What the hell was he doing?

"McGinnis! What are you doing?! Terry! WAKE UP!" Bruce shouted. Nice to know he cared about one of us.

Terry snapped out of it in time to save himself, but not without sliding across the pavement and into a bus stop.

* * *

"The next thing I knew I was standing over a waterfall, ready to jump in." Terry was back at he cave, explaining what he saw after Spellbinder flashed his weird eyeball thing. "Ow! Be careful!" He complained as I cleaned a cut.

"Get over it. I'm a robotics student not a nurse." I told him, purposefully slapping the last bandage on him. He frowned at me.

"Alfred wasn't either and he never complained." Bruce commented.

"Alfred was probably considered family." I grumbled, glaring at Bruce.

"Alfred earned my respect, which is something you have yet to do." Bruce shot back. So the old man did have a temper. That was interesting.

"Did I miss something?" Terry interrupted.

"No." Bruce and I said in unison. I glared at him again.

"Forget I asked." Terry mumbled. "Any ideas on Spellbinder?" He redirected the conversation.

"The vid-link captured that flash of light just before your little vacation." Bruce pulled up the footage on the computer. "So I took a closer look." He rewound the vid to right when Spellbinder flashed Terry. "Somehow, this information was sent directly into your brain, where it then played back before your eyes. " The vid played the scene Terry had described with the waterfall and him jumping.

"I swear I could smell the water." Terry claimed. I believed it.

"With such advanced technology and his knowledge of the human psyche, this madman should be considered very deadly." Bruce warned.

"Now what?" Terry asked.

"You go home and get some rest." Bruce instructed.

Figuring I wasn't needed anymore I turned to leave with Terry.

"Jamie, you can start looking up where someone could get technology similar to Spellbinder's." Bruce told me. I kept walking towards the stairs.

"You gonna stop?" Terry asked me.

"Nope." I answered shortly. He walked in front of me and stopped. I side stepped him and continued. He stepped in front of me again. I knew Bruce was watching. I could feel his eyes on us. Why did this feel like a test?

"McGinnis, I swear to God, if you don't move I will kick your sorry ass." I threatened. Terry just stubbornly crossed his arms. I sighed, not really wanting to hurt him after he had just kissed the pavement. I tried to side step again, but Terry blocked me.

"Fine." I sighed. I grabbed his arm, pulling him downward where I thrust my knee into his stomach, and used that momentum to flip him over my shoulder, slamming him onto the cave floor. He laid there with wide eyes, trying regain his breath. I bent down next to him.

"Learned that from fighting a kid twice my size. You're not the only one who can fight dirty." I hissed. I stood up, and left the cave without looking at Bruce. I needed a drink.

* * *

"Ow." I moaned, not bothering to lift my head from the desk I had just hit it on. I was sitting in statistics waiting for class to start.

"You okay, Jamie?" Max asked.

"Totally shway." I lied. Truth was I had a slight hangover. After I embarrassed Terry in the cave I went on a hunt for Bruce's liquor stash. It took me all of ten minutes to find. You would think he would have thought to hide it better with a troubled kid like me living with him. I went straight for the whiskey and spiced rum. I grabbed two shot glasses and hid on the balcony attached to my room. I don't know how much I drank, but there was significantly less alcohol in both bottles by the time I crawled into bed. Thanks to my dad trusting me to be home by myself often, I had built up quite the tolerance to alcohol leaving me to only wake up with a minor hangover. The bright lights still hurt though.

"Are you drunk?" Max accused. I turned my head to face her.

"More like hungover." I admitted.

"Why?" Max sounded annoyed.

"Because I live with an ass." I pouted. Okay, maybe I couldn't hold my liquor as well as I thought.

"What happened?" She pressed. I really didn't feel like explaining the whole thing to Max.

"Bruce is making me go to dinner." I summarized. She looked at me confused. I sat up and groaned, rubbing my eyes.

"He told me that I have to start making public appearances because I'm his granddaughter and I told him I didn't want to. But he's making me go to this charity dinner on Saturday and I have to be pleasant and charming for the media which is so not me. Have you met me? I don't do charming." I elaborated.

"And that upset you enough to drink?" Max questioned.

"Not really. I asked Bruce if he even considered me family and he hasn't answered. He acts like I have an obligation to the Wayne name, but also acts like I'm not part of the family. I'm just sick of not knowing where I stand with him." I admit. Max gave me a sympathetic look. "And I also beat up Terry because he tried to interfere." I added sheepishly. Max shook her head at me.

"You're just full of surprises." Max laughed.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" I stood in the doorway of Dr. Billings office.

"Come in Jamie. You forgot your notebook the other day." He told me, handing it back.

"I've been meaning to get that, but I've had a lot going on and that I kept forgetting." I turned to leave.

"Would you like to tell me about it?" He gestured to the seat in front of his desk.

"I really shouldn't. I have to get to chem." I told him. Not that I was looking forward to sitting in another class with Terry glaring at me.

"I insist. It isn't good to keep it to yourself." He pushed.

"Ummm," I looked towards the door.

"Jamie sit!" He commanded. I obeyed out of shock.

"Now," He said, rummaging in his desk. "What's on your mind?" He found what he was looking for and faced me.

"Well," I was hesitant to say anything. He was acting strange.

"Let me stop you right there." He held up a hand with a glove that had an eye on it? No! Wait! Billings was Spellbinder! I have to tell Bru- the light flashed and I lost my train of thought.

"Try not to be so forgetful next time Jamie." Dr. Billings lead me to the door.

"I'll try" I said, disoriented. I headed to class without much more thought.

* * *

I took my time getting home that night. I really didn't feel like dealing with Bruce and I only had a limited time left before it got too cold to ride my bike. I opened the door from the garage, but it wasn't the manor I stepped into. It was the carnival Dad used to take me and Anni to when we were little. Something in the back of my mind told me this wasn't right, but more of me was ecstatic to be back there. I don't know why but I started weaving through the crowds taking prizes that I had always wanted, but could never win myself. I grabbed some cotton candy, saving it for when I got home. Suddenly one of the bears escaped its cage and ran right towards me. I ran in the opposite direction, but what good was running from a bear going to do? The bear finally caught up to me and tackled me. My head hit the ground snapping me out of it. I looked to see that the "bear" was actually Ace.

"Ace! Get off of me!" I shouted, trying to move his paw off my arm. I only succeeded in making him loose his footing and he fell on top of me.

"Ace...move." I struggled to breathe. He only whined in response. I gave up trying to move him and looked around, hoping to see Bruce near by. I noticed a bunch of valuables like vases and small crystal statues on the floor around me.

"Ace!" I heard Bruce call. Ace obediently got up. I took a deep breath and sat up.

"Look like I'm not the only one." Terry commented.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, rubbing my head.

"You two, follow me." Bruce ordered. Terry and I shared a look, shrugged and followed.

* * *

**Writing angry Jamie is so much fun. **

**Fun Fact: I think Spellbound is my favorite Batman Beyond episode and thats why this part is so long.**


	12. Spellbinder is a Jerk

**Just a warning that Jamie gets a nasty cut on her arm and there is blood in this chapter. Nothing too graphic, but just in case something like that bothers you, I've made descriptions with any blood underlined so you can avoid it if you'd like.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Spellbinder is a Jerk**

"For a dog, Ace sure knows how to take a girl out." I complained, holding my head.

"I can say the same for Bruce." Terry groaned. Spellbinder had gotten to him too. Bruce had to smack Terry to snap him out of it. I'd take Ace over Bruce any day.

"All of Spellbinder's victims had one thing in common." We were in the cave as Bruce explained what he had found out. He pulled up pictures of Chelsea, the auction manager from the museum, and Jared. "Dr. Ira Billings." Lines connected the three pictures to a picture of Billings.

"Chelsea, Jared, and you were seeing him." Terry turned to me.

"Lot of help he was." I quipped.

"And so was Kerry Deakins, the auction manager's son." Bruce ignored me. I was fine with that.

"So Billings found out which families had access to valuables by speaking with the kids at school." Terry deduced. "But that means he'd be..."

"Out there now." Bruce switched to the surveillance outside the gates. "Waiting for you two."

"Well, you know how I hate to disappoint." Terry said, pulling out the Batsuit from his bag.

"What about me?" I asked. Bruce turned to me.

"What do you plan on doing that Terry wouldn't do?" Bruce questioned.

"Unless Terry has an EMP on him, taking on Billings is going to be difficult." I countered. Bruce gave me his calculating look, but for once I stared back, determined to win.

"And do you have an EMP?" Bruce asked. I smirked.

"It's one of the few things I've built for the bots." I headed to the desk I had claimed in the cave, picking up the device. I handed it to Bruce and he examined it.

"Fine. But you can't go out there without a mask." Bruce finally agreed, handing the EMP back to me. I frowned.

"I am _not _dressing up just to stop some crazy." I protested.

"I didn't say _suit._ You need a mask so I can have a vid-link to you." Bruce explained. Now I felt stupid.

He pulled a mask out of nowhere along with a com-link. I put them on and left.

I walked out of the manor just in time to see Terry chasing Spellbinder into the woods. I caught up to him.

"Where is he?" I asked.

Terry...er Batman shook his head.

"I don't know." He took a look at me. I was in a t-shirt, hoodie and jeans with a domino mask. I looked like a kid playing dress up. "Who are you supposed to be?" He asked. I frowned.

"I'm me. The old man wouldn't let me out without a mask. I have an EMP that can stop him." I showed Terry the device. "If you distract him long enough, I can get a clear shot that will make his hypnosis useless." I explained.

"Its our best shot." Batman agreed. "It's over Billings!" He shouted into the trees. "I know who you are."

"I'm glad that makes you feel superior, but you haven't _caught_ me yet." Spellbinder's voice echoed through the trees, making it impossible to tell where he was. "And who's your little _shadow _Batman? I thought you worked alone?" Spellbinder taunted. I frowned at the taunt.

"I don't get you doctor. You're supposed to be helping kids. How could you take advantage of them?" Batman asked.

"Ah! You want to be my therapist! Is that it?" Billings taunted.

"Over there!" I pointed as Billings ran by.

"He's moving too fast." Terry complained.

"Then here, get to know me!" We turned just as Spellbinder flashed his hypnosis.

"_Whats happening?" _Bruce asked over the coms.

"Nothing. He got us again I think, but we're fine." Terry reported. "How about you Shadow?" Terry turned to me.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped. I looked around and everything seemed normal. "Seems fine," I reported.

"_Put on your vid-links so I can see." _Bruce ordered. We did as instructed.

"We're okay. Everything looks normal." Terry told Bruce. A scream rang out and an arm shot up from the ground. Batman and I jumped.

"That's not normal!" I exclaimed. More zombies came up from the ground surrounding us. Terry grabbed my wrist and we started running away only to have Terry trip, taking me with him. I looked back to see that a zombie had grabbed Terry's leg. We started fighting them, seeing that as our only choice.

"_Terry! Jamie! Whats going on?" _Bruce sounded frantic through the com. Wait. Bruce. These weren't real zombies, it was a hallucination. I snapped out of it and the zombies disappeared. I tried calling out to Terry but it was no use. He was too focused on fighting his imagination.

"For years I've fought the demons inside the heads of those ungrateful little snots." Spellbinder's voice rang out. I started to climb a tree. If I could get high enough and find Spellbinder, I could get a clear shot and hit him with the EMP. Once I got high enough I looked around for Billings. He was in the tree across from me. He spotted me before I could react and sent another flash my way. Dammit! How did I keep falling for that?

When I could see again, I was atop a trapeze platform in a circus tent. My Grandma Grayson was standing next to me, smiling and waving, just as she looked in pictures Dad showed me. I looked across to the other platform to see Grandpa Grayson and Dad waving as well.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Haly Circus presents to you the Flying Graysons!" The Ring Master announced from below. The crowd cheered.

"Good luck Little Bird." Grandma hugged me before she jumped off the platform and into the routine. Grandpa did same from the other side. I watched as she let go of the bar, did a backward somersault mid air and linked arms with Grandpa. I caught the bar as it swung back. My Grandparents landed on the other platform with Dad.

My turn. I slid off the platform and hooked my legs onto the bar while Dad sent the other bar towards me. I grabbed that one and swung myself up so I was standing on top of it. I jumped up and did a forward somersault and caught the first bar as it swung back. I then landed on my original platform. The crowd cheered. Dad was next. He jumped off and did an aerial cartwheel, caught the second bar and landed beside me.

Now for the fun part. Dad and Grandpa swung out to meet each other in the middle, Dad flipping so Grandpa caught his ankles. As they swung back, Dad held out his hands to Grandma who hung on. I sent out the bar Dad had been on and went into a handstand on the platform. Dad flung Grandma towards the bar, she caught it, hooked her legs around the bar and reached out to me. I felt her grip around my ankles. We swung back towards the guys. Grandma let go of me and I did a front flip. While in mid air I heard two loud snaps and something hit my arm. When I reached out for Dad, he wasn't there. I looked in horror to see my family falling with me. I couldn't stop the scream that ripped through my throat. They seemed to be falling faster than I was. I watched in horror as each of their bodies hit the ground with a sickening _crack_. The ground was approaching fast when something hit me in mid air.

I stopped screaming and opened my eyes to see Batman had caught me and we were in the forest outside of Wayne Manor, not the scene of my family's death.

"Got her." Terry said.

"_Are you alright Jamie?" _Bruce asked through the com.

"A bit shaken, but in one piece." I said. I could be truly disturbed when I was alone. "Did you catch Spellbinder?" I asked Terry.

"Yup. Gotham PD is on their way to get him." Terry told me. We landed at the back of the Manor and went to change before the police arrived. Inside I took off the mask and com. It was then I noticed a pain in my left arm. I looked to see a tear in my hoodie's sleeve and blood starting to stain it a little. How did I get that? It didn't look too bad, so I figured it could wait until after the police took my statement

* * *

"Then Batman tied Dr. Billings up and disappeared." Terry explained to the Commissioner. She looked at Terry suspiciously.

"And you're Mr. Wayne's new assistant?" She asked, pointing to Bruce. Terry nodded. I was standing next to Bruce, letting Terry tell his side of the story. I was just trying to stay up right and hide the cut on my arm. The pain in my arm was growing worse.

"Your father was Warren McGinnis?" She questioned. Terry gave a more somber nod. She gave Bruce a suspicious look this time. "Stay out of trouble kid. Both of you." She glanced at me, and headed back to her cruiser.

"Whoa." I leaned against the stone wall that surrounded the Manor, feeling light-headed and slid down to the ground. I removed my hand from holding the cut to see it covered in red. The guys looked at me.

"Jamie! You're bleeding!" Terry pointed out.

"I hadn't noticed." I replied sarcastically. I could feel the blood slowly soaking my hoodie's sleeve.

"McGinnis, take her to the cave." Bruce ordered, already on his way to the house.

Terry bent down to pick me up.

"I'm fine." I swatted him away, trying to stand up. I managed to for about two seconds before falling over again. Terry caught me and took me inside, against my instance that I was fine. He placed me on a med table where Bruce had already started readying medical supplies. I spotted a syringe and grew concerned.

"What's the needle for?" I asked nervously. I wouldn't say I was afraid of needles, but I didn't exactly welcome the thought of being poked with them.

"We don't know how deep the cut is. It's just a precaution. Take off your sweatshirt." Bruce ordered me. He turned to Terry. "You should go home. I can handle this." He told Terry.

Terry glanced at me as I shrugged off my hoodie. His eyes widened as he saw my cut. I looked down to see the cut for first time. Well cut was an understatement. It was more like a six inch gash down my arm. Taking off my hoodie had disturbed it, causing a new wave of bleeding. It would probably need stitches. I groaned at the thought and laid down on my good side.

"Are you sure? That looks pretty nasty." Terry hesitated.

"I've seen worse. She'll be fine." Bruce insisted. Terry looked unsure, but left anyway.

"This is going to sting." Bruce informed me. A second later a I felt searing pain in the gash.

"OW!" I shouted. Tears welled in my eyes from the pain. Now that the cut was clean, Bruce examined it for a moment.

"You're going to need stitches," He confirmed my earlier thought. I groaned again. Then I suddenly felt a pinch in my arm. Bruce had probably given me a shot of anesthetic without warning. He must have given me some strong drugs because in a few minutes I couldn't feel my arm.

"Sit up." He instructed. I did slowly. I looked down at my arm. Now that it was clean I could see just how deep it was. It looked like a tree had tried to take a chunk out of my arm. I looked away instantly. I could handle seeing blood and injuries, just not_ my own_ injuries. And considering the most serious injury I had gotten before this was a scrapped knee, this was very distressing to see. I instead focused on watching Bruce prepare the needle for my stitches.

"Do I want to know how many time you've done this?" I asked, trying to distract myself from thought of needles.

"Too many. Mostly on myself." Bruce answered. I cringed at the thought.

"I thought you said Alfred took care of the injuries?" I grimaced, reminded of the bitter conversation that information had led to.

"He did. Can you feel that?" He poked my arm with the needle.

"No thankfully." I sighed in relief. Bruce started and I looked away. No way was I watching that needle go into my arm, even if I couldn't feel anything. I focused on the computer, which looked like it had our vid-link recordings up.

"Did you see what I saw?" I asked Bruce. Now that I didn't have a task to focus on, my mind wandered back to my vision. I involuntarily started shaking as it replayed in my mind.

"No. The computer took longer to analyze that flash since you were farther away from it. Sit still." Bruce ordered.

"Sorry." My voice cracked. Unwelcomed tears filled my eyes. I had watched Dad _die. _My father, the most important person in the world to me had _died_ and I was helpless to save him. I sat there and cried silently as Bruce finished the stitches. He bandaged my arm and faced me, uncertain of what to do. Crying teenaged girls was something he wasn't used to. It would have been funny if I hadn't just been traumatized by Spellbinder. I motioned for him to leave me alone. Thankfully he complied.

I curled up into a ball on the med table and continued to cry. I couldn't stop replaying the fall my head. The sickening _cracks_ echoed through my mind repeatedly.

I eventually stopped crying, reminding myself that Dad was fine and the only injury was my arm. I don't know how long I laid there, ignoring everything around me, but it was long enough for my arm to regain feeling. Bruce eventually came back with some water and painkillers. I followed him with my eyes as he set the glass and pills on the tray next to the table. He stood and watched me. I watched back, annoyed he wouldn't let me pull myself together in peace.

"I was there that night," He broke the silence. I scowled, trying to figure out what he was talking about. "It was a charity performance for Wayne Charities and Mr. Haly insisted I be there as his guest of honor. " Now I understood. I had forgotten he was there the night my grandparents died. Which was stupid to forget considering that was the reason he met Dad.

"You watched my vid?" I asked him. He nodded. I sat up and took the painkillers before the dull ache in my arm could get worse.

"Was it as horrible as that night?" I wasn't sure if I actually wanted that answer.

"Worse. Watching Dick fall and hearing your scream made it worse." He sat on the med table next to me. I leaned my head against his shoulder. He stiffened for a second and then relaxed. I knew Bruce wasn't a touchy person, but I didn't care at the moment. Dad had instilled in me a need for physical contact as a source of comfort, and Bruce was my only choice. I guess you could say I was hugged _too much_ as a child.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"For?"

"For getting angry at you." It was a broad statement, but I had been angry about several things.

"Anything in particular?" I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Mostly for accusing you of not considering me as family. Its obvious that you do." I sat up and looked at him. "Or at least you care more than I thought you did. You didn't have to take me in at all and yet you did."

"I see myself in you. You have a hard time standing by and letting others suffer an injustice. I've read statements on your suspensions and expulsion. Every time you were standing up for someone else. I couldn't be prouder to call you my granddaughter." He told me. I wasn't sure what brought on this outpouring of feelings. Maybe he was getting soft in his old age or maybe he took pity on me for what happened to me tonight. Whatever it was, I would take it.

"Thank you." I gave him a small smile. He nodded and got up to do who knows what.

I left the cave and went up to my room. I decided to call Dad, because I just needed something familiar right then.

"Hey Little Bird!" He greeted. Relief washed over me at the sound of his voice. Tears welled up in my eyes again.

"Hi Daddy," I didn't even try to hide the emotion in my voice.

"Whats wrong Jamie?" worry was clear in his tone.

"I had a bad day and I just needed to talk to you."

"Of course sweetheart." He encouraged.

"Well it started when I went I got home, but it wasn't the Manor..."

* * *

**Bruce/Jamie fluff is so hard to write, but so rewarding when its finished. **

**I have a friend who really sensitive to the mention of blood, so I thought it would be considerate to put the warning at the beginning. **

**So Jamie got utterly traumatized this chapter. And failed miserably at being a superhero. And somehow managed to get Bruce to show emotions. She isn't ever sure how that happened.**

**Fun Fact: Spellbinder had a greater emotional effect on Jamie than his other victims. Bruce reveals why next chapter. **


	13. Confrontation

Chapter 13: Confrontation Pt 1

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Max asked Friday morning before statistics.

"Studying for our statistics test?" I said, confused.

"No. What are you doing at school? Its all over the news that Spellbinder was caught at Wayne Manor last night. And that you and Terry were his targets." Max explained.

"We're both fine." I lied. My arm still ached and I had gotten almost no sleep because of the repeated nightmares. "Besides, I didn't really want to waste my weekend studying for this test. So here I am." I turned back to my laptop to study.

"You can't expect me to believe that after someone messed with your head that you're completely okay." Max pressed. She was right as usual, but I wasn't going to admit I wasn't okay. I had a hard enough time last night trying to convince Dad that I could make it through Tuesday before going home. Never mind the fact that I had to alter my story from the truth so he wouldn't know I knew about Batman. Yes, I was still angry about that and was still refusing to telling him.

"Well I'm fine. I promise." I hated that I kept lying to her, but I wasn't allowed to tell her the truth. She looked unconvinced.

"I'm just concerned. You've become a good friend, Jamie." She put her hand gently on my bad arm. I yelped in pain, startling Max.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"Sorry. I got a cut on my arm last night." Not a lie.

"How'd you get that?" I really wish she would stop asking questions.

"_Oh you know, I thought I was falling to my death with my family and a trapeze wire smacked me, but in reality it was probably a tree because I was arrogant enough to think I could help Batman."_

"I fell on some broken glass after the dog tackled me to snap me out of Spellbinder's trance. It isn't bad. Just a little sore." I used the story I told Dad. I ignored the nagging feeling to just tell her the truth. I had no guilt over not telling Anni or my Dad, so why I did I feel so guilty about not telling Max? Our teacher came in then to start class and I had never been more relieved to take a test.

* * *

What are you doing here? seemed to be the question of the morning. Several people I didn't even talk to told me I had every reason to stay at home, and by the time Terry asked I was just irritated.

"I'm fine. Why does everyone think I'm not?" I told him, annoyed.

"Unlike everyone else, I was there last night. I watched you fall. I saw your arm. Whatever you saw affected you more than you're letting on. Bruce asked me to keep an eye on you. And you don't look good."

"_I'm fine." _I repeated. "And what about you? Just because I got a little cut means I should stay home?" I argued.

"That's not what I mean and you know that. I've seen your acrobatics. You never fall. And I heard you scream last night. You screamed for your Dad. Whatever you saw was probably worse than the _gash not cut_ on your arm. Spellbinder affected you worse than anyone else for some reason. I think you should go home and have Bruce look into it."

I sighed, knowing he was right, but I was too annoyed to listen. Plus it was duel day in robotics and I always enjoyed that.

"I'm fine McGinnis. I'm not some delicate little thing that needs to recover every time something happens to me. If you want to know, you can ask Bruce tonight. But I'm staying." I said, stepping into the chem lab, ending our discussion.

I didn't even make it through chemistry though. If I had gotten more sleep, I would've been fine. We were watching the most boring vid in chem and I couldn't help but doze off like half the class. The problem was that I dreamed about falling again. And I talk in my sleep. Or in this case, scream. One second I was falling and the next, Max was shaking me and calling my name with concern.

"Ms. Grayson, I suggest you go home and get some rest from your ordeal last night, or try to stay awake in my class." Mr. Rodriguez told me. Great, even the teacher knew about what happened. Everyone in class was looking at me. A few where snickering, while Max, Dana, and Terry were giving me pointed looks that said _go home._ I rolled my eyes at the three of them, making it clear that I didn't agree, but I was out numbered and they would protest if I stayed.

"I'll go." I gathered my things and left.

* * *

If my arm wasn't in so much pain, I would've wandered around Gotham, but injured arms and motorcycles don't mix well, so I went straight back to the Manor. I headed to the cave, hoping that some tinkering would help me get my mind off of everything. I walked in without looking to see if Bruce was there, not realizing that he had someone else with him. I took off my jacket and turned towards the computer to see Bruce and his guest and I was frozen to my spot when I realized who the guest was. I locked eyes with my father.

"SHE KNOWS!?" Dad bellowed. I flinched. What was he doing here? He never came to Gotham, except for...oh. I should've known when he gave in so easily to me staying that he was planning on coming. I started to turn for the exit.

"Don't you dare leave young lady." Dad commanded and I obeyed, more out of shock than anything.

"I really shouldn't be surprised. I should've known I couldn't trust you to keep this. I asked you do one thing, Bruce. Just one thing. Keep my daughter out of this. She doesn't need to be dragged into this like all of us were. No one else should have to go through what we did." Dad spoke to Bruce in an eerily calm voice. And Bruce didn't say anything. "I've accepted a lot of crap from you over the years, Bruce, but this is it. I can forgive a lot of things between us, but when you start ignoring my wishes regarding Jamie, I can't forgive that. I won't lose her to your darkness too."

"Stop." I finally found my voice. They both looked at me. "I'm home from school early, and you don't even ask why."

"Are you sick?" Dad asked, looking annoyed at the topic change.

"Spellbinder?" Bruce said. I nodded. Dad looked confused.

"I fell asleep in chem and had a nightmare in class. And thanks for pitting Terry against me." I glared at Bruce.

"I told him watch you because I couldn't. Hows your arm?" Bruce asked. Was he seriously trying to change the subject? I was so sick of everyone in this family avoiding my questions and feelings, like I needed to be protected. I knew damn well that the world sucked and that life wasn't easy.

"It's fine. I'll change the bandage later."

"You said it was a minor cut. Nothing to worry about." Dad said.

"What did she tell you?" Bruce questioned. Way to be on my side Gramps.

"She cut it on some broken glass. Now what actually happened?" Dad turned to me with a stern look. Bruce had the same expression. For two people who didn't get along, they were a lot alike.

"I fell out of a tree and probably ripped my arm open on a branch." I sighed.

"Why were you in a tree?" Dad pushed, getting visibly more annoyed.

"I thought I could help stop Spellbinder. I climbed the tree to get a better vantage point and Spellbinder took me by surprise. I thought I was falling from a trapeze instead of a tree, so I couldn't catch myself." I explained.

"And you thought it was okay to let her chase after this Spellbinder? Without any training?" Dad turned on Bruce.

"HEY! Aren't you the one who trained me since I was a kid? This isn't his fault. I was stupid and arrogant to think I could help Batman. A mistake I won't make again. I'll gladly stay in the cave and help from in here." I argued. I really wished Bruce would support me in this, but he stayed silent.

"That's what you think is going to happen? After awhile, this won't be enough, Jamie. You'll want to be out there, fighting, as some way to get his approval." Dad pointed to Bruce. "This life isn't good for anyone, let alone a child. He drives you to do things you would never do otherwise. Like hiding this from me. You used to trust me before you came here."

"Of course I trusted you before! I didn't know you were keeping secrets from me! And don't you dare even lecture me about it because YOU LIED TO ME FOR SEVENTEEN YEARS!" I shouted. "And not only that, you got the family to lie to me too! Were you ever going to tell me about any of this? That you were Robin, Nightwing, and Batman. Or about Bludhaven, you and Barbara, or the fact that I have _another uncle?" _I pointed to Jason's memorial. "I am seventeen. I am more than old enough to make my own choices. And I don't care anymore if you agree with them or not." I crossed my arms and glared at Dad.

"You're still my child and live under my rules. If I don't want you to work with Batman, you have to trust that it's in your best interest." He argued.

"Don't pull that bullshit on me! I don't trust anything you say anymore! You're afraid that I'll get sucked in too far and I'll want to stay. That he'll somehow take me away from you. My plans haven't changed. I'm only here until school ends. That was the deal and I'm not changing it. I have no interest in dealing with superheroes or _becoming one. _I'll help while I'm here but not after."

"Dammit Jamie!" Dad slammed his fist on my work desk. "You don't understand. This pulls you in and you can't ever get out! I want so much better for you than to try and make yourself perfect in his eyes!" I glanced at Bruce who was watching Dad carefully. Dad sighed and walked towards me. I stood my ground, scowling at him. He reached out to me, but I stepped back at the last second.

"Jamie, listen,"

"Why should I?" I interrupted. "Whatever you say isn't going to fix this. I've been complacent about you not telling me anything my whole life but I'm done. If you want to talk to me, start with not keeping anymore secrets. You could start with telling me about my mother or why you two," I looked at Bruce, "Aren't on speaking terms." I turned and left the cave. If only I had known just how many more secrets those two had.

* * *

**So now Dick knows that Jamie knows about Batman. Is that good or bad?**

**Hello to anyone still reading this! Sorry its been so long. I got even busier after school ended and hadn't had much of a chance to work on this story. But I'm back now and hopefully will be consistent with updates again.**

**I want to give a big Thank You to shejams and my friend Zak for giving feedback on every chapter. It really helps and encourages me!**

**Fun Fact: Gotham doesn't really get too cold until mid-December. Thats why Jamie can still ride her motorcycle.**


	14. Nightmares

**Chapter 14: Nightmare**

"Come on Jay! You promised you would teach me!" Anni called out to me from the other platform.

"Okay! Grab onto the bar and just swing off when I say. I'll catch you." I instructed from my own platform. I was teaching her a Flying Graysons routine in a circus tent. "On three! One, two, THREE!" We pushed off together and swung towards each other. She jumped off her swing and I reached out to catch her only to find Spellbinder in her place. He laughed at me.

"AH!" I pulled my hands back in surprise. Spellbinder instantly turned back into Anni and she started falling to the ground below.

"I trusted you! Why were you there! You said you would always be there!" She shouted at me as she fell. I jumped after her although I knew it wouldn't do any good if we were both dead. She landed with that sickening crack while I somehow managed to land on my feet, unharmed.

"Anni!" I cried and rushed to her mangled body. I pulled her into my arms and wept.

"I called you my best friend. My sister. You said I could depend on you. Why weren't you there?" She whispered to me.

"You weren't you! You were Spellbinder! I was surprised and I just-"

"YOU'RE LYING! IF YOU CARED AT ALL YOU WOULD HAVE TRIED!" Anni shouted. She stood up, perfectly fine now. "If I can't depend on you, I'll go to the one person who always loved me." She said darkly. She turned towards the tent's entrance where I saw her father standing, with that dark look in his eyes and a gun in his hand.

"Anni stop! He's going to kill you!" I cried. I tried to follow her, but my feet refused to move.

"Like you care." She spat and walked away with her father.

The circus tent faded away and I was surrounded by darkness, unable to see anything beyond my hands.

"Look at the sad little girl who always fails to save the day." Spellbinder's voice came from the darkness.

"You!" I shouted.

"Me!" He said with a laugh. "You're daddy must be so disappointed in you. Can't even capture a simple villain. Who would've though the amazing Nightwing would have such a failure of a daughter?" He laughed again.

"I'm not a failure! He doesn't even want me to be a hero. _I _don't want to be a hero!" I argued. I looked around, trying to find him.

"Now we both know that isn't true. Why would you try to go after me with Batman if you didn't want to be a hero?"

"I thought it was a logical way to stop you. I just wasn't prepared. That's why you got the better of me." I explained, growing frustrated. Why couldn't I find him?

"Is unpreparedness also why this happened?" He asked, as the mangled figures of my grandparents and father appeared before me.

"The wire snapped! There's was nothing I could do!" I said in distress, unable to tear my eyes away from their bodies.

"Hasn't Batman taught you to always have contingency plan? There's always a way to prevent death of the innocent."

"I'm not his sidekick. I'm not taking lessons." I responded.

"Oh? Then what's you excuse for her?" Anni's body appeared next to the others.

"You tricked me! I would never let Anni fall! She's like my sister! That was your fault!"

"Blaming others isn't very heroic,_" _He scolded. "Am I at fault for them too?" He asked. Ko, Max, Dana, Terry, and Bruce all appeared just as disfigured as the others on the ground.

"What? They never fell! How am I supposed stop something that never happened!" I shouted, horrified at the sight of my loved ones on the ground.

"Why don't you just admit that you're not good enough to be part of this_._ Batman doesn't need any help from you_." _

"I don't care about Batman! I just don't want to be lied to anymore! I'm going keep working with him until there's no more secrets!" I shouted.

"You're in denial_. _We both know you have other reasons. _Super _reasons." Spellbinder pressed.

"No! I don't! Why doesn't anyone believe that?" I asked in frustration.

"Because its a lie. Breaking that kid's arm in justice for Anni, creating those bolas, stopping that thief , the patrol bots, your strong sense of justice. You have all the traits of a hero my dear girl. And I can't wait to face you again just so I can watch you fall again!" Spellbinder laughed, appearing right in front of me.

He pushed me backwards into a hole that had opened in the cave floor. As I fell, the opening closed up, leaving me in total darkness. I hit the ground with that terrible _crack _that was becoming all too common in my dreams.

* * *

**Jamie's subconscious is a bit twisted. The whole Spellbinder thing is clearly bothering her more than she's was willing to admit.  
**

**Fun Fact: So much foreshadowing in this chapter**


	15. Questions

**Chapter 15: Questions**

"AH!" I woke up with a start, finding myself on the floor next to my desk in the dark. That must be what I felt when I hit the ground in my dream. I glanced at my clock, which read 11 pm. Damn, I was more tired than I thought.

Since I had wasted the day sleeping to avoid my problems, I decided to head down to the cave to see what fresh trouble McGinnis had gotten into tonight.

"And she has risen from the dead." Terry comment when I entered the cave.

"Ha ha." I said flatly. I hopped up on the med table across from the one he was sitting on and looked him over. He was in the Batsuit, minus the cowl, holding an ice pack to his temple. He looked completely slagged and ready to crash. Bruce was near by fiddling with a med scanner looking just as slagged.

"What happened to you two?" I asked. I noticed the Bat-exosuit was out, instead of in the armory with the other specialized weapons.

"Inque." Terry groaned.

"I thought she was frozen?" Or what I thought I remembered of her case file said she was.

"One of the workers at Gotham Cryo freed her. He wanted to be like her so he agreed to help her only if she made him like her." Terry explained.

"When did this happen?" Inque wasn't in the news at all. Of course Spellbinder had taken center stage recently though.

"This morning. I tried to stop her, but she got away I had school."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Was everyone determined to keep me in the dark?

"You were too busy lying about being fine." Terry brought our previous argument up again.

"It isn't a lie!" I protested.

"Whatever Grayson. It doesn't matter because Bruce and I handled it." He said cockily. I would have smacked him right then, but I realized something.

"Wait a minute. Bruce, you fought Inque? In the exosuit?" I turned to him, the pieces pulling together in my head. He nodded. "I thought your heart couldn't take the strain of fighting anymore? That's why you gave up Batman, right?"

"It is, but I didn't have another option tonight. McGinnis was down and Inque gave me no choice." He said, still messing with the scanner.

"What about me?" I asked, slightly offended I wasn't considered to help.

"You spent part of your afternoon convincing Dick that you wouldn't do work outside of the cave. And your arm needs a chance to heal. You weren't a choice." Bruce said while scanning Terry for injuries. I hated when he was right. We sat in silence for a moment, waiting for the scanner. It beeped with the results.

"You'll be fine except for a little soreness and a headache. The cowl took most of the damage to your head. Grab a spare, do one more round of the city and head home." Bruce told him. Terry didn't move.

"Not until you scan Jamie too." Terry said. I shot an angry look towards Terry. Not this again. I was fine, why didn't he believe that? And it wasn't like the med scanner would pick up any psychological damage anyway. Not that I had any.

"It would be good after what happened with Spellbinder. Sit still" Bruce ordered me. I rolled my eyes and glared at Terry the whole time Bruce scanned me. Terry just sat with a satisfied smirk on his face. He made it really hard not to smack him.

The scanner made an error noise this time. Bruce frowned at it and scanned me again, ending with the same result.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It says there's an interference blocking the scanner. I'm going to x-ray you." He said. That wasn't reassuring. Did Spellbinder do more than we first thought? It annoyed me that Terry might be right. Bruce hit a few buttons on the scanner and scanned me again. The scanner beeped with the results and Bruce frowned at it again. Okay now I was worried.

Terry looked over Bruce's shoulder at the scanner and frowned too.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" I asked. They looked up at me and then Bruce turned for the computer. Terry and I followed and watched as he pulled up what was on the scanner display.

"That is the cause of the interference." Bruce zoomed in on a spot about the size of a nail head on my skull. Actually, not on, _in _my skull.

"What is it?" Terry asked. They both looked at me.

"I'm just as clueless as you two." I told them. "And how could something be _in_ my bone? I've never had a reason to have a medical procedure."

"If it was implanted when you were young, the bone could have developed around it, leaving it partially embedded." Bruce explained.

"So you're implying someone possibly had this implanted in me as a baby? Can you at least tell me what it is and why it slagged the scanner?"

"It's possible your mother is behind this. We need to run some tests on you to know what it is." Bruce said, already preparing monitoring stats for the test on the computer. "McGinnis, get to your patrol."

"What about Jamie?" He asked.

"You said you would leave once I was scanned. Go." I snapped. I don't if I was mad at him for having Bruce scan me or the fact that the scan actually found something.

"She's right. We'll be fine without you." Bruce told him.

"Whatever." McGinnis huffed and stormed out of the cave.

The cave went quiet after he left, while I contemplated what was going on.

"Wait. How do you know my mother could be behind this? Did you know her?" I asked. It had never occurred to me that Bruce could have met her.

"No. You were a year old when Dick found out about you. More than enough time for this to be implanted."

That was news to me. I always assumed that I was born and my mother left me with Dad right after. She had kept me for a year before that? Why? Did it have something to do with the chip thing in my skull?

"Let's get to work then. I would like some answers." I said.

* * *

"Anything yet?" I asked two hours later. I was laying on the cave floor, using Ace as a pillow, because I refused to go to bed until I got some answers. Plus the cold floor felt good on my arm. The computer pinged in response.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said, getting up. Bruce displayed a 3D hologram of the microchip in the middle of the control center of the cave. I spent a moment studying it.

"So that's what's embedded in my skull?" I asked. He nodded.

"And out of all those tests and scans, this was the result?"

"Yes."

"Okay then." We fell into silence, both examining the hologram.

"What's that?" I pointed to a tiny symbol engraved on the bottom of the chip.

"Computer, enhance hologram." Bruce commanded. The computer complied and the symbol became clear.

"Rogers Research Technologies?" I asked. I had never heard of that company.

"It used to be subsidiarity of MedCorp International. It was the current CEO of MedCorp's first company before she took over running MedCorp from her grandfather." Bruce explained.

"MedCorp? The best medical equipment manufacturer in the world? Leader in medical robotics? Why would an international mega corporation have an interest in me?" I questioned.

"Your mother could have ties to either of them. But lets focus on the chip first." Bruce said.

"Okay, so why did it interfere with the med scanner?"

"It's built like a cell in the body, each part has a different function." Bruce explained. He pointed to a part of the chip. "This is essentially an EMP which is what stopped the scanner. Not strong enough to shut it down. The technology is a bit outdated or weakened with age."

"What else does it do?"

"It also monitors your brain activity, heart rate, and blood pressure. All things that can change as a physical response to your emotions." Bruce explained as he pointed to each part of the chip.

"So whoever put that chip in my skull is measuring my emotions?" I questioned. Why would anyone care about the emotional response of a random girl as she grew up?

"It appears that way. It also had an affect on what you were supposed to see from Spellbinder last night." Bruce added.

"What do you mean?"

"I reviewed what you saw against what Spellbinder's signal sent and they're different." He explained.

"What do you mean different? And how did you not know this last night?"

"I only ran a download of what you saw. That was what mattered." He said, pulling up two videos on the computer. One was of the circus nightmare I saw, and another was of a parachuting jump.

"So wait, I was supposed to think I was parachuting instead of being on a trapeze? How did the chip change it so drastically? And how could you even analyze what I saw _in my head?" _I asked, very confused. The fact Bruce was able to download my thoughts into a vid was stranger than anything that microchip or Spellbinder could do.

"An old mission involving Doctor Strange trying to find my secret identity. Whatever signal the chip is sending out, it interfered with Spellbinder's signal." Thanks for the explanation Gramps.  
"So that chip can mess with my thought patterns?" That's disturbing. "Can we take it out?" I was very uncomfortable with this whole microchip in my head thing.

"Its too well embedded in your skull to remove without going to a hospital, and short circuiting it isn't a choice without endangering you."

"So what can we do?" I asked.

"Going to Roger Tech is the best choice, but they've been merged into MedCorp. The only way is to confront MedCorp about shutting the chip down."

"What? Do we just walk into MedCorp and ask for a list former Roger Tech employees? I don't think they'll agree to that." I said skeptically.

"Victoria Rogers, CEO of MedCorp is going to be at the Wayne-Powers charity dinner. You can pretend to be interested in her time at Rogers and ask her questions then." Bruce told me. He was manipulating me, giving me a reason to go, just so I would do what he wanted. Unfortunately I couldn't think of a better way to get information other than sending Batman in to terrorize MedCorp. But this wasn't a Batman problem.

"Fine." I finally conceded, heading up to the manor. "But you 're buying me something to wear."

* * *

**Maybe Jamie will find out more about her mother soon? **

**So, I'm not dead, just really busy. And I apologize for not being consistent with updates. With work and class, this story has to be put on hold for a bit. I'll post when I can, but it might take awhile in between. But I promise I haven't abandoned this story and it will be finished because I owe it to all of you who have been kind enough to read and stick with Jamie. Thank you!  
**

**Fun Fact(not really): Is anyone else curious about what Ace was doing while Bruce was out fighting Inque with Terry? I feel like Ace was smart enough to know that Bruce was putting himself in danger, and probably tried to stop Bruce. I would've liked to be in the cave to see Ace all concerned for Bruce. **


	16. Dinner is a Bust

**Chapter 16: Dinner is a bust**

"If one more person asks me about Spellbinder or my expulsion I'm going to scream." I mumbled to Bruce on Saturday night at the charity dinner. Although 'dinner' was a bit of a generous word for it. More like over the top cocktail party. With a super expensive silent auction going on.

Tables were set up on one side of the room and paintings hung on the wall, all fancy items guests could bid on. Bruce and I had already looked around, bidding on nothing. I tried to get Bruce to bid on the most expensive thing, a 300 year old painting that was $200,000 but he said no. What a dreg.

"Just answer their questions politely and they'll move on." Bruce reminded me as he waved to someone across the room. He had given me a crash course in high society etiquette that afternoon when he showed up out of nowhere with a dress for me. Oddly enough, Bruce had good taste and had chosen an elegant floor length navy colored gown. Thankfully it had sleeves that covered the bandages on my arm and loose fitting bodice so I could actually breath in it. I guess being a former playboy had its good side.

"All I want to do is find Rogers and leave." I huffed, crossing my arms. I turned to look at Bruce but he was gone. How the hell could he still do that? I stood rooted to my spot, hoping I could find him again. How did I manage to loose a 6'2" old man? I eventually spotted him talking to Derek Powers and a woman. I hurried over to join them before anyone else could ask me about Spellbinder.

"How nice that my trip coincided with your dinner Derek." The woman said as I approached. She had an accent, but I couldn't tell where it was from.

"It was very fortunate you could come Dr. Rogers. And I'm sure those at Mercy Charities appreciate your donation." Powers said. That was Victoria Rogers? She was a doctor?

I stood beside Bruce and ignored their conversation while observing Victoria. She looked like she was in her late thirties. She was tall for a woman, in the heels she was wearing she was as tall as Bruce. She held a stern look on her face as she talked to the guys, making her look intimidating. Her skin was darker than mine, a rich toffee color, and paired with her accent, made me think she could've been from Eastern Europe or South America. She had silky dark brown hair that was starting to gray up in an elegant bun. A tight emerald colored dress hugged her figure in the right places, accentuating her curves and the neckline dipped low enough to give a teasing view.

She was a very stunning woman overall, but her most notable feature was her deeply intelligent amber eyes. The years of running a large company and organizing people to her needs showed. She looked young, but she had old eyes. She was a woman who got what she wanted and knew just how to manipulate people to get it. We locked eyes and she gave a me a small smile. And that little smile made her seem less intimidating.

"This is my granddaughter Jamie. She's staying with me while going to school here in Gotham." Bruce took advantage of a pause in the conversation.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Wayne." Derek shook my hand, fake sincerity evident in his voice.

"Oh! I'm not a Wayne. My last name is Grayson. Richard Grayson is my dad." I corrected him. I thought he would've kept better track of potential heirs to his company. Sure, it was a long list before it got to me, but I was still on it.

"It was an honest mistake, my apologies. You look like your grandfather." Powers apologized without a hint of actual remorse. Or actually looking at me. It made me uncomfortable to be around him. It was clear he would rather be anywhere else than his own fundraiser and he was only here out of requirement. On top of that he seemed to be wary of Bruce's presence, like he was hiding something specifically from Bruce. Which I guess was justified since Bruce knew what Powers had ordered Terry's dad to be killed. And I was pretty sure Powers knew that Bruce knew it too.

"So why come to Gotham for school Ms. Grayson?" Victoria asked, breaking the tension that had formed.

"Hamilton High has a better robotics program than my school in New York and Grandpa Bruce was so nice to let me stay with him." I hugged Bruce's arm for added effect. He wanted me to be charming, I would give it overkill to annoy him.

"You're interested in robotics? I happen to run a company that specializes in robotics." Victoria bragged. I'm was pretty sure everyone knew that, but I played dumb anyway.

"Oh really? What company?"

"MedCorp. Maybe you've heard of it?"

"The world's largest medical equipment manufacturer and medical robotics researcher. Of course." I told her.

"I hate to interrupt, but I should go greet other guests." Powers excused himself.

"I'll leave you two to alone. I never understood robotics." Bruce left as well. No! Bruce! Don't leave me alone again!

"What kind of robotics are you interested in?" Victoria asked me. The question threw me off. I hadn't really thought that far. I started an interest in robotics in seventh grade where I enjoyed tinkering and building. I only started it as a focus study last year because it was the only thing that really interested me. Specialized robotics hadn't crossed my mind as a career.

"I guess something that would help people? I haven't put that much thought into it." I admitted. She chuckled.

"That's okay. When I was your age I thought I would be a journalist, but I was needed to run my Abuelo's side company. Now here I am as CEO of his main company and with PhD in psychology. Oh well." She laughed.

"You ran another company before MedCorp?" I asked. I knew damn well that she had. That company was the reason for my recent nightmares and the strange microchip in my skull.

"Yes I did. It was MedCorp's North American research division. Rogers Research Technologies. I was in charge there until my Abuelo passed away and left me MedCorp." She explained. Abuelo was Spanish for grandfather. Maybe she was Spanish? Or Latina? I wanted to ask, but it didn't really matter at the moment.

"What kind of research did you do?" I asked, focusing myself. Hopefully she could give me a hint as to why my mother potentially turned me into an experiment using Roger Tech.

"We focused on neurological experiments, things that would help the mentally ill or handicapped. And technically we still do, just under MedCorp's neuroscience research." That sounded promising.

"Did anything you create work?" I pressed. Subtlety. Not my strong point.

"You seem very interested in the researched end of things." She mused. Her phone beeped from in her clutch, and she pulled it out to look.

"Dios mio." She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I'm sorry Ms. Grayson, but I have to go. Here." She handed me a business card. It had her name and office number on it. "You seem interested in experimental robotics. If you call me later, I can have a tour of Gotham's offices set up for you. MedCorp is always looking for new talent and you have potential. It was nice to meet you."

"Same here." I said as she rushed away through the crowd.

I spent the rest of the night at Bruce's side, dodging questions about Spellbinder or my expulsion. Ironically Victoria was the only person who didn't seem to know who I was. It was kind of nice. My overall impression of her was that she knew how to work people. She made herself easy to talk to. I guessed that was because tonight was her night off, she didn't need to order people around. Or she was nicer to me because I was technically a child, especially amongst those at the dinner. She reminded me of Commissioner Gordon, as in Victoria Rogers was someone I did not want cross. Which sucked because if she hand anything to do with the chip in my head, I was going to have to eventually confront her. Unless my mother had done it without company permission. Then Victoria wouldn't be involved and I wouldn't piss off a possible boss in my future.

* * *

"Thank god that's over." I sighed, pulling my heels off the second I walked into the manor.

"I've been to worse." Bruce said, as he loosened his tie.

"You're just as eager to get out of that suit as I am to get out of this dress." I teased as we walked upstairs.

"If you don't like it, I can return it." Bruce said. I looked at him in horror.

"No! I'm keeping this!" I hugged myself. Bruce smirked. "You were...joking. Don't. Its weird." I told him and turned for my room.

"Meet me in the cave once you've changed."

Oh fun. Time to tell him what I didn't learn.

* * *

"Learn anything interesting after you ditched me and Dr. Rogers?" I asked, walking into the cave.

Bruce was looking at the holo of the microchip again.

"No. And nothing I found on MedCorp or Rogers Tech was related to this."

"What _did _you find?" I asked.

"The most basic information that they legally have to make public. Their stock is private so there wasn't much."

"Wait. So even the bat-computer's 'special access' came up with nothing?" I questioned. As far as I knew, there was nothing the Bat-computer couldn't find. Saved my ass on a few research papers. "What does that mean exactly?"

"None of their records are digital or they've manged to create their own private internet." Bruce explained.

"It's not that strange is it? Aren't there some countries that have their own internet? I'm guessing they have their own private internet. Who still has paper files anymore." I laughed. Bruce gave me a look.

"You're kidding. Where do you keep 30 plus years of paper records?"

"The cave has enough room." He said, turning to the computer. I'm pretty sure he left that room out of the tour."Did Victoria tell you anything useful?" Right back to business.

"Not much before she had to leave. Roger Tech was their neurological research division. She said they focused on helping the mentally ill and handicapped. She never answered my question if anything worked though." I realized. "Sorry I don't have more info. Although," I remembered, "She did give me her office number in case I wanted to take a tour of the Gotham offices."

"Good. You can call on Monday to set one up." Bruce said.

"Hope you can wait until after Thanksgiving for that. I'm working with Max on a statistics project tomorrow and Monday, then leaving Tuesday night."

"I'm not the one with a microchip in my head. Go whenever you want." Bruce said, looking at files on the computer. I could argue about him not having a microchip because the man seemed so damn robotic sometimes.

We were interrupted by the Bat-mobile roaring into the cave. Terry hopped out looking like the happiest Batman I'd ever seen. To top it off he was whistling.

"Whats with you?" I asked.

"Nothing," he smiled, pulling off the cowl. Liar.

"Interesting Patrol, McGinnis?" Even Bruce was commenting on Terry strange mood.

"Just the usual. Pretty quiet tonight." Terry was already half way out of the Batsuit.

"You're in a hurry." I noted.

"Just ready to go home." Terry smiled. Oh God. If I heard something from Dana about a wonderful Saturday night on Monday I was going hurl.

"Whatever." I walked over to Bruce. "Can I go? Because I'm starving and tired."

"The fancy dinner didn't fill you up?" Terry called over. I rolled my eyes.

"That was not dinner. It was an over glorified cocktail party." I saw Bruce smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"Go. We'll deal with this tomorrow."

"Thanks. Good night!" I hugged him, and froze halfway through. It was a habit. Something I always did when I lived with Dad. It took Bruce a second too before he patted my arm.

"Good night, Jamie."

I rushed out of the cave, blushing at the sound of Terry's laughter.

* * *

**SO...I'm back! This chapter gave me a lot of issues for...reasons. And life got in the way. But I've been on a writing roll lately so I hope it won't be as long until my next update.**

**Oh and today marks one year since I posted this story! But I've definitely have been working on it way longer than that.**

**Fun Fact: Jamie has no idea what she wants to be when she grows up. Robotics is her main interest, but she hasn't put that much thought into it as a career. **


	17. Difficult

**Chapter 17: Difficult**

"Jamie, wake up."

"Five more minutes Dad." I groaned through a sleepy haze. Wait. Dad? I shot up right in my bed. Dad was standing next to my bed with an amused smile.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were mad at me?" I asked rubbing sleep from my eyes. Usually after we had a fight it was days before we would talk to each other again. He'd work even longer hours down at the station and I'd sneak off to complain to Anni or do something I knew would annoy Dad with Ko. Last time Ko and I spray painted the school's football field with insults. The cops never caught us and I got to hear how much more paperwork Dad had to do because of it.

"I'm not mad at you."

"The yelling in the cave the other day suggested otherwise." I mumbled. He sighed and sat on the bed.

"I was caught off guard. I'm not mad at you. I knew there was a risk of you finding out when you came here. It just surprised me that you didn't tell me you knew. How long have you known?" He asked.

"Since my birthday. I was..._am _angry you kept this from me. I meant everything I said. Why do you feel the need to keep secrets from me? You sent me to live with a man you hate and I barely knew, but wouldn't tell me why. Then I discover you used to be a superhero after growing up listening to you call them ridiculous and a nuisance. You're one of three people I trusted completely. Do you know how hard it is to realize your hero isn't everything you thought they were?" It was way too early on a Sunday for this crap. I should've had coffee before having this conversation.

"Yes, I do know, all too well. Get dressed and meet me downstairs. I need to show you something." Dad got up and left my room.

* * *

Twenty minutes and a cup of coffee later we were in downtown Gotham.

"Out of the Nest Aerial?" I read the sign on a beat up looking four story building. "You actually bought a gym?" I turned to Dad. He gave me that infamous Grayson smile.

"So this is why you're in Gotham? For your secret gym and not to check up on me?" I took a sip of my coffee.

"I'm mainly here because of the phone call I got from you on Thursday. I needed to see that you were okay. I know that facing a villain can affect you more than just physically." Dad said, subconsciously rubbing his thigh. An injury he told me he got when he was still an officer. I guess most of his old injuries were from being Robin/Nightwing. Including the one that forced him to wear an eye patch.

"But it didn't hurt to check on this. I've wanted to show this to you for a month but its still needed a lot of work." His mood lightened.

"You bought this a month ago?"

"Yes. It was too good of a deal to pass up. Shall we?" He gestured to the door. We entered a into a lobby that lead to a gymnast and acrobat's paradise. Balance beams, vaults, still rings, floor area, pommel horse, parallel bars, and my personal favorite, the uneven bars were all throughout the gym. Above there was the usual trapeze bars (safety net securely in place), a tightrope, and some other things I wasn't familiar with.

"I thought you said it needed a lot of work?" I asked Dad, tearing my eyes away from the uneven bars.

"I know a good contractor. The gym is finished, but the apartment is still being renovated." He told me.

"Apartment? You plan on living here too?"

"I told you it was a good deal. You'll live here too. Come on. This isn't what I wanted to show you." He took on a more serious tone. I followed him back outside and around to the back of the building. There was a staircase that had a door at the top. He unlocked it and went in.

"Welcome to our new home!" Dad said cheerfully.

We were in a great room that contained the kitchen, living, and dinning room. The whole place had high ceilings, adding to the open feeling. The whole place was in desperate need of paint and flooring. The 'front door' was in between the kitchen and living room. From where we stood, the kitchen was directly to the right with a bar separating it from the living room and an island dictating the start of the dinning room. The dinning room was in the far right corner of the space with a make shift table set up and covered in papers.

"Pretty counters." I said as I ran a hand over the smooth black marble. It was a nice contrast to the white cabinets.

"Expensive counters. This and the windows were my indulgence, among other things." Dad said looking over to the empty living room. The wall opposite from the kitchen and dinning room was made up completely of floor-to-ceiling windows, giving a decent view of the Gotham River and downtown. The windows stopped at a wiry looking staircase with a door at the top.

"Whats up there?" I pointed to the top of the stairs.

"What I want to show you." He said, heading for the stairs. At the top was basically an office set up and it was the only part of the apartment completely finished. A desk with computers sat in the middle of the space, facing the windows. The far right wall was lined with book shelves and filing cabinets and there were a few chairs on the back wall meant for reading in.

"I thought there was an office downstairs?" I asked.

"That one is more for discussions between clients. Anything important is stored up here. Including this." He picked up a remote from the desk and hit a button. A section of the wall opposite from the door opened up to reveal a single Nightwing suit covered in blood and bullet holes.

"What the hell happened?" I asked in shock.

"Batman happened." Dad said simply. I rolled my eyes. "I need you to understand what you're getting into with Bruce. And you deserve to know what happened between us. I don't want you keep things from me, Jamie. So I'm going to tell you the end."

"The end?" I tore my eyes away from the Nightwing suit and looked at Dad.

"I can only tell you my side of things, and why I quit, but you can ask Bruce if you want his side."

"Okay, can you at least tell me what caused that?" I nodded at the suit.

"The Joker had kidnapped Alfred." Dad took a seat in one of the reading chairs. I sat in the other one, listening intently. I was finally going to learn way he hated Bruce. Or at least part of the reason. Maybe knowing Dad's side would give me enough courage to ask Bruce his side. It was the one question I had avoided since moving to Gotham.

"I wouldn't have normally helped Batman but it was _Alfred_. We finally found where they were, but the Joker was ready for us. He had a modified Hunziker J-108 with expanding armor piercing ammo. Bruce and I hadn't worked together as team for awhile. He had been on his own as Batman for so long, he hadn't had a true partner since Damian left. It had been years. Otherwise he would've remembered one of the very first rules he taught the Robins, _don't land in front of your partner. You cape acts as a visual screen._ The cape hid _his_ body from the Joker's aim, but I had no chance. Bruce made sure I wouldn't die before an ambulance arrived, stripped off my costume and chased after the Joker."

"So you hate him because he left you naked in an alley for paramedics to find?" I asked. That seemed very in character for Bruce, and not the kind of thing Dad would hold a grudge for.

"No. I expected that from him." Dad confirmed my suspicion. "I hate him partly for what he didn't do. The entire time I was in the hospital he never once visited me. Never once has he apologized for screwing up that night. He's too damn prideful. He sent Alfred once to give me my suit and a note that said 'New one waiting for you'. That was the only contact I got from him. We didn't speak again until seven years later, when he found out about you." Dad said.

We sat in silence while I processed what Dad just told me. My father was not an unreasonable man. There had to be more to the story than what he was telling me, because I refused to believe that Dad hated Bruce over a mistake and refusal to admit he was wrong. The was just how Bruce was.

"You're unusually quiet." Dad noted after five minutes of silence.

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"You said that was the end. The straw that broke the camel's back, so to speak. What happened before that? I mean I know Bruce is difficult with, well, everything, but there had to be more to it than that." I said.

"When I was in that hospital I realized some things. If I had died, no one would know the truth about what happened to me. Bruce would make up a story and spin it to the press. All that would be left of Nightwing would be a memorial in the cave next to Jason's. My death would be just another secret for Bruce. I wasn't okay with that. I didn't want or need to continue living half truths. Bruce had too many secrets. His secrets are what drove me to become Nightwing in the first place. I decided I wasn't going to be one of his secrets anymore. And when Alfred showed up with the suit and I read that note, I decided Bruce lost his right to be involved in my life. So after I finished physical therapy I left Gotham for good." We sat in silence again.

"When I learned about you, I knew that wasn't life I wanted for you." he added.

"But you still kept secrets. Even now." I pointed out.

"I keep certain things from you, yes. One day you might understand why. But I hope you never learn some things I've kept from you."

"Like anything about my mother." I said bitterly.

"Your mother abandoned you, Jamie. Raised you for a year and left you. She's not the kind of person I want around my daughter."

"Oh, just like you felt about Bruce for sixteen years. Didn't want me around my only grandparent. Who you then shipped me off to even though I barely knew him only because he was a convenient choice! I bet you regret that now, because your little secret is out and you can't stop me from being influenced by Batman!" I exclaimed, standing up.

"That was different and you know it."

"How could I?! You don't tell me anything! I've learned more about you and our family living with Bruce than I ever did in New York! You sit here and spew crap about how Bruce kept too many secrets, but you can't even be honest with your own daughter! From where I stand, Bruce has been more truthful with me in the past four months than you have in the last seventeen years!"

"He's keeping things from you too!" Dad was standing now too. We were face to face, staring each other down.

"What could he possibly still be keeping from me that's bigger than _being Batman_?!" I asked rigidly.

Dad's silence meant it was his secret too. I had had enough.

"You know what. Keep your god damned secrets. I don't give a shit. I'm leaving." I said walking to the door.

"Jamie wait." he sighed.

"What." I spat.

"Bruce isn't as righteous as he acts. He manipulates people, making them do what he wants. I don't want to you fall into his trap too. He may have been a hero, but only at the cost of those closest to him."

"Looks like you two have a lot more in common than you thought." I said and walked out the door.

* * *

Since Ko wasn't near by to cause havoc with me, I wandered angrily around Gotham until it was time for me to meet up with Max to work on our project.

"Okay. Something is wrong." She said from her living room floor.

"You're telling me. The twip who made this graph didn't even label it right." I said from the couch.

"I meant with you, Jamie." She gave me an expectant look.

"Don't want to talk about it." I said focusing on graph in front of me.

"Well I don't want sit here and only talk about stats." She crossed her arms. we sat there with our eyes locked for a solid minute before I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. I'll tell you. My dad decided to move to Gotham." That didn't actually bother me that much. His constant secret keeping was what pissed me off.

"And you're mad about that?"

"Not really? I don't know? I haven't thought about it much. I just found out this morning." I admitted.

"So what are you mad about?" She pried.

"Ever since I moved to Gotham, I'm constantly learning new things about my dad. Things he purposefully kept from me. And then!" I threw my hands up, "He has the nerve to tell me that Bruce is the one with all the secrets, but from my point of view Bruce has been nothing but honest for the most part." I huffed and slouched farther on the couch.

"Does this have something to do with that secret you mentioned after your birthday?" She remembered that?

"How can you tell?"

"You're in the same mood as you were then. So your dad is the problem?"

"Yeah. We had a fight and I honestly don't know if we'll get over this one. We've never had a fight this big."

"What happened?" She asked.

"He basically told me he avoided telling me anything about my mom because she wasn't a good influence. But how can I make that choice for myself if I don't what she was like? I think I have the right to know who my own mother is. Even if she's the worst person ever. I don't know anymore Max." I sighed.

"But maybe he has a point."

"Who's side are you on!"

"There's some people I know I wish I never knew. Your dad could be doing you a favor, saving you from pain."

"That's my whole point though! You've come to that conclusion because you've met those people. I can't do that for someone I've never met! And Dad won't even give me a chance to."

"Did you stop to think that maybe because your dad knows your mom he decided the same thing you seem to want. Making it so you won't regret knowing your mom,." Max argued.

"Okay fine. But what about Bruce? Why is my dad so adamant that I be wary of my own grandfather? I've met Bruce. He's not the best person, but he isn't the person Dad made him out to be when I was growing up."

"Your dad has known Mr. Wayne a lot longer. Maybe its the same thing as with your mom?" Max suggested.

"You know what, let's just work on this project." I turned back to my laptop with the graph.

"I'm just trying to show you what your dad's reasoning might be," She tried.

"Just drop it, Max." I said harshly. She thankfully did, but the rest of the night had an uncomfortable tension in the air.

* * *

Why did everyone seem against what I wanted all of a sudden? I wasn't wrong in wanting to know my mother. I had the same desire to know Dad's parents. Only difference was I could actually _find _my mother if my jackass father would tell me something. It seemed the only person I could depend on was Bruce. I never thought that would happen. But here I am, wandering Gotham after dark, wishing I could be in the cave tinkering with those patrol that were just an excuse to be in the cave because it meant being around that grumpy old man. I wished I could find enough courage to ask Bruce what happened between him and Dad, learn his side of things. I wished everything just go smoothly for once.

That's funny thing about hindsight. Hell was about to rain down and I had no idea.

* * *

**Holy crap! Did I actually post on time for once? Actually this chapter was long written before the previous one.**

**I didn't mean for Jamie and Dick to argue again, but it kind of just...happened. It's just in Jamie's nature I guess.**

**Fun Fact: Dick does own a gym in the Bat Beyond comics. And when Terry first meets him, Dick tells him the story about being shot by the Joker. It's in Batman Beyond: Hush Beyond. That in itself was an interesting story.**


	18. Break

Chapter 18: Break

Monday and Tuesday were a blur of homework and exhaustion for me. I did apologize to Max on Monday and all was forgiven. I sort of avoided Bruce, not really wanting to talk about what happened between him and Dad, or face the fact that I wouldn't be living in the Manor much longer. The past week had drained me physically and emotionally and I was too slagged to deal with anything else. I slept most of the train ride home, because it was easier than trying to think of what I would say when I saw Dad again. Our argument was far from over.

When I got off the train, I hadn't expected anyone to be waiting for me, considering it was late. I was surprised to see Anni waiting for me with a huge smile.

"Jay!" She gave me a big hug.

"Anni? What are you doing here?" I was confused by her bright and cheerful demeanor, a stark contrast to my last gloomy conversation with her and what Ko had been telling me.

"You really think I would let you come home without someone here to greet you?" She said with mock offense.

"No? I just didn't expect you … I thought you...It's nice to see you."

She laughed. "Yeah." She understood why I was a little thrown off. "Sorry for being so depressing the last few months. I'm better now though!" She beamed. We headed towards my apartment building.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I got some good news!" She said excitedly. I couldn't help but smile at her. It was great to see her so happy and herself again.

"What good news?"

"I can't tell you yet. But it makes these past few months a little less painful." That was odd. Usually Anni and I told each other everything. I didn't press the issue though, because it wasn't like I didn't have my own secrets back in Gotham.

"Well I'm glad you're happy. Any exciting plans for Thanksgiving?" I changed the subject.

"Just the usual visit to my grandparents. Nothing like your's will be." She smiled. I looked at her confused.

"Oops. Pretend I didn't just tell you that there's a surprise for you at home."

"Oh goodie." I said flatly.

"You don't want to go home?" She questioned.

"Haven't you heard? I was the target of a villain because of Bruce. Because of that Dad decided to make a impromptu visit to Gotham."

"Explain." She demanded. So I did. I told her about Spellbinder, arguing with Bruce over my role in the family, finding the microchip, (all without mentioning Batman of course), meeting Victoria, Dad moving, the argument about my mother. I told her about the less important things too. Like how Bruce and I seemed to get along for the most part, about what good friends I had become with Max, Terry, and Dana. How I really wanted a dog because of Ace, the old bedroom in the manor that had a collection of old, well-worn, paperbacks that I would sneak into and read.

I hadn't realized how much Anni and I relied on each other for venting or just talking until then. With her being so distant the past few months, I gave her her space and left my feelings alone which didn't do well for my stress levels. I stopped walking and looked at her.

"What?" She stopped too. I hugged her.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too Jay. Now come on." She dragged me into my apartment building.

"Ugh." I groaned.

"You're gonna have to face him sometime. And if you want him to tell you things, you should start by telling him about the microchip you found." She reasoned. This was why she was the better person of the two of us. She saw things from everyone else's perspective, not just her own.

We opened the door to the apartment to find the place filled with stacks of boxes.

"Dad! I brought a stray home! Can we keep her?" Anni called out. Instead of Dad, a lean Asian woman appeared out from the boxes. She smiled at me.

"Jamie!" She hugged me.

"Aunt Cass?" I questioned. Over the top of Aunt Cass' head I could see Anni beaming at me.

"You've grown." Aunt Cass stepped back and looked me over. I was a good three inches taller than her now. It had been at least three years since we had last seen each other. Her job, whatever it was, had her traveling a lot.

"Where's Dad?"

"Getting more boxes from storage."

"More? How much crap do you two have?" Anni piped up.

"Some are mine." Aunt Cass patted a stack of boxes.

"Your's?" I questioned.

"Dick didn't tell you? I'm going to be living here until I find a place. I'm moving to New York for work." Of course he didn't tell me. He never tells me anything.

"What do you do?" Anni asked.

"Work for a security company." Aunt Cass said. Her vague response made me think it had something to do with Batman or at least her past as a hero.

"Cass, when Jamie gets here, have her talk to me." Dad came through the door with a stack of boxes in his arms. I heard a giggle from Anni.

"Who says I want to talk." I spoke up. Dad set down the boxes and looked at me sternly.

"You don't have a choice. Come on." He opened the door. I rolled my eyes.

"Now do you understand why I didn't want to come?" I whispered Anni. She smiled and rolled her eyes at me.

"You'll be fine." She whispered back.

"Jamie please." Dad called from the doorway.

"Coming." I followed him out to the hallway. He lead the way up to the roof and took a seat at an outdoor table someone had left up there years ago. I kept standing, wanting to make this quick.

"What do you want?" I asked, more tired than annoyed.

"I know I left Gotham on bad terms. And I promise we will resolve this, but until we get time to, let's temporarily drop the issue." He said.

"What do you mean? I'm not letting this one go, Dad."

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm asking you to put it on hold. Let's enjoy Thanksgiving and make your aunt feel comfortable for now. A temporary compromise."

"A compromise would mean I at least get something I want." I argued.

"Fine. A stalemate, then. We can come up with a compromise later."

"You promise?" I asked sternly.

"I can't promise everything Little Bird. But I'll try." He got up and wrapped me into a hug. I was too tired to fight it and it was honestly nice. I missed his hugs.

"I promise too, I guess." I mumbled into his shoulder. Anni's suggestion about telling Dad about the microchip came to mind.

"Come on, we don't want to leave Cass with Anni too long. Anni will have Cass wrapped around her finger if we do."He joked, heading back inside.

"Dad, we'll be okay right? These secrets aren't going to tear us apart like they did to you and Bruce?" I stood still. I loved my dad more than anyone and for the first time the thought crossed my mind that those in the Wayne family were doomed to have bad relationships with each other. And that terrified me.

Dad walked towards me and put his hands on my shoulders, forcing me to lock eyes/eye with him.

"You are _my _daughter, Jamie Grayson. Nothing you do can take my love for you away." He pulled me into another hug. How this turned from an almost argument to reassurance was baffling, but I took it. I was so tired of arguing.

"Come on, its too cold to stay out here." Dad suggested and we headed back inside.

* * *

Wednesday and Thanksgiving went by uneventfully, which was fine with me, I needed a break. On Friday, Ko dragged me out shopping, as was our tradition. We were wandering around a home goods store when I decided to bring something up that had been bothering me.

"So what's up with Anni?" I asked Ko. She sighed in annoyance.

"I don't know and she refuses to tell me. She's been extremely cheerful for the last week. She won't even tell Jonah what's going on. I think her mom finally got her some anti-depressants, but Jonah thinks its something else." She said while looking at a fancy pots and pans set.

"What could it be that she can't tell her best friends or boyfriend?"

"Hell if I know. I'm just glad to have my best friend back."

I nodded in agreement. It wasn't that Ko and I weren't best friends, just Anni had a way with people that we didn't. Anni was the first one to befriend Ko in sixth grade, and subsequently, Ko and I became friends. Ko and I were more like partners in crime with Anni as our chaperone.

"Anyways. I can't believe you're moving to Gotham." Ko said.

"I've already moved to Gotham." I reminded her. She glared at me.

"You know what I mean. Is it weird knowing you'll live there permanently?"

"Not really. Dad said we can work something out so I can spend senior year here with you and Anni. If Einstein Prep will accept me again."

"You can't just wave your fancy connection to Bruce Wayne? I mean that's how I've stayed so long. Mom and Dad's name help."

"And I'm sure their billions have nothing to do with it." I joked.

"Just like Bruce's didn't have anything to do with your school in Gotham." She laughed. "Face it, Jay, you're part of the rich kids club now." She waved her platinum credit card in my face. I pulled out my own gold one and smirked.

"Of course I am." I grinned. She pouted at my higher level card.

"How can I brag about being rich when you have that?"

"Apparently Bruce trusts me more with his money than your parents do with theirs." I teased.

"Whatever. At least I'm not afraid of my parents." She playfully hit my bad arm. I hissed in pain. "Whats wrong?" Ko asked in a panic. I looked around and noticed a few people were staring at us.

"Not here. Let's talk somewhere else." I dragged her out of the store.

"So your school counselor was evil and triggered constant nightmares for you?" Ko summed up, taking a sip of her tea. We were in a corner of a coffee shop and I had just finished telling her about my adventure with Spellbinder and the discovery of the microchip and it's possible origins.

"Sort of. The microchip messed with my head more."

"How did you even find the chip? That seems a little more advanced than what a generic med scanner can find." I never gave her enough credit for being so observant. Her loud and obnoxious personality usually overshadowed it, but she was the smartest person I knew.

"Bruce has connections." I left it at that. She didn't seem satisfied with that answer, but she didn't press.

"So what are you going to do about the chip?"

"There isn't much I can do right now. Even though I don't like the idea of it, it isn't harming me."

"Except giving you nightmares about all your friends and family dying." Ko said.

"I think that's my own subconscious. From what we can tell, it's just monitoring my physical reactions." I finished off the last of my latte. "Plus Anni's sudden mood change concerns me more."

Ko rolled her eyes. "She'll tell us eventually, Jay. Anni can't keep a secret for long. I bet we'll know by the end of next week what it is."

"I guess you're right." I sighed. It still bothered me though. I had this nagging feeling that Anni was up to something she shouldn't be. I usually had that suspicion around Ko, not Anni.

"Of course I am. Now let's get back to shopping!"

* * *

**Well Anni is up to something. Wonder what it is? And Aunt Cass has arrived! Don't worry, she'll play more of a role later in the story. I felt some Jamie/Ko bonding was needed. And Jamie needs to work on her communication skill with Bruce and Dick.  
**

**Fun Fact(eh not really): TERRY IS COMING BACK TO THE COMICS IN JUNE AND I AM SO EXCITED! No offense to Tim, but Terry will always be my Batman Beyond. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, I suggest reading Future's End, or at least a summary of it.**


	19. Talk it Out

Chapter 19: Talk it Out

* * *

After shopping Friday, I perched myself on the edge of the roof, taking in the Manhattan skyline. I missed it more than I realized. Gotham had it's own um, charms, but it would never by my city. New York would always be home.

"You usually only sit up here when you're upset." Dad sat down next to me, two mugs of hot chocolate in hand. I hadn't even heard him come up.

"Just thinking." I said, taking the mug he offered.

"About?"

"A lot of things I guess." I shrugged, taking a sip.

"Anything you want to talk about?" He knew me too well. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Can you tell me something?" I asked.

"I can try."

"What did my mother do?"

"Do?"

"Where did she work?"

"That was eighteen years ago Jamie, she probably doesn't work at the same place anymore."

"Just humor me, would you? Or did you never get that far in the conversation during your one night stand?" I teased. He smirked at me.

"She was engineer somewhere I think. I don't remember." He said, taking a sip of coffee. I sat up and sighed. "Why the sudden interest in your mother's occupation?"

"I found something last week after the whole mess with Spellbinder. Well, Bruce found it actually." I started.

"What is it." I could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"We found a microchip in my skull. Something that's been there since I was a baby. And knowing that my mother had me the first year of my life..."

"You think she's responsible for it." He finished.

"It makes the most sense." I reasoned.

"What does this chip do?" He asked. I explained what Bruce had told me about it and the connection to Roger Tech and MedCorp. I also mentioned Victoria's invite to tour MedCorp. We sat in silence for a minute while he processed everything. To be honest, it still seemed kind of surreal for me a week later.

"Bruce is right. You should go to MedCorp. Ask questions, learn what you can. Anything can help to understand why you have a microchip in your head."

"You're not mad?" I was expecting more of a reaction out of him. He chuckled

"Of course I am. Someone experimented on my daughter. That isn't okay. But I can't do much. We don't know where your mother is and MedCorp isn't going to hand out a list of former employees. This is ultimately your choice if you want to find out more. Thank you for not hiding this." He put an arm around my shoulders.

"No point in hiding it. It wasn't like this was _your _secret." We both knew what I was implying. "One more question though."

"What now?"

"What was her name?"

"She introduced herself as Valentina Ramirez. But when I researched her after you came along, I couldn't find anything on her."

"She used a fake name?"

"Seems that way." He shrugged, staring out at the skyline.

"It has to mean something though. She wouldn't give me that name if it meant nothing, right?"

"Maybe she just liked it. As far as I know, the name Jamie didn't have a significant meaning, yet that's your first name."

"Jamie Valentina sends mixed messages about my race though." I mused. Dad laughed.

"It just makes you unique Little Bird." He pulled me closer. "Does this mean our stalemate is over?" He asked me.

"I guess. I still want to know things, but you can't really answer them." I sighed.

"Good. I hate arguing with you."

"I don't know, I kinda enjoy it." I joked. He playfully shoved me.

"Come on, its getting late and you have packing to do tomorrow." He said, standing up.

"Don't remind me." I groaned.

* * *

**A short, but sweet chapter. More of "I need these two to get along for once." kind of chapter. **

**Fun Fact: The roof is Jamie's favorite spot ever, and she misses it when in Gotham.**


	20. You Learn Something New

**Chapter 20: You learn Something New...**

"Welcome to MedCorp! I'm Dr. Alisha Tucker, I'll be giving you the tour today, Ms. Grayson." An overly excited lady greeted me. I was currently at MedCorp's Gotham office, getting a tour, holding up my end of a deal I made with Bruce.

"Dr. Rogers was pleased to get your call. She wanted to be here herself, but she was needed at our main offices." Dr. Tucker explained to me.

"It's my fault for taking so long to respond. I got distracted with Thanksgiving and helping my grandfather out."

"I understand. It can take a couple of days to get back into the swing of things. Shall we begin?" She asked.

"Yes please!" I almost cringed at my fake enthusiasm.

"This is our data storehouse. It holds a piece of MedCorp's privatized data cloud. MedCorp ensures client security and has never had a breach. Each of our offices hold a portion of our data for optimal security." Tucker droned on an hour later.

"Is it a good idea to be telling people about that?" I asked. Not that I really cared and about MedCorp's security. She had just shown me exactly what I came for. I could feel the file shark that Bruce had given me in my pocket. This room potentially held answers to questions about the microchip and maybe even my mother.

"Normally this isn't part of the tour, but Dr. Rogers was very specific in what she wanted me to show you. It seems you made a good impression on her." Dr. Tucker admitted.

"I guess." I shrugged. I had no idea why Victoria would care about me other than my connection to Bruce. And that really wasn't that big of a deal with how long Bruce had been retired.

"Anyways, lets move on. This isn't very exciting." She chuckled. I waited until another fifteen minutes into the tour before I made my move.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked her.

"Down the hall across from pharmaceutical lab. Do you need me to show you?"

"No thanks, I think I remember." I pretended to head for the bathroom until I was out of sight, and then made my way towards the data room. I made sure no one was around before ducking in.

The room was full of servers and data terminals and it took a minute to find the one Bruce told me to steal from. Of course it was it the farthest corner from the door, making my job that much harder. Unfortunately the terminal wasn't on. It took a minute to turn on, me gradually becoming more paranoid about being caught every second. The last thing I needed was to explain to Commissioner Gordon why I was stealing from the world's biggest medical company. I don't think she'd be very understanding of my situation, especially after telling off Terry about that Curare assassin last week.

The terminal finally finished turning on. I took the file shark and placed it on the terminal like Bruce showed me and waited for it to load the files. Dr. Tucker probably thought I got lost. I could work with that.

"I've got to do one last check in here and then I'll be on my way out." I heard a voice at the door. Slag it! The shark wasn't done loading yet! In a panic, I flung myself under a near by desk. I could hear the man checking the servers and terminals, slowly coming my way. I swore my heart was going to beat out of my chest with how hard it was beating. He finally reach my terminal.

"That's odd," He mused. Shit. He found the shark, I was slagged. I was definitely going to blame Bruce for this. Him and his stupid deal. It was so not worth this.

"Thought I turned it off already? Oh well." The man said to himself and turned it off. Great. If he turned it off before the file shark was done I would have to start all over. And I had already been gone way too long. Dr. Tucker had to be suspicious by now.

The man left and I clambered out from under the desk. I checked the shark, praying it had finished downloading. Thankfully it had. I kissed the tiny metal rectangle before I left the room.

"Sorry it took so long. I got a call from my dad. He's moving to Gotham and wanted me to do some stuff." I lied. Technically it was only a half lie. Dad had called earlier to tell me I had to stop by the gym tomorrow to let in some movers.

"No problem. Let's continue." Dr. Tucker said, completely clueless.

* * *

"Here." I slapped the file shark down next Bruce. He didn't even turn from the bat-computer. "I held up my end of the deal. Your turn." I demanded. He took the shark without a word and loaded the files.

"Bruce, we had a deal." I reminded him.

"I'm aware." What was his problem? And where was Terry? He was usually around the cave by now.

"Where's Terry?" I gave up trying to hold him to his end of our deal. He was too preoccupied with the MedCorp files.

"Out trying to catch Blight."

"Again? That dreg has been really active lately. And your not monitoring him because?" Every time I'd ever been in the cave while Terry was out as Batman, Bruce was right there watching his every move.

"He left on his own. If he needs help he'll call." He said, focusing on the files. I highly doubted McGinnis would ask for help. He was a lot like Bruce in that way.

"So did I steal anything useful?" I peered over his shoulder to look at the screen.

"It looks like a list of rejected projects. It goes back to at least the 1980's." Bruce scrolled through decades worth of rejected project files.

"Do you think there's anything from Roger Tech?" I asked.

"It's all from Roger Tech." Bruce explained.

"Holy crap. How long were they around for before the merge?"

"MedCorp set up Roger Tech in 1977 and Victoria disbanded it in 2026 when she became CEO."

"So this is like 40 years of projects. And Dr. Tucker said they only store a piece of data at each office. Even if whatever project my mother was working on was rejected, it might not be in here." I sighed. I almost got caught for nothing.

"No." Bruce said.

"What do you mean 'No'? You can't steal data that isn't there."

"MedCorp database is interconnected. You just have to know where to look. I set up the shark to search the entire system, not just what was stored in Gotham." Of course he did. I should've know by now Bruce was the most thorough person on the planet.

"So your telling me I'm a rejected project?"

"If someone were to do human experiments, which is illegal, where would you hide any record of it?" He asked me.

"I wouldn't. No documentation is the best way to get away with it."

Bruce gave me a reprimanding look.

"What? It's true! The best way to get away with something is get rid of any proof you did it." I defended.

"But a company like Roger Tech or MedCorp is so big, they can't keep track of anything without documentation. They have to keep track of it somewhere. Its just a matter of where."

"Are you speaking from experience?" I teased. I'm pretty sure I received a low-key bat-glare for that.

"Years of investigating LexCorp and other corrupt companies." Bruce explained. "It's going to take the computer awhile to sort through this."

"So now will you hold up your end of the deal?" I responded with my own stern look.

He handed me a file. I skimmed the case file from Nightwing's final mission, the only new information was that Bruce and Dad had been following leads for a week before finally finding the Joker's hideout and Alfred.

"That's it? A impersonal case file is your way of telling me your side of this story?" I held up the file. "Is this how Bruce Wayne felt about it, or is this Batman's side? Because I didn't ask about Batman. How could you not visit him! Your son was in the hospital and you didn't bother to check on him?"

"Dick had made it abundantly clear before that he didn't want or need my help."

"He was in the hospital! He's angry you never visited him or apologized! You two are both being immature about this! Holding grudges and your pride for over twenty years is so childish! I can't believe I..."

"Bruce! I found something that might help us catch Blight and stop Powers." Terry burst into the cave. I turned to back to Bruce.

"This isn't over. Your part of our deal isn't completed. I'm going to do my homework. Tell me when the computer finds something." I stormed out of the cave.

It annoyed me that Dad and Bruce were both too damn stubborn to admit they were wrong. Things would be so much easier for the whole family if they got over it. If The oldest two members couldn't get along, what hope did the rest of us have? I barely saw any of my Aunts or Uncles, and didn't even know about one until two months ago. Our family was dysfunctional to begin with and Dad and Bruce's animosity towards the past didn't help. It was tiring to be in the middle of. I just wanted it to end.

* * *

Tuesday night found me at the gym, directing delivery people and movers all over the apartment.

"This is the last box, Ms. Grayson. Where do you want it?" A mover asked me.

"What's it labeled as?" I asked, flipping through a book for school.

"Jamie's baby stuff." I looked up at him. I didn't even know Dad had any of my baby stuff. And since I knew I was a year old by the time he even knew about me, I just assumed he didn't have anything like that. Apparently I was wrong.

"Um, put in the loft with my other stuff." I told him. He nodded and went off towards my room.

"Just sign this and we'll be outta here Ms. Grayson." The head mover handed me a tablet to sign and then they left. I restrained myself from bolting to my room to look in that box. The curiosity was eating at me. What was in that box? Did Dad forget about it, or was this another secret? Did it have a clue as to who my mother was? Or would it leave me with even more questions?

I entered my loft/bedroom. I had to admit Dad out did himself on my room. It had a loft which held a desk and reading area, like the one in his office. I had a view towards the harbor, something I never got in NY. The main floor of the room would eventually be were I slept and hopefully had my own living area. I was still working on convincing Dad that was a good idea.

I climbed my way over stacks of boxes and piles of unassembled furniture. Where could that box be? The guy wasn't in here very long, so it couldn't be too far from the door. Ah! There it was. I ripped it opened, the anticipation getting to me. Inside there was an old stuffed animal I vaguely remembered, some pictures from my first gymnastics meet, a couple medals from meets. Clearly Dad had added things to the box. I smiled when I found a picture from my first day of kindergarten, Anni and me hugging each other, smiling big at the camera. She would get a kick out of that. I looked through some more old pictures, reading Dad's descriptions on the back. I came to one of me sleeping in a crib. It couldn't have been too long after Dad took me in. I turned over to read the description, only to find different hand writing from Dad's.

_Jamie napping after a long day of play at the lab. Summer '23. _It said in neat script. My mother had taken this one! I searched for more pictures from her and only found one. It was from an ultra sound.

_It's a girl! Little Jamie Valentina. She is going to help change the world. May '22._

Oddly optimistic for a woman who gave me up. There wasn't much left in the box. Just file disks of boring required documents, like vaccine history, proof of citizenship, name change file... adoption records... what the hell? I grabbed the last three disks in the box. Name change, adoption, and birth certificate. I could justify the name change disk, depending on what last name I was given, but adoption records? Dad wouldn't need to adopt me. At least I was pretty sure he wouldn't since he was my father.

I picked up my birth certificate disk. I didn't know I even _had _a physical copy. Now everything was uploaded into a government database directly from the hospitals. Parents only got one for nostalgic reasons. This little disk held the answers I needed about my mother. I went back to the dinning room where my laptop was, finally ready for some straight answers.

And of course Anni would choose that moment to call me.

"Hey Anni. Whats up?" I greeted, hiding my impatience.

"Jay, I have something to tell you, but you have to swear on your life not to tell anyone."

"I won't. I promise."

"I'm serious Jamie. If you tell anyone, we could both be in trouble." It had to be serious if she was using my real name.

"What did you do?" I asked, extremely concerned now. I was usually the one making _her_ promise.

"Promise me first."

"You have my word. I won't tell a soul." I assured her. I heard her take a deep breath.

"My dad has been calling me."

"What? When!"

"He started the week before Thanksgiving. He didn't want me to worry about him. He calls once, maybe twice a week."

"Anni you have to report him. Who knows what he's been doing these past few months."

"I can't! And he said he's been lying low, moving around a lot. Jay, he trusted me. I shouldn't even be telling you this, but I couldn't keep it to myself anymore. I'm just so relived he's okay."

"Is this the good news you mentioned at Thanksgiving?" I asked.

"Part of it. That's another thing I wanted to tell you, and got it confirmed today. If I keep up my focus study in nursing for the rest of the year I can be a certified nursing assistant!" Now that was something I could be excited about for her.

"That's great Anni! Um, what does that mean exactly?"

"I assist the nurse." She laughed. "It's not much, but if I continue through senior year, I can get a few college credits out of the way."

"Going to a prep school had to pay off at some point."

"Thankfully." She laughed. I heard a door slam in the background. "I got to go! I'll talk to you later! Bye!" She hung up. That was odd.

It made me nervous that Anni was so blinded by her love for her dad that she couldn't see how terrible of a person he was. He was going to take advantage of her trust and it would ruin her. I couldn't bare to see her faith in people destroyed again. I should tell Dad what Anni told me, but I promised I wouldn't. Speaking of parents, I turned my attention back to my birth certificate. Maybe I could call Anni with my own news soon.

I inserted the disk into my laptop and waited for it to load. I nearly fell out of my chair when I saw the name for my mother. Clear as day was the name Victoria Rogers. I had met my mother already. But that wasn't the only surprise. Richard Grayson wasn't my father.

* * *

**Congrats to anyone who called Dick not being Jamie's biological father! I've been dropping hints forever about it. But did you guess Victoria was her mother? And Anni isn't being very smart about her dad.**

**I've been waiting so long to get to this part of the story and now we're here, I'm so excited!  
**

**Have a safe and happy Independence Day to my American readers!**


	21. Last To Know

**Chapter 21: Last to know**

Jason Todd. Jason Todd was my father. My given name was Jamie Todd. This explained so many things, but left me with even more questions. I now understood why Dad wouldn't tell me about my mother. He didn't know her. But why not just tell me I was adopted? That didn't bother me nearly as much as the fact he lied to me. _Again._ Bruce too. And what about Victoria? Did she even realize I was her daughter? It couldn't be a coincidence she was so insistent I take a tour of her company. Was she responsible for the microchip? What about Jason? How come no one told me about him before I came to Gotham, let alone mention he was my _actual father? _Where the hell was he in all of this? And I thought keeping Batman from me was bad. This was so much _worse._ I needed to get out, before I broke something.

I wandered around Gotham well after dark, knowing Dad would hate that if he knew, but I was too angry to care. I ignored Dad's nightly call, then Bruce's and eventually even Terry's. I turned my phone off, knowing Bruce would try to track me through it. I needed to hide somewhere before Batman hunted me down.

I really didn't want to go back to the manor, and the gym wasn't ideal for living yet. I didn't realize were I was going until I stood in front of their door. I debated for a few minutes whether or not to knock, when I decided it would look weird if I didn't. I took a deep breath and knocked.

"Jamie? What are you doing here? Are you okay?" Uncle Tim answered the door.

"Not really." I felt exhausted all of a sudden and all I wanted to do was sleep.

"Do you want to talk?" He asked. I nodded. He lead me to their living room.

"You want anything to drink? Soda or juice?"

"Just water please." I told him as I took a seat on the couch. I didn't think I could stomach much more right then. He left to get me a glass. I looked around the room. Everything seemed so normal. Pictures of Jack and Conner doing various things were throughout the room, a couple from Uncle Tim and Aunt Steph's wedding, and various family photos. Their lives were so drastically different than mine, I couldn't help but be a little jealous of my cousins. Did they know about Batman? Or Jason? Or was it kept from them too?

"Here you go." He handed me a glass and sat next to me.

"Thanks. Where is everybody?" I asked.

"Steph is out with some friends, Jack is at swim team thing and Conner is upstairs doing homework. Or at least he should be." He looked upward when we heard a shout of anger from above. "Is everything okay at the manor? I know how Bruce can be." That's what I liked about Uncle Tim. He was direct but caring. Like Bruce, but better.

"Living with Bruce has been busy. And Batman hasn't helped much."

"You found out." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah. I wasn't too happy no one told me." I frowned. "Do the twins know?"

"Your aunt and I told them we used to work with Batman. They don't know who Bruce was. And I don't want them to."

"Seems to be a family trend." I muttered.

"Is that why you're here? To talk about Batman? Or my past?" He asked. I took a deep breath.

"Not really. I'm kind of over that part. I found out about Jason Todd."

"Make sense, if you know about all of us, you would know about him too." He nodded

"No, I mean I know who he is relative to me."

"Oh. When did this happen?"

"About two hours ago. I found my birth certificate in a box while moving. You know, I thought keeping Batman from me was the biggest secret Dad had, but I was so wrong, and I'm really pissed he couldn't trust me. I thought we were closer than that."

"He has his reasons for not telling you." He told me.

"That excuse is getting old." I mumbled.

"I know how annoying the secret keeping is, trust me. But in my experience with Dick, he usually keeps a secret either to protect someone or at someone else's request. He always planned on telling you about being Robin and Nightwing, but it's more than just his secret to share. Same with your parentage. So maybe you shouldn't hold him solely accountable for this." Uncle Tim reasoned.

"Oh I'm not just mad at him. I'm pissed at Bruce and my mother too."

"Your mother?" He seemed surprised. I guess Victoria was Jason's little secret.

"Apparently, Victoria Rogers, CEO of MedCorp. is my mother. Who I met last month, and she said nothing to me."

"Jason told me your mother was named Valentina."

"From what I understand, that's how she introduced herself. She's still the biggest mystery in all of this." I decided not to bother telling him about the microchip.

"I'm sorry I can't do much for you Jamie, but it isn't really my place."

"I know." I sighed. "I didn't expect you to. Honestly, I just didn't want to go home. So I came here." I admitted.

"You're always welcomed here. Stephanie will be thrilled to see you." He patted my shoulder and stood up. "I need to go to pick up Jack. Stay as long as you need to."

"Thanks Uncle Tim." I smiled at him. He left and I was suddenly aware I was alone with my thoughts. Thoughts I didn't really want to face. To distract myself I turned my phone back on. I was greeted with an onslaught of missed calls and texts from Dad and Terry. Only one call from Bruce.

I decided to call Bruce back. He could relay the message.

"Hello." He answered.

"I'm at Uncle Tim's and I'm fine. So tell Dad and McGinnis to leave me alone."

"I know." Of course he knew.

"Uncle Tim told you."

"He said you needed space. Just be home by curfew."

"Whatever. Bye." I hung up on him. I sighed into the empty room. How could I face Bruce or Dad without wanting to punch them for lying to me my entire life. What right did they have to keep this from me? I sat on the couch, glaring into space.

"Tim told me you were here, but he didn't warn me you looked ready to hit someone." Aunt Steph commented on my glaring as she walked in. I looked up from glaring. How long had I been doing that?

"Hi Aunt Steph. Sorry for coming unannounced." I apologized.

"I think it's justified, given the situation." She hung up her coat and sat down next to me. "I picked this up on my way home. I think it'll help you understand better." She handed me a faded file folder.

"What's this?"

"Take a look." She smiled.

I opened it to find a Red Robin case file on the Red Hood. There was summary after summary of each mission where Jason and Bruce had faced off and eventually missions where Jason helped out. I skimmed through them, not really interested. I had read half of these in the cave. The last entry though, wasn't about some mission. It was about me. I read what Uncle Tim had written about me.

_After a drunken one night stand in Mexico 2 years ago, Jason found out he has a daughter. Her name is Jamie Todd and she's just over a year old. Her mother's name is Valentina Ramirez and has made it clear she wants nothing to do with the child. Jason is set on giving her up to "a better family." I suggested he talk to Bruce, but he refuses to tell Bruce. Jason said he was going to talk to Dick in New York, to see if Dick had any connections that could land Jamie into a good home. I suggested he leave her at an orphanage, but he said he wouldn't want anyone to go what he went through while in the system. Despite how he acts, I believe he does care for Jamie, but is scared of what the responsibility taking care of a child would mean._

_Jamie herself is an outgoing and bubbly toddler, seemingly already very attached to Jason. She's very curious and restless, getting into constant trouble. She's been with Jason for 2 weeks and already refers to him as "Da." Besides her black hair and blue eyes, Jamie looks nothing like Jason. She has toffee colored skin and a round face I would guess is from her mother. I can only hope Jason changes his mind about giving her up, because that little girl would be very good for him._

_Update 06-02-2024_

_Dick has formally adopted Jamie as his own. Jason's only stipulation for the adoption is that Jamie is never told about Batman or himself. Dick complied begrudgingly not to tell Jamie about Jason, but agreed it was for the best to keep her away from Batman. But once she turns 18 there's nothing either can do to stop her from knowing. If she doesn't know by then, I have decided I'll tell her myself. _

"So it's Jason's fault I didn't know anything?" I said once I finished reading.

"Partially. Dick was complainant in not telling you anything, same for Tim and me. We're all at fault, Jamie. If you want to be mad, you should be mad at all of us. I didn't want to keep it from you. I only went along because I have a great respect for Dick."

"But you're okay with not telling your own kids?" I questioned.

"Jack and Conner know exactly who Tim and I were. We never told them outright who Batman was, but it wouldn't shock me if either of them figured it out."

"So you didn't keep it from them."

"You could say that." She smiled. Great. Even my cousins knew about Batman before me. "So now that the cat's out of the bag, you have any questions? And I mean fun questions that that old grump Bruce won't answer." She winked at me. That's what I loved about Aunt Steph. She could make a miserable situation into something fun and interesting.

"How did he get that stupid dinosaur into the cave?" I asked. She laughed.

"Out of anything you could ask, that's what you want to know?" She chuckled.

"It's been bothering me since I saw it in the cave! Did he tow it in with the Bat-mobile or something?" I was laughing now too.

"Can you imagine the Bat-mobile driving around Gotham with a giant dinosaur behind it? I don't think anyone would've taken Batman seriously after that." She laughed. We both collapsed into a fit of giggles at the mental image. "But to answer the question, I have no idea. The Bat-dino was there before my time." She said once we calmed down a little. Uncle Tim and Jack came home, interrupting us.

"Maybe Tim knows."

"Maybe Dad knows what?" Jack asked, jumping over the back of the couch and landed next to me, grinning wildly. Jack was the spitting image of a younger Uncle Tim, but the big grin he was giving me screamed that he was more like Aunt Steph.

"Jackson Drake, what have I told you about jumping on my couch?" Aunt Steph scolded.

"Sorry Ma, but I can't help it." He smiled at her. She rolled her eyes and gave Uncle Tim an exasperated look.

"Don't look at me, he gets it from you." he responded to her look.

"Well it doesn't matter, because you," She pointed to Jack, "still need to do your homework." She chased him up the stairs.

"But Mom! I want to talk to Jamie!" I could hear him argue while walking upstairs.

"She lives in Gotham for Christ's sake. You can talk to her later."

"I see Steph dug out the old RR files." Uncle Tim sat next to me. He picked up the file. "Ah. Jason's file." He nodded like that explained everything.

"I read what you wrote about me. Were you really going to tell me everything when I turned 18?"

"I was, but once Dick told me you were going to live with Bruce, I knew I wouldn't have to. Bruce never liked the idea of keeping you in the dark. I wouldn't be surprised if he purposely let you find out about Batman. How did that happen by the way?" He asked. I was so wrapped up in the shock of being adopted that I completely forgot he didn't know how I even knew about Batman. I told him how I found McGinnis looking for a snack in the Batsuit.

"That's definitely the most unique way to find out," Uncle Tim chuckled. I nodded and yawned. I looked at the time and nearly panicked.

"Slag it! It's almost curfew and the car is still at the gym." I groaned.

"You walked here?" Aunt Steph asked from the kitchen. I hadn't even heard her come downstairs.

"I needed to clear my head. Walking and the cold helped." I shrugged.

"You can stay the night here. I don't think you seeing Bruce tonight is going to end well." Aunt Steph suggested.

"That's probably a better idea." I agreed.

"You can sleep on the futon in my office. Let's find you some pj's so I can wash your clothes." she said, heading back upstairs.

"I'll be there in a sec." I turned to Uncle Tim. "Thanks." I hugged him.

"For what?" He returned the hug.

"For giving me a safe place to think. And not lying to me about any of this." I said into his shoulder.

"We're always here for you, Jamie. No matter what." He patted my back.

"Goodnight Uncle Tim." I stood up.

"Night Jamie."

* * *

**So Jason is the reason Jamie didn't know anything. I love Jason, but he can be an ass sometimes. And Uncle Tim and Aunt Steph have finally made an appearance!  
**

**On a comics note, DC Rebirth is great so far (minus reverting Tim's character development. Just give the kid his own book again DC.) Red Hood Rebirth was great, and completely added to Jason being a book worm which leads me to... **

**Fun Fact: Jamie is a book worm just like Jason. Reading is one of her favorite hobbies. Her favorite author is Oscar Wilde.**


	22. Gathering Thoughts

Chapter 22: Gathering Thoughts

"_Sorry I missed your call. Leave a message and I'll get back to you!"_

"Damn it Anni." I groaned and hung up. I sat down in one of the reading chairs in Dad's office at the gym. That was the third time today she hadn't picked up. I looked at the time. She should be at lunch, and she always had her phone on her. I ignored the sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. Someone would have told me if something was wrong.

I called Ko instead. I really needed to talk to someone about the whole adoption thing.

"Hola Chica! What's up Jay?" Ko greeted.

"Spanish?" I questioned.

"Had Spanish class before lunch. You should help me with my homework sometime. So why did you call? And shouldn't you be at school?" She asked.

"I have more important things to worry about than school at the moment." I said, glancing at the file I had found on my adoption.

"Oh my god! Please tell me you didn't get expelled again."

"What? No! I've been good, I swear! That's not way I called. I found out something last night and I need to tell someone."

"Why not tell Anni? We both know she's a better listener."

"I've tried calling her, but she's not answering. Tell her to pick up her phone."

"I would, if she was here."

"What?" The sinking feeling got worse.

"She's probably at home sick. She said she wasn't feeling well yesterday. Probably sleeping it off." I could hear the shrug in Ko's voice. "Anyway, what did you find out that you need to tell me?"

"I found out who my mom is." I started with the easiest thing.

"That's good right? You've wanted to know forever. Your dad finally told you?"

"No. I found my birth certificate. And Ko, I've met my mother before."

"Is that good or bad?"

"I'm not sure yet. But I can say she is definitely responsible for the microchip."

"Oh, damn. So who is she?"

"Victoria Rogers." Ko was silent for a second.

"The CEO of MedCorp?! Holy shit Jay! What are you going to do?"

"Nothing. It's obvious she wants nothing to do with me. If she did, she would've have told me who she was when I met her."

"Not even to confront her about the chip?"

"Bruce and I are working on it. Hopefully we can decommission it."

"How? You said it wasn't possible without hurting you."

"I said we're working on it. And that's not the biggest thing."

"What's bigger than finding out who your mom is?"

I took a deep breath. It was one thing to tell my aunt and uncle who already knew I was adopted. It was another thing to tell my best friend who would be just as blind sided by this as I was.

"Jamie? What else happened?" Ko asked in concern at my silence.

"Ko, I'm adopted." My voice cracked. It finally hit me. I wasn't wanted by my parents, shoved off onto Dad out of convince. He probably only adopted me out of pity because no one else would take me in. Sad little unwanted Jamie. It apparently ran in the family.

"Wh-what? Adopted?" Ko sputtered.

"Richard Grayson isn't my father. Grayson isn't even my given name." I wiped the tears from my eyes. That was the most painful part. I had taken so much pride in being a Grayson and that legacy, only to find out I didn't even belong to it.

"Wow Jamie. I don't know what to say. Who is your real dad?"

"His name is Jason Todd. Apparently he was adopted by Bruce too. No one ever told me about him until I moved to Gotham."

"Are you sure that's who he is?" she sounded uneasy.

"Yes Ko. I triple checked my birth certificate to make sure."

"But Jay, Jason Todd died. Like fifteen years before we were born. He can't be your father." Shit. I didn't even think about that fact. _I _knew he was alive, but most of the world didn't.

"It's complicated. He was presumed dead, but then turned up years later." I lied. "And how do you even know about that?"

"I did some research on Bruce Wayne when you told me you were moving. That was something I found, among other things." She didn't sound too impressed with Bruce. "So what did Detective G say about all of this?"

"I haven't told him I know. You, my aunt and uncle are the only ones I've told."

"You should tell him. He has a right to know."

"And I didn't?" I countered.

"I'm not saying it was right for anyone to keep it from you, especially your dad, but you keeping it from him doesn't make you any better. He might be able to justify it. Maybe this Jason Todd should be avoided." She reasoned. She was spot on, even if she didn't even know half of what was going on

"You sound like my dad when he wouldn't tell me about my mom."

"He does it because he loves you, Jay. I would give anything to have the relationship you have with your dad with my parents. So what if you're adopted? Stop being a whiny bitch about it and be grateful you have one parent who cares." Ouch. That stung a little.

"Ko, it's more complicated than that. If I could explain, I would."

"No it isn't. I don't need to know everything to know your dad didn't have to adopt you. But he did and that should be all that matters to you. You're his whole world. Anyone can see that." There was voices in the background. "Shit. I have to go before I get caught skipping again. I'm giving you till Friday to confront him. If you don't, I will."

"That's only two days! Ko, come on,"

"No Jamie. You need to start thinking with your brain and not your emotions. You're a logical thinker when you want to be. Now I _have _to go. Bye." She hung up on me.

Damn her. I knew she was right though. Telling Dad sooner rather than later would end up better for both of us. And honestly, I didn't think I could keep quiet about this as long as I did with Batman.

I picked up the file I found. All morning of digging through the filing cabinets and this was the only thing I found about my adoption. It turned out five families were considered for me, but none took me in. All of the candidates were great choices, so how did I end up with Dad? Ko was right, I did need to tell him I knew, if only to get some answers.

Along with potential families, the file held information on a trust fund set up for me by a P.J Haywood. Nice fake name Jason. The fund had enough money for college, even grad school if I wanted. And that was when I was a year old. I couldn't imagine what it was now. For two people who wanted nothing to do with raising me, my biological parents seemed to have a lot invested in me.

The final thing in the file was a copy of Jason's conditions to Dad for my adoption. The stipulation about Batman and Jason were there along with an agreement that Jason would cover my education cost through college. That explained the trust fund, although I wasn't sure if I wanted to know where that money came from,with Jason being a former crime lord and all. It also explained how Dad could send me to one of the best prep schools in New York on a detective's income.

The more I learned, the more annoyed and frustrated I became with this family. This better be the last god damned secret of Dad's or I was going to just live on my own. It was emotionally exhausting to learn I'd been lied to over and over again.

The resurgence of my anger gave me the need to move around, and luckily I had a whole gym downstairs at my disposal.

* * *

Half a bottle of Bacardi rum later, I stumbled into the manor four hours past curfew, and a bit buzzed. Thank God for auto pilot in the car otherwise I would have been in so much more trouble. And I knew I was already slagged when I saw Bruce waiting for me with what I could only assume was a full on Bat-glare.

"Wait for me in my study." Bruce commanded. An uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach formed. Might have been from the rum though.

"Shit." I muttered to myself. I had only been in his private study once in my life and that was when I first met him. I was four and had demanded Bruce read me a book. I wished I could still be so bold. I stumbled my way to the study, coat and all.

The room was dimly lit and felt like an extension of the cave instead of part of the manor. There was an old desk made of solid wood with an intricate floral pattern caved into it. On top of it were papers in various piles along with a laptop. The chair at the desk was big and made of worn leather, very fitting for Bruce.

On the wall above his chair was a portrait of the family. They all looked so young, especially Bruce. Dad had both eyes! Aunt Cass used to have long hair? I smiled at how little Uncle Damian was, he had to be at least twelve, and not at all the imposing figure he was now.

There was a bookshelf that held various mementos from the past, probably Alfred's doing to bring a piece of humanity into the room. Next to the shelf was a worn green velvet couch that had definitely seen better days. On the other end of the couch was another bookshelf full of actual books. I was flipping through an old looking copy of The Count of Monte Cristo when Bruce came in.

I snapped the book closed with a loud thump and turned sharply to face him, almost falling in the process.

"Explain yourself." He commanded, sitting at the desk. I looked at him in confusion. He wanted my side of the story, before yelling at me? Usually Dad and I argued for a good five minutes before Dad would even ask what happened.

Normally I would be all for getting my side in before being punished, but it felt, wrong. Ko was right, I needed to tell Dad, and sort it out with him first. Although I was still angry, and probably would always be a little hurt at my whole family for keeping my adoption from me, I realized Bruce was just respecting his son's wishes, even if it was messed up. Bruce wasn't the one I was truly mad at, and it didn't feel right to tell him before I told Dad I knew. But I had one too many shots and my reasoning for telling Dad first flew out the window.

"Did anyone ever plan on telling me I was adopted?" I tossed Dad's file on the desk and sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk."Or that Jason Todd was my father? Or better yet, why anyone thought it was a good idea to _lie to me about my biological father!_" I crossed my arms and waited while Bruce skimmed the file.

"By the time I knew you existed, you were three. I didn't know you were Jason's until we met a year later. By then it was too late. Everything was set legally, and I have no legal rights to you." He explained. I didn't know I was kept from Bruce. God. Did _everything_ have to be a secret with this family? Shocking as his revelation was, it wasn't good enough.

"That's not an excuse to not tell me. That agreement is between Dad and Jason. Not you. Why didn't you tell me about this when I first learned about Jason?" I wanted to understand the logic behind all the lies and secrets. I _needed_ to understand it. Ko was right when she said I needed to start thinking with logic and not my emotions.

"I've told you before that you're the redemption this family needs. Jason sees you as his saving grace. He believed he would corrupt you if he was involved in your life. I never agreed with his choice, but I had to respect him as a father. At his request I didn't tell you. In his eyes, staying away from you gives some sort of redemption to his life. If you turned out better than him, he's done one good thing."

"But I'm not better than him! I haven't gone a school year without a suspension in five years! I would have countless misdemeanors if I ever got caught! I broke a kid's arm because he said something rude! How the hell can you still possibly think I'm redemption for you all? I can't even get anyone to tell me the whole story about what happened between you and Dad. I know what the proverbial nail in the coffin was," I said to Bruce's doubtful look. "But I also know there's more no one will tell me. How can you still see me as redemption for you, Dad, and I assume, Jason?"

"You don't see it the way I do..."

"Then show me!" I stood up abruptly. I started pacing the study. "Start with telling me about you and Dad's issues with each other. No more discovering Batman in the kitchen, or secret adoptions! I never asked to be a part of this! I don't want to be redemption for the god damned Batman and his Robins." I stopped pacing turned towards him.

"All I want is to finish the school year and go home. I want Dad to catch those escapees so my best friend will stop needlessly worrying about her convict father. I want Dick Grayson to be my only dad and unlearn that Victoria Rogers is my mother. I want to go back to barely knowing this family because the more I learn, the more exhausted I get. I never asked to be your's or Jason's so called 'redemption.' So for the love of god stop!" I exclaimed. My head was throbbing and I could feel my heart pounding.

"Okay." he said simply.

"Okay? That's it? No lecture about how I should have a sense of duty to this family or Jason as basically his legacy child?" I sank back into the chair.

"You asked me to explain and I did. I can't force you to be anything more than I can stop Terry from being Batman."

"Thank you. That's all I ask." I sighed. I felt like a weight had been lightened from my shoulders. I didn't realize how much this was all was weighting on me until I talked with Bruce.

"Now, explain why you thought it was a good idea to skip school, break curfew, not let anyone know where you were, and illegally drink." He said after a moment.

"I just found out I was adopted. Cut me some slack." I thought the shock of the situation was my explanation. Apparently not.

"You're grounded. No cave or friends for two weeks. You go to school and come back here. Understand?"

"It's right before Christmas! Do you expect me to miss every party I'm invited to because you don't agree with my coping habits?" I pouted.

"Yes. And tomorrow you're going to call Dick and tell him everything."

"Can't you tell him?" I pleaded. I wasn't ready to face Dad about this. Maybe I should just let Ko tell him.

"I already know that you know. He deserves to hear it from you. You should get to bed. If you fall asleep soon, you might not have a hangover in the morning." he smirked.

"I hate you." I mumbled, heading for the door.

"I've heard it all before." I swear he took some amusement out of all this.

"Shut up." I grumbled.

"Goodnight Jamie." He sounded so damn pleased.

It wasn't till months later he told me that that night was when the last of his secrets from me came out. He had nothing left to hide and he had felt a sense of relief too.

* * *

**What a long chapter! Bruce and Jamie finally talked! Maybe that'll help Jamie keep a cool head when she tells Dick about Jason?**

**I was going to post this much sooner, but my wifi went down and I haven't figured out how to post from the FF app, so sorry its so late!**

**Fun Fact: Jamie is secretly concerned that Jason's dip in the Lazarus pit affects her too. Uncle Damian seems fine, but his mother is something else. **


	23. Falling

**Chapter 23: Falling**

I never realized how much time I spent in the cave until I couldn't. So Thursday night I found myself in the manor's third study, trying to find any information on how Victoria Rogers was connected to a Valentina Ramirez. I wasn't having much luck.

The only thing I could find about Victoria's past before she took over MedCorp, was that she was mostly raised by her grandfather. Nothing about what happened to her parents or any hint as to why she would experiment on her own daughter.

It didn't help that Bruce hadn't told me whether or not he had found anything from the files I stole. I was starting to think I should just drop the issue of my mother for now. It's not like I had nothing else to deal with. I was still dreading talking to Dad about Jason. Was there really even a point? I had lived seventeen years without knowing either of my parents, and nothing would change just because I knew. It wasn't like I was going to hunt Jason down and expect him to start acting like my father. One dad was more than enough.

Plus there was the whole mess with Anni and her father. I knew I should report it, or at least tell Dad, but I couldn't bring myself to be the one to ruin Anni's happiness. She was finally herself again, and I didn't want to be responsible for taking that away.

"Ugh." I groaned, and rested my head on the study's only desk. This would be so much easier if I could use the bat computer. Maybe I was approaching this wrong. Instead of researching Victoria, maybe I should look up human microchip implants.

That search was starting to become more fruitful, until I was interrupted by my phone. Surprisingly it was Ko instead of Dad or Anni.

"Hi Ko. Are you calling to check up on me? Because I promise I'll tell Dad tonight. Bruce is making me." I greeted her.

"Thank god you answered." Ko ignored me. She sounded panicked.

"What's wrong?"

"Have you talked to Anni recently?"

"Not since Tuesday. Why?" I asked.

"No one has seen her since school on Tuesday. Her mom thought she was with me, but when she didn't show up anywhere yesterday, her mom called your Dad to investigate. Jamie, Anni's missing." She sounded on the verge of tears. I dropped my phone. This couldn't be happening. I fought back the wave of nausea that washed over me. I picked my phone back up.

"-to you about running away or her dad?" Ko was asking.

"Ko, I have to go." My throat felt dry. "I need to call my dad."

"Why? What do you know? She told you something didn't she! What's going on?"

"Kohana! Let me call Dad. I'll call you back." I hung up before she could argue and called Dad's office.

"Detective Grayson." He answered. He sounded tired.

"Dad, I think I know where Anni might be." I blurted. I was on the verge of tears. I didn't want to be right. I would give anything to be wrong about this.

"Okay. Take a deep breath sweetheart. Take a second to calm down."

"I can't calm down! Anni could be in trouble!"

"Jamie, the only way you can help Anni is to tell me what you know. Understood?"

"Yes." I said, sheepishly. I wasn't one the crazy witnesses he sometimes interviewed. I didn't need to act like one.

"Now, when was the last time you spoke to her?" He was in detective mode. I never thought he'd be questioning _me_.

"Tuesday night, right before I found-" Now was _not _the time to bring up my adoption. It seemed meaningless at the moment anyway. "-before I left the gym. Dad, she told me her dad had been calling her, but," I hesitated.

"But what, Jamie?" He trying to sound professional, but I could hear the concern in his voice.

"I think she might be meeting with him."

"Why didn't you tell me right away!?"

"She made me promise not to tell! And we both know secret keeping runs in the family!" I spat.

"This is serious Jamie. If she's been in contact with Michelson, or meeting him, like you think she is, Anni could be in deep trouble for aiding and abetting a criminal."

"Dad, what if he got back in trafficking? What if she's missing because he took her?" I started pacing the study, trying to hold back my tears. "What if she's halfway across the world by now? What if..."

"Jamie, sweetheart, I need you to calm down. You can't focus on the what ifs. I know Michelson is a criminal, but I severely doubt he would do that to his own daughter. She's been too loyal to him throughout the years. He's not that disturbed." Dad tried to reassure me.

"I'm not so sure about that." I ran a hand through my hair. "You didn't see him when I visited with Anni. It was like he was a completely different person. Darker. And then he snapped out of it like he wasn't in control of himself. It was weird. Something happened to him in there, and Anni is just too blind to see or admit it. And I was too selfish to stop it. Now she could be anywhere and it's my fault. Let me come home and help look for her. Please."

"I know this is hard Jamie, but it's best to leave this to the professionals." I snorted at that.

"Coming from the man who used to be a vigilante."

"We can't all be perfect. I'll tell you if anything changes. By the way, Bruce said you need to tell me something?" Dammit Bruce. Couldn't trust me enough to tell him on my own.

"Yeah, well, about that," I started.

"What did you do?" He sighed.

"Nothing. It's what _you _did." I snapped. "I know I was adopted. And that Jason Todd is my father. But who cares at the moment when Anni is missing. Nothing else should matter except finding her!" I exclaimed. It really did feel petty to be upset about being adopted at the moment. He was silent.

"When did you find out?" He asked quietly.

"Tuesday. I found a box full of my baby stuff. My birth certificate was in there. I figured you just forgot I had one."

"I didn't know. Jason probably didn't know either. Jamie, I'm sorry you found out this way."

"Whatever. Just tell me one thing." I demanded. "Did you intend to tell me at all? Or was this another secret like Batman?"

There was a long pause. "I would have told you."

"When? Because Uncle Tim was going to tell me when I turned 18. Him, Aunt Steph, _and_ Bruce didn't like this idea. How could you agree to it? What would be so wrong with me knowing I was adopted while growing up? How could you stand keeping secrets from me, when that was the exact reason you became Nightwing?" I think I was more upset than I wanted to admit.

"It's more complicated than that. We did it to protect you. Jason wouldn't let me adopt you otherwise."

"Protect me from what? Jason? I'm pretty sure I don't fit the criteria for the Red Hood's hit list." I snapped. Any thing he said would never be a good enough excuse.

"From your mother. But it turns out we couldn't even do that. Jason would be pissed if he knew about the microchip."

"Shouldn't be surprised. Victoria seems kind of dangerous." As in, she could do anything she wanted and get away with it because she had that kind of power.

"Victoria? Is that her real name?"

"According to the birth certificate, it is. Victoria Rogers is my mother. Now that you know, can we please get back to finding Anni. This can wait."

"Wait. Did you just say she seems dangerous? You've met her?"

"Yes, but who cares!" I shouted.

"You're right. Anni is more important. We will talk about this though. I need you to understand, we did this for your benefit."

"Not from where I standing." I muttered. He sighed.

"You will one day. For now, focus on school, and let me know if Anni calls you."

"I will."

"And Little Bird?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"I know you probably think I took you in out of pity, but I didn't. I've loved you since the first day you toddled around my apartment. And I still love you."

"I love you too, Dad. Now bring my sister home."

"I will. Night Little Bird."

"Night Dad."

Now what was I supposed to do? I didn't feel like researching Victoria anymore. All I wanted to do was go home and look for Anni, but there was no way Dad or Bruce would let me skip another day of school or let me get away with sneaking to New York, especially since I couldn't do anything more than what the police were already doing. It was so frustrating to do nothing. I felt completely useless.

I paced the study. There had to be something I knew that could help find Anni. Nothing came to mind. Exasperated I left the study and wandered around the manor. Being grounded sucked. I made my way to the old bedroom with the book collection.

When I had first found it, I had though it was Uncle Tim's old room, but then I found his actual old room. So that left it to be Jason's, since I knew where the others' rooms were. The irony in that wasn't lost on me. It did give me a weird sense of comfort knowing we shared a love of books. If I ever did meet him, we could at least talk about that. Not that I thought we would ever meet.

I grabbed a random book and started reading. I eventually dosed off and when I woke up the in morning, I was covered with a blanket, and a stack of papers titled "Project JVT prototype" was on the night stand. Looks like Bruce found something after all.

* * *

**Well this is just a mess for Jamie. Poor girl can't seem to get a break. And hopefully Anni is safe.  
**

**I have an announcement! I joined the Air Force! My goal is to finish this story before I leave in January and I will have tons of free time in December to work on it so it shouldn't be a problem.**

**Fun Fact: Jamie doesn't have a favorite hero. If forced to choose, she would say Superman just to annoy Bruce. **


	24. Shattered

**Chapter 24: Shattered  
**

I wanted to care about what MedCorp was up to and get some answers, but I just couldn't focus on much of anything until I knew Anni was safe. School was pure hell. I couldn't concentrate in class, I was too busy waiting for a text or call from Dad, Ko, or even Anni, letting me know everything was alright. It had to be okay. Everything had always worked out before. They would find her and then I could tell her about being adopted, how anxious I was about talking to Dad about it, how if I ever met Jason, I didn't know what I would do. How angry I was at Victoria for not saying anything when we met. I needed my best friend so badly.

"Are you okay Jay?" Dana asked me at lunch.

"What?" I looked up from poking at my mac n' cheese. Dana, Max, Chelsea, and Terry were all looking at me with concern.

"You seem kinda down today. Is something wrong?" Dana tried again.

"I've had a rough week. I'll be fine." I lied. Dana and Chelsea looked at each other and Max frowned at me.

"If you'll be fine, then why won't you tell us where you were Wednesday?" Max pried. I looked down at my food, debating if I should tell them everything, or nothing.

"Leave her alone. She'll tells us if she wants to." Terry spoke up. I looked at him, confused. Did he know about Anni? No, he couldn't have. Unless Dad told Bruce, and Bruce told Terry, but that didn't seem right. He knew something though. Yesterday he was questioning me, just like everyone else, and now he was defending me. He pulled out his phone and a minute later I got a text.

_Bruce told me about you and Jason._

He knew I was adopted. Of course that's what he knew. Anni missing was really slagging me up.

"It's okay Terry. They'll know eventually." I gave him a small smile.

"Are you sure?"

"What's going on?" Chelsea interrupted.

"I found out who my mother is." I started, "But that's not all. I've met her before and she said nothing to me. And she kept me for a year before dumping me onto my dad." That was all I was going to say. If any of them knew about Jason's death like Ko did, then it was easier to leave him out of the story than to explain he was a living dead man.

"That's rough Jay." Dana comforted. If only they knew.

"So who is she?" Max asked.

"Ever heard of MedCorp? The medical company?" They nodded. "Their CEO, Victoria Rogers, is my mother, apparently." I explained.

"Does it really bother you that much?" Chelsea asked.

"I just have a lot of questions more than anything. Like why not put me in foster care instead of hunting down my father? Or did she know I was her daughter when we met? Why was my dad so against telling me about her? It's a lot to process." I summarized. _Not that I care about Victoria at the moment._

"How did you find out?" Max asked.

"I found my birth certificate while moving. Dad didn't know I had one. I found out most of what happened from my Aunt and Uncle. Turns out I'm the product of a night spent in Mexico. Mommy dearest is Hispanic, which explains a lot."

"Are you going to talk to her?" Terry asked.

"I don't know why I should. Besides, I have more important things to worry about." I stood up and grabbed my untouched lunch tray. "I have some English homework to finish, so I'll see you all in class. Terry, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

"Um sure, hang on. " He finished last bit of his lunch and followed me.

"What's really wrong?" He asked as soon as we were in the hallway. I deflated.

"My friend Anni is missing." I slumped against some lockers. "And there's not a damned thing I can do to help. It's killing me." I slid down to the floor. He sat down next to me.

"She's the one who's dad escaped prison, right?"

"Yeah. I have a favor to ask you."

"I can't look for her. New York is outside my jurisdiction."

"No, not that. I know your close to nailing Powers for your dad's murder, I wouldn't ask you to drop that. But could you keep an ear out for anything about human trafficking, please. Especially about a pretty blond." He looked at me in surprise.

"You think she was kidnapped?"

"Not exactly. Her dad was is prison because because he was part of a trafficking ring. And we both know Gotham is a prime spot for crimes like that. I brought this up to my dad last night, but he doesn't think Anni's dad would do that to her. Just tell me if you hear anything, and I'll take care of it."

"How? You gonna fight off a trafficking gang by yourself?" He asked skeptically.

"If that's what it takes to get Anni back, then yes. I've know her since we were three. She's my sister in every way but blood. Wouldn't you do anything to save Matt?" I reasoned.

"Yeah, but Jamie, you should let the police handle it. Your safety is just as important as your friend's."

"I know! But I can't do nothing! It's eating away at me! I feel so useless! I have the world's greatest detective's resources at my disposal at there's still not a damn thing I can do to save my best friend! All because I was wrapped in self pity because my father didn't tell me I was adopted! I knew something was wrong when she called me, but I ignored it. How am I supposed to live with myself?" I rested my head in my hands.

"You have to-" Terry was interrupted by the lunch bell. We stood up as students poured out of the cafeteria.

"We can talk tonight if you want." Terry offered.

"Sure, just find me after you're done with Bruce."

"Why don't come down to the ca- oh right, you're grounded. I guess I'll find you." He said as we came to his locker.

"Sounds good." I agreed.

* * *

When I was called to Nakamura's office in the middle of English, I was annoyed. I had more important things to worry about than Nakamura's stupid rules. As I walked there, I wondered what I could have possibly done to get in trouble. I was too worried about Anni to really do anything wrong. I walked into the office to see Nakamura talking to a secretary.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked him.

"Jamie, please step into my office." He said kindly. Weird, he was never this nice to me. I did as he asked and he closed the door behind me without coming in. I turned to take a seat but stopped when I saw Dad standing there.

He had such a sorrowful look. I knew that look. I had seen that look when a case had gone horribly wrong and he had failed to save someone. I felt an agonizing sense of despair fill my stomach that made my whole being shake. He didn't say a word, but I knew.

"NO! GOD NO!" I screamed, eyes filled with tears. I collapsed onto the floor as violent sobs wracked my body. I felt Dad next to me and he pulled me into his lap. He held me as I sobbed into his chest. "Please Daddy! No! No! NO! It can't be true. Please Daddy! Tell me she's not dead!" I clung to him.

"I'm sorry, sweet-heart." His own voice cracked with emotion. "We were too late. The coroner said they had been gone for a few days when we found them. It was a murder-suicide." Dad was crying now too.

"Please, no." I cried repeatedly. This had to be another nightmare. I'd wake up and Anni would be safe. This would all be over if I could just wake up! I focused on waking up until I felt something wet on my head. I looked up to see Dad crying. That's when reality hit me full force. This wasn't a dream, I was already awake. Anni was dead, and I would never be okay again. I cried even harder after that.

We sat there on the floor, holding each other until the bell rang for the next class.

"I left my stuff in English." I sniffled and stood up.

"Do you want me to come with you?" He offered.

"I'll be fine." I lied. I didn't know if I would even make to the hall without crying again.

I did manage to make to class with minimal crying. As I was walking back to the office, I passed Terry on his way out.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Bruce wants me to take him to a Wayne-Powers meeting today. Powers is making some announcement."

"Wonder why. By the way, you can forget about what we talked about at lunch. It doesn't matter anymore." I teared up.

"They found her." The look of pity he gave me sent me over the edge.

"Yeah." I was rapidly wiping away tears. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize." He hugged me. "I'll stop by after patrol tonight to check on you."

"You don't have to. My dad is in town. I doubt he'll let me out of his sight tonight."

"You're my friend Jamie. I want to make sure you're okay. Is it alright if I tell Dana and Max?" he asked.

"Sure. I don't care. I've got to go." I pulled away.

* * *

It felt surreal. Like everything was happening to someone else and I was stuck inside their body, helpless to anything but watch as their world shattered. I hardly realized when I made it back to the manor, or when Ace started following me. Was it normal to go through multiple stages of grief so fast? I should've called Ko, but I knew the second I heard her voice, reality would hit me full force again. And I wanted to feel detached. Feeling nothing was easier than admitting this was my fault.

Something else was bothering me about the situation though. No one believed Michelson would hurt Anni. He was mentally stable according to the psych evaluation the prisoners had to go through, (thank you Bat-computer.) He was too smart to fake sanity. He would more likely bide his time until he could escape, which is what he must've done. Nothing in his normal behavior would lead to him killing his loyal daughter, let alone himself. But his strange mood changes would have. Something was off and it made the situation more heartbreaking to me.

I hadn't paid much attention to what I was doing until I heard Ace give a low whine. I looked around me, and found myself outside on one of the cliffs near the manor. My toes were over the edge. Any farther and I would have fell into the ocean below. Was I really that upset? Enough that my own life wasn't a concern? I back away from the edge hurriedly. I sat down on the ground and pulled my knees to my chest. The tears started again and wouldn't stop. Ace stayed with me, letting me hug and cry on him for God knows how long.

I cried for Jake, who would never get to see his sister again. For her mom and my dad, who both had lost a daughter. For Ko, who lost the most understanding person in her life. For the world that had become so much darker without her.

I cried for myself. For loosing my sister. For not being there for her when she needed me. For not speaking up when she told me about her father. For keeping secrets from her. For taking the most important person in my life for granted. I cried because I hated myself for getting expelled and sent to Gotham, away from everyone I loved.

I especially cried for Anni. I hated myself for doing to nothing help find Anni. I hated that I kept letting people down. I hated that my best friend was murdered. I cried because I hated that everything was so unfair in Anni's life. She deserved so much better, but she almost always carried on with a smile. She would never get to fulfill her dreams of helping people and that broke my heart more than anything. Such a kind and caring person didn't deserve to die that way.

I cried long after the sun set, and snow started falling. I stayed on that cliff even though I was cold and tired. I cried until I passed out from exhaustion. I didn't care anymore. If I froze to death at least I would see Anni again.

* * *

**If you really want to break your heart, read this chapter while listening to sad music. **

**I couldn't get through this without crying while I wrote and edited it. This chapter is the main reason I wrote this story. It's very much my grieving process. Let me know if this made you cry too.**

**Fun Fact: Jamie misses Alfred a lot. Whenever she visited the manor as kid, she would make peanut butter cookies with Alfred. Which is why peanut butter cookies are her favorite.**


End file.
